Surprize In My Life
by Aiha Nikita
Summary: Memiliki 6 suami dan tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama! Bagaimana Orihime menjalani hidupnya dengan normal? Adakah satu dari keenam suami yang berhasil membuatnya move on dari cinta masa lalunya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo

Story Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/** **\\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **Chapter 1**

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut orange kecoklatan tengah duduk menatap langit yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dari jendela kamar. Raut wajahnya terlihat murung.

Tangan kanannya tengah memegang sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah undangan pernikahan temannya sewaktu SMP dan SMA dulu, Tatsuki Arisawa & Renji Abarai.

"Tak terasa teman-temanku sudah menikah satu persatu. Sedangkan aku hingga saat ini masih belum memiliki pasangan. Ah tepatnya masih belum bisa move on. Menyedihkan sekali. Bukan begitu Nii-san?" ucap gadis tersebut sambil menatap sebuah foto berukuran 4R.

Foto seorang pemuda umur 23 tahunan yang sedang tersenyum dengan rambut coklat seleher. Dia mendiang kakak laki-laki sang gadis, Sora Inoue yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika ia masih SMP.

Sejak itu hidupnya menjadi sebatang kara. Orang tuanya sudah jauh lebih dahulu meninggal karena kecelakaan juga. Begitu cerita sang kakak padanya.

Orihime Inoue, 28th status: single. Mengingat hal tersebut ia menghela nafas pelan. "Yosh. Aku harus semangat! Aku tidak boleh kelihatan bersedih dihadapan Tatsuki-chan dan Abarai-kun. Sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan baju untuk nanti malam" ucapnya menyemangati diri.

Malam hari jam 8 Orihime tiba di gedung tempat sahabatnya menikah. Tatsuki sempat menelponnya menawarkan salah satu saudaranya untuk menjemput Orihime, ia tahu Orihime pasti akan datang sendiri tanpa pasangan.

Tapi Orihime menolak dengan dalih tidak mau merepotkan. Akhirnya seperti biasa, dengan jasa taxi ia menuju acara pernikahan sahabatnya.

Begitu tiba disana sudah banyak orang yang datang, hampir seluruh teman-teman semasa SMP dan SMAnya datang. Ya bisa dibilang sekaligus ajang reunian disini. Iris kelabunya mengitari ruangan, mencari dimana sang mempelai.

Namun bukan pasangan berbahagia hari ini yang ditemukannya, tapi sosok yang membuatnya single hingga saat ini.

Di sisi kiri ruangan dekat meja yang berisi makanan ringan, sepasang kekasih berbeda warna rambut dan tinggi tersebut tengah asik bercanda seperti biasa saat sekolah dulu. Nampaknya mereka asik sekali, serasa dunia milik berdua.

Rasa panas mulai menjalari matanya, tapi ia ingat tujuannya datang kesini. Orihime segera mengubah arah pandangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Karena langkah yang terburu-buru, ia menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Ah gomennasai, apa ada yang terluka?" ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Pria itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Inoue? Apa kau terluka?" Pria itu balik bertanya tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu. Orihime terkejut, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang dulu satu SMA dengannya.

"Ishida-kun? Wah tidak ku sangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu disini! Kau terlihat lebih gagah sekarang. Hehehe" ucap Orihime antusias.

Ishida merasakan wajahnya memanas atas pujian tersebut. "Arigatou Inoue-san. Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau bersama siapa datang kesini?" tanya Ishida yang penasaran melihat Orihime berjalan sendiri saja.

"Eto, aku seperti biasa, hanya sendiri saja. Ne, Ishida-kun dengan siapa datang kesini?" tanya Orhime dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

 **'Ia masih saja mengharap bocah itu ternyata'** inner Ishida lirih. "Aku juga hanya sendiri saja datang kesini. Kau sudah menemui Tatsuki dan Renji?" tanya Ishida sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sou ka. Belum, aku baru saja tiba dan mencari dimana mereka berada" jawab Orihime yang tampak memeluk kado di dadanya.

"Ah sou. Kalau begitu kita bersama saja menemuinya. Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana" ajak Ishida dan dijawab anggukan oleh Orihime. Tentu saja Orihime senang lantaran ia bisa bertemu teman dekatnya semasa SMA.

"Ah Inoue, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku saja tadi? Kita bisa berangkat bersama bukan?" tanya Ishida yang kini bergandengan tangan dengan Orihime.

"Sumimasen Ishida-kun, aku tidak memiliki nomor ponselmu. Lagi pula sudah hampir 5 tahun kita lose contact" jawab Orihime yang merasa sedikit tidak enak. Ia memang sudah tidak memiliki nomor contact beberapa temannya karena ponselnya hilang.

"Daijobu Inoue-san. Nomorku masih yang dulu, aku sengaja tidak menggantinya. Kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja, tidak perlu sungkan" jawab Ishida sambil tersenyum pada Orihime.

 **'Ah senyum Ishida-kun, masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya sekarang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan berkharisma juga tampan,,, nani?! Iie, iie bisa-bisanya aku berfikiran aneh-aneh disaat seperti ini'** inner Orihime yang tanpa sadar mengagumi Ishida.

Ia merasa panas disekitar pipinya setelah melihat Ishida tersenyum padanya. Suaranya terdengar halus dan menenangkan meski di tengah keramaian pesta seperti ini. Ishida heran melihat Orihime tengah menggelengkan kepala sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Inoue daijobu?" tanya Ishida khawatir, ia mengira Orihime begitu karena melihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang berada beberapa meter jaraknya dari mereka.

"Eh daijobu desu Ishida-kun. Ayo kita sudah dekat dengan Tatsuki-chan dan Abarai-kun" jawab Orihime sambil menarik Ishida menuju tempat pengantin. Sesampainya disana Tatsuki cukup terkejut melihat Orihime datang bersama Ishida.

"Tatsuki-chan selamat ya! Abarai-kun selamat juga ya! Cepat beri aku keponakan yang banyak. Hehehe" ucap Orihime dengan antusias. Mendengar ocehan Orihime tersebut wajah Renji dan Tatsuki memerah seperti tomat.

"Eh Orihime kau ini. Oh ya kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau bersama Ishida. Besok kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku" ucap Tatsuki yang mengira mereka memiliki hubungan spesial.

"Hehe iya Orihime-san cepat menyusul kami ya" ucap Renji yang turut senang melihat Orihime bisa move on. Hampir seluruh temannya tahu kalau Orihime sangat berharap pada Ichigo, apalagi Ichigo dan Rukia merupakan teman dekat Renji.

Ishida juga turut menyalami Tatsuki dan Renji sambil tersenyum. Baru saja Orihime hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba Ichigo dan Rukia sudah ada dibelakang mereka, hendak mengucap selamat juga pada pasangan pengantin tersebut yang juga merupakan teman dekat dari mereka berdua.

"Orihime-chan. Apa kabar? Wah kau bersama Ishida ya. Ditunggu undangannya ya" ucap Rukia dengan antusias. Meski dalam hatinya merasa tidak enak karena ia tahu selama ini Orihime menyukai Ichigo yang kini telah bersamanya.

"Yo Inoue Ishida, jangan lupa datang ke acara kami ya, bulan depan aku dan Rukia akan menikah. Dan cepat menyusul kami ya" ucap Ichigo tanpa memikirkan perasaan Orihime yang kini hancur.

Ishida menatap khawatir pada Orihime, ia memang selalu kesal terhadap Ichigo yang selalu berkata seenaknya tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Rukia pun demikian, ia sedikit khawatir menatap Orihime, ia juga kesal Ichigo berkata to the point begitu.

Orihime tersenyum seperti biasanya "Gomennasai minna, aku belum memberitahu kalian. Aku dan Uryuu-kun sudah menikah dua bulan yang lalu"

Rukia, Tatsuki dan Renji terkejut mendengar penuturan Orihime tersebut. Terutama Ishida yang namanya dilibatkan. Ia tidak menyangka Orihime akan berbohong seperti ini dihadapan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Ichigo bersikap biasa saja walaupun sedikit terkejut. Toh ia sudah tahu kalau sedari dulu Ishida memiliki perasaan pada Orihime.

"Ne Orihime, kau tidak bercanda kan? Kau, kau kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" ucap Tatsuki sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Benar Orihime, kenapa tidak ada undangannya? Dimana kalian menikah?" tanya Rukia yang masih meragukan ucapan Orihime.

Ishida melirik Orihime seakan berkata **'Apa-apaan ini? Aku harus jawab apa?'** Orihime melirik Ishida juga seakan menjawab ' **Tenang saja, semua bisa ku atasi'**

"Eh hehe eto, kami menikah di Tokyo. Kami sudah tinggal bersama disana sejak lulus kuliah. Kami menikah secara sederhana saja karena aku,, aku sedang mengandung Ishida kecil disini" jawab Orihime dengan aktingnya yang sangat meyakinkan.

Tatsuki, Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo hampir saja mata mereka meloncat keluar mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya tersebut. Apalagi Ishida, kepalanya serasa dihantam besi seberat 1000ton mendengar karangan cerita gadis disampinya yang kini tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Jangankan tinggal bersama, bergandengan tangan seperti tadi saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ditambah lagi sedang mengandung Ishida kecil? Kapan ia melakukannya (-_-)

"Nani! Orihime, kau pantas saja terlihat lebih gemuk. Wah wah tidak kusangka kau nakal juga ya rupanya. Selamat ya untuk kalian. Yo Ishida, jaga Orihime dengan baik ya" ucap Tatsuki yang kini bahagia mendengar Orihime sudah move on.

"Hehehe arigatou Tatsuki-chan. Ah aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, ne. Tenang saja Uryuu-kun sudah menjagaku dengan baik. Oh ya sekarang aku juga sudah menjadi Ishida Tatsuki-chan" jawab Orihime masih dengan senyum cerianya. Sedangkan Ishida hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Orihime, kau tidak ku sangka. Selamat ya. Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar darimu. Ichigo agak payah urusan ranjang" ucap Rukia yang membuat Ichigo merona dan cemberut karena malu.

"Hoy jangan membahas itu disini. Memalukan tahu. Yo Ishida, selamat ya. Kau selain pandai dalam akademik, ternyata pandai juga ya soal 'itu'. Hehehe" ucap Ichigo menggoda Ishida yang kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Heh, te-tentu saja. Kau memang tidak pernah pandai dari dulu" jawab Ishida meledek balik Ichigo.

"Hoo, kau masih saja seperti dulu Ishida. Baiklah aku mengaku kalah sekarang. Tapi nanti aku akan membuat anak lebih banyak darimu" ucap Ichigo yang membuat semua tertawa dengan sifat kekanakannya.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang Orihime mengajak Ishida pamit dari sana. Bukan karena ia lelah tapi ia tidak kuat mendengar cerita-cerita Ichigo tentang Rukia, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ishida mengerti bagaimana perasaan Orihime saat ini.

Setelah mereka keluar dari gedung, Orihime membungkukkan badannya dengan tiba-tiba dihadapan Ishida.

"Gomennasai Ishida-kun. Hontouni Gomennasai. Aku sudah melibatkanmu dalam drama buatanku. Aku,,,, aku,,," Orihime tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air matanya mengalir seketika.

Ishida menegakkan tubuh Orihime lalu memeluknya. Ia benamkan kepala gadis tersebut didadanya.

"Tidak apa Orihime. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus bersandiwara didepan mereka. Menangislah sepuasmu Orihime, aku siap menjadi sandaran untukmu" ucap Ishida sambil membelai rambut Orihime.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut jingga tengah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih terbaring dikasur. Ia masih enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Lalu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

 **'Wangi kamarku terasa berbeda. Kasurnya juga terasa lebih empuk. Tubuhku terasa hangat'** ucap Orihime dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia hendak mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk, namun ia sangat terkejut melihat lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Ia melihat tubuhnya dan bersyukur ia masih menggunakan pakaian, tapi tunggu.. Ini bukan pakaiannya. Fikiran-fikiran buruk mulai menghantui otaknya. Ia panik dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Aaahh, aku dimana? A-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Orihime setengah berteriak. Mendengar suara sang gadis, pria itu bangun dan menatap Orihime.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna, Fuuyu lagi tertarik bikin fic dari chara Bleach nih. Fuuyu bikin fic ini terinspirasi dari game dating yang biasa Fuuyu mainkan. Soalnya ceritanya seru, makanya Fuuyu coba adaptasikan dalam bentuk fanfic.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Seperti biasa ditunggu review positifnya ya minna. Fuuyu tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun.

Arigatou, Jaa na~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo

Story Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **Preview**

Gadis berambut jingga tengah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih terbaring dikasur. Ia masih enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

 **'Wangi kamarku terasa berbeda. Kasurnya juga terasa lebih empuk. Tubuhku terasa hangat'** ucap Orihime dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia hendak mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk, namun ia sangat terkejut melihat lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Ia melihat tubuhnya dan bersyukur ia masih menggunakan pakaian, tapi tunggu.. Ini bukan pakaiannya. Fikiran-fikiran buruk mulai menghantui otaknya. Ia panik dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Ah, aku dimana? A-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Orihime setengah berteriak. Mendengar suara sang gadis, pria itu bangun dan menatap Orihime.

 **Chapter 2**

"Ohayou Orihime, gomen membuatmu terkejut" ucap si pria yang ternyata adalah Ishida Uryuu. Orihime sedikit lega mengetahui orang tersebut adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Ishida juga terlihat masih mengenakan pakaiannya.

Tapi ia kembali tersadar dengan situasi saat ini. Mengapa ia bisa tidur bersama Ishida?

"Ohayou Ishida-kun. Kenapa aku bisa disini. Kita tidak emm,, melakukan hal aneh bukan?" tanya Orihime sedikit takut fikiran buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Ishida tersenyum lalu memegang pipi kanan Orihime.

"Kemarin kau mabuk berat, sehabis dari pesta pernikahan itu kau mengajakku ke bar. Karena jarak rumahmu cukup jauh jadi aku membawamu kesini. Gomen jika ini membuatmu terkejut" jawab Ishida singkat dan membuat Orihime semakin penasaran.

"Sou ka. Ne Ishida-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kita tidak melakukan hal aneh bukan, iya kan?" tanya Orihime masih was-was akan jawaban apa yang Ishida berikan. Ishida tampak menyeringai,,

"Tidak ada yang aneh kalau sudah menjadi suami-istri, ne Orihime-chan?" jawab Ishida sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime. Sedangkan Orihime merasa wajahnya sudah berubah warna saat ini.

"S-suami istri? Tapi itu kan hanya didepan Tatsuki, Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo. Tolong jangan menggodaku seperti itu Ishida-kun" jawab Orihime gugup dan malu. Tanpa diduga Ishida mencium kening Orihime dan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Ah kau tidak mengingatnya ya. Semalam kita sudah menjadi suami-istri Orihime-chan" jawab Ishida yang kini membuat Orihime panik.

"K-kau jangan bercanda Ishida-kun. A-aku serius. Tolong jelaskan yang sebenarnya" pinta Orihime yang masih belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam.

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, tapi sebaiknya kita mandi terlebih dahulu. Sarapan pasti sudah disiapkan dibawah" jawab Ishida yang sama sekali tidak membuat Orihime tenang, malah ia semakin gelisah sekarang.

"Sumimasen Ishida-kun, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" ucap Orihime sambil berlari menuju pintu dan keluar. Ia mencari arah tangga turun karena kamar Ishida berada dilantai 2. Tapi belum lama berlari ia sudah menabrak seseorang dan kini tengah merangkulnya.

"Ah Ohayou Hime. Kenapa kau berlari dengan pakaian seperti ini? Apa kau berniat menggodaku, hm?" tanya seorang pria berambut blonde panjang padanya.

Wajahnya yang tampan sempat membius Orihime sesaat, tapi Orihime kembali sadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pria tersebut.

"Sumimasen, kau siapa? Kau tinggal bersama Ishida-kun?" tanya Orihime takut-takut. Pria itu tersenyum manis dan Orihime yakin senyuman itu mampu meluluhkan perempuan manapun jika melihatnya.

"Ah tega sekali kau melupakan suamimu yang tampan ini Hime. Apa Ishida sudah mencuci otakmu supaya melupakanku?" jawab pria itu dengan raut wajah dibuat sedih yang malah terlihat kawaii dimata Orihime.

Tapi tunggu dulu,,, suami? Sudah 2 kali ia mendengar kata yang sama dari orang yang berbeda pagi ini.

"Chotto, kau bilang suami? Kapan aku menikah denganmu? Aku juga tidak mengenalmu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!" Orihime berkata dengan frustasi sebab belum menemukan penjelasan apapun.

Lalu muncul seorang perempuan dari kamar didekat Orihime dan pria asing tersebut berada saat ini. Perempuan itu berambut indigo panjang yang diikat longgar dibelakang, sedangkan dari depan rambutnya terlihat panjang sebahu.

Ia memiliki mata berwarna ungu muda dan berkulit putih yang halus.

Cantik, itulah kata yang terbersit difikirannya. Perempuan itu tampak anggun dan elegance, seperti putri bangsawan. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang terlihat kekanakan dan bukan dari kalangan atas.

"Ohayou Hime, Yylfordt apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membuat Hime tidak nyaman berada disini" ucap perempuan itu sambil menghampiri Orihime dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hei apa-apaan kau, jangan merusak kemesraan kami. Ku kira kau sudah berangkat untuk pemotretan hari ini" tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Yylfordt pada perempuan tersebut.

"Pemotretan dilakukan siang nanti Yylfordt. Ah, tampaknya pemaksaan adalah kata yang paling tepat dibandingkan yang kau bilang.

Lihat, Hime terlihat ketakutan seakan kau serigala kelaparan yang hendak memangsanya. Hime sebaiknya kau ikut denganku" ucap perempuan tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan Orihime.

"Hei, kau ini jangan seenaknya saja. Hime sebaiknya kau yang lebih berhati-hati padanya, karena sebenarnya dialah yang serigala berbulu domba" ucap Yylfordt memperingati Orihime. Orihime semakin bingung dengan situasi disini. Apa maksud perkataan Yylfordt?

"Tidak perlu kau dengarkan perkataannya Hime. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri jika melihat gadis manis sepertimu. Ayo ikut ke kamarku, disana ada banyak pakaian yang cocok untukmu" ucap perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum hangat.

 **'Pemotretan? Apa perempuan itu seorang artis? Waaahhhh keren! Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu ya? Ah baka, aku kan hampir tidak pernah menonton televisi. Hehehe'** inner Orihime.

Orihime balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pada perempuan itu dan mereka menuju kamarnya yang berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari tempat mereka bertemu saat ini.

Setelah tiba dikamar perempuan tersebut, Orihime menatap takjub pada isi didalamnya. Disana banyak sekali gaun-gaun dan baju casual yang terlihat mewah. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau harga baju-baju tersebut jauh berkali lipat dibandingkan pakaian termahal miliknya.

Perempuan itu memilihkan dress selutut berwarna salem dengan luaran berbahan silk dan berwarna senada untuknya. Orihime tampak takjub melihat baju tersebut, ia merasa minder jika harus mengenakannya.

"Nah Hime, ini dress untukmu. Aku yakin pasti akan sangat cantik bila kau yang memakainya" ucap perempuan tersebut pada Orihime.

"A-ano, boleh aku meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku belum membersihkan diri pagi ini" tanya Orihime dengan sungkan.

"Ah tidak perlu sungkan begitu Hime-chan. Kau tentu saja boleh menggunakannya bila kau mau. Ah iya ini underwear dan bra untukmu. Aku yakin kau tidak membawa cadangannya bukan?" ucap perempuan tersebut dengan sangat ramah.

Orihime pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan "Arigatou" padanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, tampak helaian berwarna pink menyembul dari balik pintu kemudian memasuki kamar.

"Ah ternyata Hime ada disini. Ishida mencemaskanmu, ia mengira kau benar-benar kabur dari sini" ucap pria berkacamata yang terlihat aneh dimata Orihime karena tidak biasanya seorang pria memiliki rambut berwarna pink. Warna yang idientik dengan perempuan.

 **'Hee? Rambutnya berwarna pink? Apa ia sengaja mengecatnya? Hihihi ia terlihat lucu'** inner Orihime sambil terkikik geli melihat pria dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ah kau pasti menertawakan rambutku ini Hime?" ucap pria itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia malah semakin terlihat lucu dimata Orihime. **'Hihi dia terlihat lebih menggemaskan jika berekspresi seperti itu'** inner Orihime.

"Hei jangan memasang tampak sok imut begitu Szayel. Wajar kan setiap orang yang baru bertemu denganmu pasti bereaksi seperti itu. Sudah sana bilang pada Uryuu-kun kalau Hime bersamaku.

Ia akan mandi dan bersiap-siap disini. Sebaiknya kau segera keluar, Hime akan risih jika ada laki-laki asing didekatnya" ucap perempuan yang masih misterius itu pada pria yang diketahui bernama Szayel.

"Hoo, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau jangan mencuri kesempatan dengan penampilanmu saat ini" ucap Szayel sambil menyeringai pada perempuan itu dan Orihime.

Orihime lagi-lagi dibuat bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Szayel.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara Szayel, baiklah aku juga keluar dan segera ke ruang makan. Hime setelah selesai nanti kau bergabung bersama kami diruang makan. Kami semua menunggumu disana. Oh ya kau boleh memakai make up milikku. Jaa Hime"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Orihime sendiri dikamar perempuan misterius itu. Ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Lalu ia teringat ucapan perempuan itu sebelum pergi "Kami semua menunggumu disana..."

"Sebaiknya aku bergegas. Mungkin aku bisa mendapat penjelasan dari mereka nanti" gumam Orihime yang kini telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang tadi disiapkan untuknya. Ia juga memakai make up natural saja pada wajahnya supaya terlihat lebih segar.

Setelah semuanya rapi Orihime pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tapi rumah ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing, ia tidak tahu dimana letak ruang makannya. Nampaknya ini bukan rumah biasa yang ia kenal.

Lalu muncul pria berambut blonde seleher dengan poni panjang menutupi mata kirinya. Ia terlihat mengenakan pakaian seperti butler. Pria itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dihadapan Orihime.

"Ohayou Orihime-sama. Perkenalkan saya Kira Izuru, saya adalah butler dirumah ini. Izinkan saya mengantar anda, saya yakin anda belum mengetahui dimana tempatnya. Tuan-tuan sudah menunggu anda diruang makan" ucap Kira dengan sangat sopan.

Orihime mengikuti sang butler hingga tiba diruangan yang terlihat cukup luas jika dibilang ruang makan. Disana terdapat meja makan panjang dengan banyak kursi ditiap sisinya. Seperti meja makan di istana yang pernah ia lihat dari film tentunya.

Semua yang berada dimeja makan dengan kompak melihat kearahnya. Orihime jadi grogi, seolah ia seorang putri yang sangat ditunggu kehadirannya.

"Tuan-tuan, saya sudah mengantarkan Orihime-sama" lapor Kira pada semua yang sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ah silahkan duduk dimanapun kau suka Hime" ucap Syazel yang duduk disisi kiri paling ujung. Orihime melihat ada 3 kursi kosong. 1 terletak ditengah paling ujung disamping Szayel duduk. Lalu 1 disisi kanan tepatnya dipaling ujung disamping Ishida duduk.

Dan 1 lagi disisi kiri tepat disamping perempuan misterius itu. Orihime memilih duduk didekat Ishida karena ia ingin menagih janji Ishida untuk memberi penjelasan saat tadi dikamarnya.

Orihime teringat sesuatu yang janggal dari kalimat yang sedari tadi Kira ucapkan.

 **'Tuan-tuan? Bukannya ada satu orang perempuan lagi disini selain aku? Tidak mungkin kan Kira-san malas menyebutkannya karena hanya ada satu orang saja?'** fikir Orihime yang tidak habis-habisnya dibuat bingung pagi ini.

Mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Mungkin itu salah satu peraturan dirumah ini. Orihime yang tadinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ishida pun mengurungkan niatnya.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna fuuyu mau sedikit jelasin struktur meja makan dicerita. Masih ingatkan ruang rapat Aizen dengan para Espada? Nah seperti itulah modelnya, bedanya disini peran dari para charanya aja. Hehehehe. Arigatou ya reviewnya walau masih sedikit, mungkin karena masih chap 1.

\- Guest(XXY) : Hehe iya Orihimenya udah gede ceritanya. Arigatou ya reviewnya ^_^

\- Guest(bucy): Sumimasen kalau alurnya agak cepat. Semoga cerita selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan ^_^ Arigatou reviewnya.

\- Nelli is my name: Arigatou Nelli-san ^_^ Yumichika udah nongol kok :) Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

Minna ditunggu reviewnya ya ;) mohon tidak melakukan aksi flame. Hehehe. Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo

Story Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **Preview**

Orihime teringat sesuatu yang janggal dari kalimat yang sedari tadi Kira ucapkan.

 **'Tuan-tuan? Bukannya ada satu orang perempuan disini selain aku? Tidak mungkin kan Kira-san malas menyebutkannya karena hanya ada satu orang saja?'** fikir Orihime yang tidak habis-habisnya dibuat bingung pagi ini.

Mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Mungkin itu salah satu peraturan dirumah ini. Orihime yang tadinya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Ishida pun mengurungkan niatnya.

 **Chapter 3**

Ritual sarapan telah selesai. Mereka masih belum ada yang beranjak dari kursi masing-masing. **'Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan yang sebenarnya pada Ishida-kun'**

"Ano Ishida-kun, bisa kau jelaskan padaku sekarang?" tanya Orihime to the point. Ishida menatap Orihime yang sangat mengharapkan penjelasan perihal semua yang terjadi. Bukan hanya Ishida, semua yang berada dimeja makan turut menatap Orihime.

Ishida tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Orihime. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang tidak sabaran ya? Baiklah akan kujelaskan meskipun ada yang tidak hadir" jawab Ishida yang masih belum menjelaskan.

"Memangnya masih ada berapa orang lagi yang tinggal dirumah ini?" tanya Orihime.

"Masih ada 2 orang lagi Hime. Presiden direktur perusahaan Espada corp yang selalu duduk disana (sambil menunjuk kursi makan ditengah, tepatnya dipaling ujung)

dan seorang pengacara jenius yang kursinya saat ini kau tempati Hime" jawab Szayel yang ikut pembicaraan.

"Sou ka. Kalau boleh tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Orihime pada 4 pria dihadapannya.

"Mereka juga suamimu Hime" jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan dari perempuan misterius disebrangnya.

"Heee! S-suami? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Kumohon kalian jangan membuat lelucon seperti ini" jawab Orihime frustasi.

Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh orang-orang dirumah ini. Perempuan misterius itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan menghampiri Orihime.

"Hime, kau sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam?" tanya perempuan itu, Orihime hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan lesu dan wajah murung.

"Daijobu Hime, minna sebaiknya kita segera menjelaskannya pada Hime. Kasihan bila ia dibuat bingung terus menerus" ucap perempuan itu memberi intsruksi pada yang lainnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau mereka berdua juga hadir disini? Sekalian memperkenalkan diri kembali pada Hime-chan" usul Yylfordt yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Memang benar apa yang kau bilang Yylfordt, tapi apa Hime kita bisa menunggu sampai mereka datang?" tanya Szayel pada Yylfordt.

Mereka berempat menatap Orihime, menunggu persetujuan dari sang 'istri'. Lalu Kira turut serta dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"Sumimasen tuan-tuan, mungkin ada baiknya menjelaskan beberapa point terlebih dahulu pada Orihime-sama supaya ia bisa sedikit mengerti. Untuk penjelasan lebih detail akan dilakukan setelah semuanya hadir. Bagaimana tuan-tuan?"

Semuanya tampak mengangguk setuju kecuali Orihime, Melihat Orihime diam saja Ishida pun menanyakan jawaban dari Orihime "Bagaimana Orihime? Apa kau setuju?"

Orihime masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia berharap bisa secepatnya mendapatkan penjelasan menyeluruh, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga saran dari Kira.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah walau hanya garis besar atau beberapa point saja, yang penting aku tahu mengapa semua bisa seperti ini" ucap Orihime dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah sou. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan terlebih dahulu Hime?" tanya Szayel memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano, sebenarnya eto,,, s-suamiku, apa benar Ishida-kun, Yylfordt-san dan 2 orang yang tidak hadir hari ini mereka semua suamiku?" tanya Orihime menahan malu.

"Yap! Mereka benar suamimu tapi bukan hanya mereka saja, aku dan Szayel juga suamimu Hime" jawab perempuan yang hingga saat ini masih belum memberitahukan namanya pada Orihime.

"Nani! Jadi aku me-memiliki 6 suami! Bagaimana mungkin?! Chotto, kau juga suamiku? Apa tidak salah? Kau kan perempuan" jawab Orihime histeris.

"Ahahaha sudah ku duga. Kau itu lebih pantas jadi perempuan Yumichika. Dengan dandanan seperti itu semua orang tidak akan percaya kalau kau adalah laki-laki" ledek Yylfordt pada orang tersebut.

"Urusai na. Aku juga tidak mau terus menyamar seperti ini. Gomen Hime aku belum memperkenalkan diri sejak awal. Namaku Yumichika Ayasegawa dan aku laki-laki" ucap Yumichika pada Orihime yang kini bengong menatapnya.

"Hei Orihime kau kenapa? Daijobu ka Orihime?" tanya Ishida yang khawatir melihat ekspresi Orihime.

"Ah daijobu Ishida-kun. Aku,, aku hanya tidak percaya saja. Ayasegawa-san bisa lebih cantik dari seorang perempuan. Aaahhh aku maluuu!" ucap Orihime yang membuat sweatdrop orang-orang disana.

"Eeh? Kenapa harus malu Orihime? Kau juga ehmm cantik Orihime" ucap Ishida yang kini merona wajahnya. Orihime yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap Ishida.

"Nani? benarkah Ishida-kun? A-arigatou, tapi kalau aku memang cantik kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak pernah bisa melihatku?" jawab Orihime yang kini murung. Szayel, Yumichika dan Yylfordt menatap Ishida seakan meminta penjelasan **'siapa Kurosaki?'**

"Sudahlah Orihime, untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktu memikirkan bocah baka itu? Sekarang sudah ada aku yang jadi suamimu dan akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Ishida sambil memeluk Orihime.

Tentu saja sikapnya tersebut mendapat delikan tajam dari tiga orang yang juga 'suami' Orihime.

"Ehemm,, sepertinya perlu diingatkan kembali Ishida, kami juga suami Hime. Jadi kau tidak bisa memonopoli disini. Ingat soal perjanjian kita" ucap Szayel sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Benar Hime, kami semua akan memenuhi kewajiban sebagai suami. Kau tinggal bilang saja apa yang kau ingin dan kami pasti memberikannya untukmu" ucap Yumichika sambil memisahkan Orihime dari pelukan Ishida.

"Dan yang paling penting kau harus menyukai kami berenam dengan adil. Tidak boleh ada yang lebih. Begitulah yang tertulis diperjanjian" ucap Yylfordt menambahkan.

Orihime masih belum bisa menerima apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Ditambah lagi ada kata perjanjian? Kapan hal tersebut terjadi? Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan perjanjian apapun.

"Ano sumimasen, dari tadi aku mendengar kata perjanjian? Sebenarnya perjanjian apa yang dimaksud? Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya" tanya Orihime yang kini merasakan kepalanya sangat berat karena kejadian hari ini.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan, entah apa yang sedang mereka fikirkan? Lalu Szayel berdehem dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau yakin tidak bisa mengingatnya Hime?" Orihime hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Szayel kembali melanjutkan bicaranya,

"Begitu ya, baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Perjanjiannya kau harus menjadi istri kami hingga waktu yang ditentukan.

Selama perjanjian berlangsung kau tidak boleh memiliki hubungan diluar dengan laki-laki lain, dan harus bersikap adil pada para suami. Bagaimana Hime, apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Orihime masih diam, otaknya mencerna setiap kata yang Szayel ucapkan barusan. Ia masih ragu dengan perkataan Szayel. Melihat Orihime yang masih tampak ragu, Szayel memanggil Kira untuk mendekat.

"Kira-san tolong ambilkan dokumen itu" perintah Szayel yang dijawab Kira dengan membungkuk hormat. Beberapa menit kemudian Kira datang membawa sebuah map ditangannya. Lalu Kira menyerahkan map tersebut pada Szayel.

Syazel menunjukkan map tersebut pada Orihime dan menyuruh untuk melihatnya. Ternyata itu adalah dokumen perjanjian yang isinya "... bahwa Orihime menyetujui untuk menjadi istri dari 6 orang yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini selama waktu yang ditentukan..."

Setelah membaca inti perjanjian tersebut Orihime terdiam, ia kembali syok karena tanda tangannya terukir jelas diperjanjian tersebut.

"Jadi kalian adalah suamiku?" tanya Orihime yang dijawab anggukan oleh 4 pria disana.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Seperti ada memori yang hilang dalam kepalaku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu kalian? Bukankah aku sedang bersama Ishida-kun?" Orihime kembali bertanya.

Mereka berempat saling lempar pandangan. Sedangkan Orihime meremas kepalanya frustasi karena masih belum bisa mengingat apapun.

"Kumohon jawablah, aku hanya menginginkan penjelasannya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan marah pada kalian" ucap Orihime yang sangat penasaran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hime. Kemarin Ishida bertemu denganmu di acara pernikahan teman kalian. Ishida bilang kau mabuk berat karena frustasi, ia membawamu kesini supaya kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh, dan kebetulan kau sesuai dengan kriteria yang kami cari untuk dijadikan istri" jelas Szayel singkat.

Orihime masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan. Ia kembali bertanya pada 'suami-suami' didepannya.

"Sou ka. Arigatou Ishida-kun sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kau fikirkan.

Kalau aku tidak bisa berfikir sehat, sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya Ishida-kun" Orihime tersenyum pada Ishida, Ishida balas tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah soal kriteria istri, bagaimana kau dan yang lain bisa begitu yakin kalau aku sesuai dengan kriteria? Kalian kan tidak mengenalku" tanya Orihime sambil memandangi mereka berempat.

"Itu bukan hal sulit Hime. Kami sudah tahu semua tentangmu dari Ishida. Dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam, Ishida memiliki selera yang bagus ternyata" ucap Yylfordt menyeringai pada Ishida.

"A-apa maksudmu Yylfordt?" tanya Ishida yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hei sekarang sudah hampir jam 9, apa kalian tidak pergi bekerja hari ini?" Ucap Yumichika sambil menunjuk jam besar dipojok ruangan. Szayel dan Ishida melotot, tidak percaya waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

"Ah sial aku ada meeting dengan Urahara-san jam setengah 10 nanti. Minna aku pergi dulu, oh ya Hime tetap waspada selama aku tinggal, kau satu-satunya perempuan di mansion ini" ucap Szayel sambil berbisik pada Orihime.

Orihime tersenyum melihat tingkah Szayel padanya, sedangkan Yylfordt mendecih. "Cih, aku bisa mendengarmu Szayel. Hime sebaiknya kau juga waspada kepadanya" protes Yylfordt.

"Orihime, aku juga pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Ittekimasu" pamit Ishida pada Orihime, ia juga mengecup kening Orihime sebelum pergi. Sikapnya tersebut membuat Yumichika dan Yylfordt melongo.

"Hei Ishida, kau curang! Kau membuat suami yang lain iri" protes Yylfordt pada Ishida yang sudah berlari keluar ruangan.

"Yare-yare, baru kali ini aku melihat Uryuu-kun bersikap manis pada perempuan. Ah sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap Yylfordt. Bukankah hari ini kau ada rekaman?" tanya Yumichika yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Ah iya! Aku hampir saja lupa! Arigatou Yumi-chan sudah mengingatkanku. Masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum dimulai. Hime aku juga pergi dulu ya. Hati-hati dengannya, jangan tertipu oleh tampilannya"

"Urusai Yylfordt. Aku bukan penggoda sepertimu. Sudah cepat pergi sana, manajermu dari tadi menghubungiku" ucap Yumichika sambil menghampiri Orihime.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Ittekimasu. Jaa" pamit Yylfordt sambil mencubit pipi Yumichika.

"Hei kau,, hah dasar anak itu. Nah Hime kau tidak pergi kerja hari ini?" tanya Yumichika pada Orihime yang asik memandangi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah izin cuti dari kantor kemarin Ayasegawa-san" jawab Orihime singkat.

Yumichika menghampiri Orihime, ia mengulurkan tangannya "Sou ka. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling mansion, karena mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini bersama kami"

"Nani? Tapi bagaimana dengan rumahku? Kalau aku tinggal disini perjalanan ke tempat kerjaku akan jadi lebih jauh" jawab Orihime yang mulai khawatir dengan jalan cerita hidupnya yang akan berubah 360 derajat.

"Tenang saja Hime, rumahmu sudah dipasang alarm keamanan, bahkan jika diperlukan kami bisa menambahkan penjaga disana. Soal kerja tidak perlu difikirkan,

kau bisa meminta Kira-san untuk mengantarmu setiap hari. Ia juga akan mengurus berbagai kebutuhanmu, jadi tidak perlu sungkan karena itu sudah tugasnya" jelas Yumichika pada Orihime.

"Ah tidak perlu sampai seperti itu umm,, Ayasegawa-san. Itu bisa menarik perhatian orang sekitar nantinya. Toh rumah itu sudah seperti rumah tak berpenghuni selama ini.

Ano apa itu tidak merepotkan Kira-san? Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri" jawab Orihime, ia menerima uluran tangan Yumichika. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ah hahaha benar juga. Mungkin alarm keamanan saja sudah cukup. Tentu saja tidak apa Hime. Karena kau sudah menjadi istri kami,

segala keperluanmu menjadi tugas untuk Kira-san juga. Dia sudah bekerja disini selama hampir 12 tahun" jawab Yumichika menjelaskan pada Orihime.

"Sou ka. 12 tahun? Lama sekali. Dimana kalian mengenal Kira-san?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya tidak terasa memang, dulu ayahnya juga bekerja disini. Setelah ayahnya meninggal ia yang meneruskan tugas ayahnya.

Padahal kami semua tidak memaksanya untuk bekerja disini. Walaupun dia dan ayahnya bekerja disini, tapi kami semua menganggapnya sudah seperti keluarga" jelas Yumichika pada Orihime.

Mereka tiba ditaman belakang mansion. Orihime tampak antusias melihat taman yang luas dengan banyak bunga menghiasinya. Terdapat gazibu juga ditengah taman tersebut.

"Waaahhh indah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka ada taman seindah ini disini" Orihime terlihat sangat antusias dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Yumichika tertegun beberapa saat melihat reaksi Orihime yang terlihat indah dimatanya. Orihime menari berputar-putar ditengah hamparan bunga seperti aktris-aktris di film bollywood.

"Cantik dan indah. Tidak salah aku memilihnya" gumam Yumichika yang selalu menjunjung tinggi keindahan.

TBC

Hallo minna. Gomen Fuuyu baru update, Fuuyu lagi pusing sama fic fuuyu yang lain karena masih belum ada kelanjutannya. Gara-gara file yang Fuuyu simpan kehapus sama teman (T_T)

Untung file fanfic yang laen selamat(?). Fuuyu seneng ternyata ada yang suka sama fic yang masih belum jelas ini. Hehehe.

 **\- (Guest)Mizuki Schiffer:** Ulquiorra ya? Fuuyu usahain chap depan udah bisa dimunculin. Gomen ya Mizuki-san. Arigatou reviewnya. Stay tune terus yaa.

\- **Ade854:** Arigatou udah review di fic Fuuyu yang ini. Stay tune terus ya :)

\- **(Guest)Orihime:** Hehehe iya bener banget #savejomblo. Ya udah nanti Fuuyu kasih Szayel atau Yylfordt gimana? :D Arigatou ya reviewnya :D Stay tune terus ya :)

\- **Oormiwa:** Arigatou Oormiwa-san udah review :) doakan ya semoga ceritanya bisa lebih seru n cetaarr. Hehehe. Orihimenya gak lupa ingatan kok :) cuma disegel aja(?) Fuuyu usahain chap depan ada penjelasannya. Stay tune terus ya :)

\- **INOcent Cassiopeia:** Wah Ulqui lovers yaa? Haha iya Orihime bikin iri aja punya suami 6. Arigatou ya supportnya :D Chap depan Fuuyu usahain Ulquiorra udah nongol. Arigatou ya review dan favesnya.

\- **Nelli is My Name:** Wah Nelli-san lagi UTS ya? Ganbatte Nelli-san. Semoga dengan membaca fic ini bisa bikin semangat saat UTS(?) hehehe. Yup, Yumichika disini jadi perempuan karena tuntutan kerja aja. Soal IshiHime,,, masih dirahasiakan :D nanti bakal dijelasin di chap mendatang :) Soal rate m *ngelirik Orihime* nanti Fuuyu pertimbangin dulu ya ^_^

Arigatou minna buat semua respon positifnya. Fuuyu seneng fic ini bisa diterima dengan baik.

Sampai jumpa chap depan, semoga bisa update kilat. Jaa na~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo

Story Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

Chapter 4

"Ayasegawa-san... Ayasegawa-san... Daijobu ka?" panggil Orihime pada Yumichika. Ia menghampiri Yumichika karena sedari tadi Yumichika terlihat melamun.

"Ah,, etto,, daijobu desu Hime-chan. Gomen aku sedikit melamun" jawab Yumichika sedikit gugup lantaran bisa-bisanya ia melamun dihari yang masih pagi.

"Sou ka. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Ayasegawa-san? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Orihime sedikit khawatir.

"Eh? Iie,,, iie,, aku tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya terkesima melihatmu berada diantara bunga-bunga. Kau tampak bahagia sekali Hime" jawab Yumichika sambil berjalan perlahan. Orihime mengikuti Yumichika dengan berjalan disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak perlu segan jika ingin berbincang apa saja denganku. Anggap saja aku teman lamamu Ayasegawa-san. Ah, aku sangat menyukai bunga. Dulu Sora-Nii selalu mengajakku ke ladang bunga matahari.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali berada diantara bunga-bunga. Apalagi saat matahari mulai tenggelam, semuanya terlihat seperti laut berwarna emas" ucap Orihime sambil mengenang masa kecilnya bersama mendiang kakaknya.

"Tentu saja Hime-chan, kau kan juga istriku. Sudah sewajarnya jika kita saling berbagi cerita. Ah begitu ya. Pasti menyenangkan sekali jika kita bisa kesana"

Akan tetapi ekspresi Orihime berubah menjadi sedikit murung. Yumichika khawatir melihat perubahan Orihime.

"Hime, daijobu? Apa ada perkataanku yang membuatmu sedih? Gomen Hime"

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha tersenyum meski matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ayasegawa-san. Aku hanya teringat Sora-Nii. Ia sudah meninggal sejak aku SMP. Ano,, gomennasai Ayasegawa-san, sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah tahu dimana ladang bunga matahari tersebut berada.

Karena saat itu aku masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Setiap aku menanyakan tempatnya pada Niisan, ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukannya bersama seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku.

Hehehe seperti cerita di dongeng saja" Orihime mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Yumichika tersentuh dengan cerita Orihime. Ia lupa kalau Orihime memiliki seorang kakak dan itu pun sudah tiada. Merasa bersalah, Yumichika memeluk Orihime.

"Gomen ne Hime, aku sudah mengingatkanmu lagi pada mendiang kakakmu. Pasti berat menjalani semuanya sendiri apalagi di masa-masa kau harusnya bersenang-senang bersama temanmu.

Mulai sekarang kau harus menikmati hari-harimu Hime. Kami sudah berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Kalau kau butuh teman berbicara tidak perlu sungkan untuk menemuiku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mendengarkanmu" ucap Yumichika penuh simpati.

Orihime yang awalnya terkejut karena aksi Yumichika kini tersenyum haru padanya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Yumichika menyeka air mata tersebut dengan jarinya. Ada rasa pilu dihatinya melihat Orihime menangis.

Yumichika menghadap Orihime, menatapnya beberapa saat. Perlahan Yumichika mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime. Orihime nampak gugup, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Orihime memejamkan matanya, ia tidak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Akan tetapi Yumichika menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menatap Orihime yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Yumichika tersenyum melihat tingkah Orihime tersebut. Ia merangkum pipi Orihime dengan kedua tangannya. Orihime semakin gugup, jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak menentu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh keningnya.

Orihime memberanikan diri membuka mata. Dilihatnya Yumichika tengah mencium keningnya. **'Ah ternyata dia hanya mencium keningku saja. Hanya,,, Nani? Iie,,, iie,,, aku tidak mengharapkan yang macam-macam'** inner Orihime.

Hanya beberapa detik saja Yumichika mencium kening Orihime. Yumichika tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Orihime. Kali ini Orihime menampakkan wajah polos seperti anak kecil yang tidak jadi diberi permen.

"Hehehe kau membuatku gemas Hime. Dalam beberapa menit kau sudah membuat beberapa ekspresi yang berbeda. Ah sumimasen aku menciummu. Untuk saat ini aku hanya memberimu ciuman di kening.

Anggap saja itu salam perkenalan dariku. Mungkin next time aku memberikannya disini, jadi bersiap-siaplah Hime" ucap Yumichika sambil menyentuh bibir Orihime dengan telunjuknya.

Orihime merasa panas di pipinya. Baru kali ini ada pria yang menciumnya walaupun sebatas ciuman di kening. Anehnya ia tidak merasa kesal atau dilecehkan, ia merasa nyaman bersama Yumichika meskipun baru mengenalnya.

"A-ano b-berhenti menggodaku Ayasegawa-san. Ne, bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku berkeliling lagi Ayasegawa-san, aku ingin cepat menghafal denah tempat ini" Orihime mencoba mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Ah baiklah. Sepertinya kau mulai menyukai tempat ini Hime" ucap Yumichika sambil menggandeng tangan Orihime dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Yumichika.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu cukup besar. Orihime penasaran dengan ruangan tersebut. Yumichika membuka pintunya dan mengajak Orihime masuk.

Orihime menatap takjub akan isi ruangan tersebut, disana terdapat begitu banyak buku dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan ketebalan.

"Nampaknya kau juga menyukai ruangan yang satu ini Hime. Yap, ini adalah perpustakaan kami. Disini ada banyak buku dengan berbagai macam genre.

Kau boleh membaca buku-buku disini sesuka hatimu Hime" jelas Yumichika sambil memilih sebuah buku dari rak yang berada disisi kiri ruangan.

"Wah sugoi. Tidak kusangka tempat ini memiliki perpustakaan. Rasanya seperti cerita di film-film" ucap Orihime sambil melihat-lihat buku yang ada.

Yumichika tersenyum melihat tingkah Orihime yang masih seperti anak-anak. Ia menghampiri Orihime yang asik melihat daftar buku di tiap rak.

"Ano Ayasegawa-san, apa disini ada novel? Ehee kalau tidak ada juga tidak apa. Aku bisa membaca buku tentang sejarah atau yang lainnya" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Yumichika mengajak Orihime ke sisi kanan ruangan.

Ia menunjuk ke deretan buku-buku yang ada disana. "Itu semua novel-novel koleksiku yang pernah ku baca. Kau boleh meminjamnya sesukamu Hime-chan. Oh Akhirnya aku memiliki teman untuk sharing novel" ucap Yumichika yang tampak bahagia.

Orihime tertegun melihat sikap Yumichika yang memang sama sekali tidak terlihat maskulin. Tapi tidak masalah baginya, karena di mansion ini hanya Yumichika orang asing yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Itu pun karena Yumichika berpenampilan seperti perempuan. Orihime merasa seperti memiliki kakak perempuan disini. Akan tetapi mengingat Yumichika seorang laki-laki membuat Orihime sedikit menjaga jarak.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang. Yumichika mengajak Orihime keruang makan. Selama diperpustakaan mereka asik membicarakan novel-novel yang pernah mereka baca serta film-film kesukaan mereka.

Orihime semakin merasa nyaman berada didekat Yumichika. Bahkan Ishida yang nota bene teman SMA nya pun belum pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Orihime mulai merasakan perasaan yang lain pada Yumichika.

"Ne Hime-chan, bagaimana kalau besok malam kita menonton film di bioskop? Ku dengar ada film-film menarik" ucap Yumichika yang mulai melancarkan aksinya mendekati Orihime.

"Um, tentu! Aku pastikan besok jadwalku kosong. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke bioskop" jawab Orihime dengan penuh antusias.

Terdengar ponsel Yumichika berdering, ia menjawab panggilan ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ah iya, tenang saja aku akan segera kesana setelah makan siang. Jaa" Yumichika mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Hime-chan sumimasen aku harus segera pergi. Hari ini aku ada pemotretan untuk baju musim panas. Kau mau ikut Hime-chan?" tanya Yumichika yang ingin Orihime ikut dengannya.

"Daijobu Ayasegawa-san. Wah aku tidak sabar ingin melihat hasilnya. Eto, sumimasen Ayasegawa-san sepertinya aku disini saja. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan" jawab Orihime sedikit tidak enak dengan penolakannya.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, ku sarankan kau tetap dikamar sampai aku atau Uryuu-kun pulang. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu tapi lebih baik kau tetap waspada Hime-chan. Ittekimasu" ucap Yumichika sambil mencium kening Orihime sebelum pergi.

Orihime masih terdiam ditempat duduknya. Ia segera menghabiskan sisa makanannya kemudian mencari Kira. Ia belum diberitahu dimana kamar untuknya tinggal.

Ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang, berfikir Kira mungkin ada disana. Sesampainya di halaman belakang Orihime segera menghampiri bunga mawar ungu yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal.

Akan tetapi baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan nampak sesosok pria dengan perawakan cukup tinggi berambut seperti duren mendekati bunga tersebut. Pria itu tengah menunduk menatapi mawar itu, kemudian menghirup aromanya.

Setelah selesai melakukan ritualnya pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap langit yang bisa dibilang agak berawan siang ini. Orihime terkejut melihat wajah pria tersebut, wajah yang nampak familiar baginya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin...! Di-dia..."

"Sumimasen Orihime-sama, apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kira yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Orihime menghadap Kira, "Ah iya, aku ingin menanyakan dimana kamarku dan dia, apa yang dilakukan..."

Orihime hendak menanyakan pria yang barusan dilihatnya, tapi ketika Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya pria itu hilang entah kemana.

"Ada apa Orihime-sama? Anda tampak kurang sehat saat ini? Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, mari ku antar ke kamar anda Orihime-sama" ucap Kira sambil menuntun Orihime berjalan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Kira-san. Eto tadi aku melihat seseorang yang ku kenal tapi tiba-tiba dia hilang begitu saja" tutur Orihime. Kira nampak datar-datar saja menanggapi ucapan Orihime.

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Orihime-sama. Seperti yang anda tahu, disini hanya ada aku, ke-6 tuan-tuan, serta anda Orihime-sama" jawab Kira yang masih menuntun Orihime menuju lantai 2.

Orihime masih yakin kalau ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dan ia juga tidak sedang kurang sehat. "Ano Kira-san tuanmu yang tidak hadir saat sarapan tadi seperti seperti apa rupanya?" tanya Orihime penasaran sekaligus ingin memastikan.

"Sumimasen Orihime-sama, bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahu anda, tapi akan lebih baik jika anda melihatnya langsung malam nanti. Selamat istirahat Orihime-sama,

kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan memanggilku. Permisi" pamit Kira meninggalkan Orihime yang kini mematung didepan kamarnya.

Orihime memasuki kamar barunya. Ia takjub melihat interior serta furniture yang mengisi kamarnya. Tempat tidurnya terlihat sangat nyaman dan mewah.

Ia merasa seperti seorang putri dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang ditawarkan padanya saat ini. Entah ia harus senang atau tidak dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Waahhh sugee! Ini seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Oh lihat ranjang itu seperti sedang menarikku saat ini. Yosh, akan ku gunakan dengan baik waktu istirahatku yang tersita selama ini. Selamat tidur" ucap Orihime yang langsung tidur diranjang barunya.

Sepertinya Orihime mulai menikmati tinggal dimansion ini.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 7 malam. Satu persatu penghuni mansion kembali dari aktivitasnya. Makan malam sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Kira-san, kemana Orihime? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya" tanya Ishida penasaran.

"Ah iya. Pantas saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang sedari tadi. Dimana Hime-chan Kira-kun?" tanya Yylfordt ikut penasaran.

"Orihime-sama sepertinya sedang beristirahat dikamarnya sejak tadi siang. Apa tuan-tuan ingin aku yang menuntunnya kesini?" tanya Kira pada Ishida dan Yylfordt. Saat ini baru mereka berdua yang tiba di meja maka.

"Sou ka. Tidak perlu Kira-san. Biar aku saja yang mengajaknya kesini" jawab Ishida sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hoy chotto Ishida, biar aku saja yang membawanya kesini. Aku juga ingin dekat dengan istriku" ucap Yylfordt sambil menghentikan langkah Ishida. Ishida menatapnya tajam beberapa saat.

"Iie. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau yang pergi ke kamarnya. Itu sama saja seperti mempersilahkan serigala masuk ke kandang ayam" jawab Ishida datar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Heh, konoyarou. Seenaknya saja dia mendekati Hime. Apa dia lupa kalau aku juga berhak mendekatinya" protes Yylfordt yang pastinya tidak didengar oleh Ishida. Szayel yang baru saja tiba diruang makan hanya menghela nafas melihat wajah Yylfordt yang tampak kesal.

"Hoy Aniki, untuk apa kau menampakkan wajah seperti itu? Wajar saja jika Ishida-kun seperti itu. Salah sendiri kau memiliki sifat suka bermain-main dengan perempuan" ucap Szayel memojokkan Yylfordt.

"Urusai Otouto. Lebih baik aku, tidak dicampakkan oleh perempuan. Lagi pula aku dan mereka sama-sama mendapatkan kesenangan bukan?" jawab Yylfordt mencemooh Szayel.

"Anoyarou, kalau kau bukan kakakku sudah kupastikan.."

"Yamero minna. Ma ttaku, sampai kapan kalian bertingkah seperti anak-anak? Yylfordt, setidaknya Szayel memiliki sifat bertanggung jawab dan gentle pada perempuan.

Biarkan saja Uryuu-kun mendekati Hime, ia memiliki tanggung jawab lebih karena telah membawa Hime kesini. Bisa dimengerti Yylfordt-kun?" lerai Yumichika tepat pada waktunya. Yylfordt mendecih kemudian duduk dikursinya.

"Hime, bangun. Sudah waktunya makan malam" ucap Ishida sambil kepala Orihime.

"Nghh,,, 5 menit lagi Niisan" igau Orihime.

"Hime sayang bangun. Yang lain sudah menunggumu diruang makan" Ishida menepuk-nepuk pipi Orihime.

"Ngghh,,, kau duluan saja Tatsuki-chan" igau Orihime kedua kalinya, belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun dari tidurnya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Ishida memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime. Perlahan menipiskan jaraknya. Hingga tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Orihime,

"Ishida-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Orihime tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Ishida dengan reflek segera menjauh, ia tidak menyangka Orihime memergokinya yang hampir saja menciumnya.

"Ah, a-ano,,, sudah waktunya makan malam Orihime. Semua sudah berkumpul diruang makan" ucap Ishida berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Orihime menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Eh? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa Ishida-kun?" tanya Orihime yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam Orihime. Ayo kita keruang makan, perutmu juga pasti sudah lapar saat ini" ucap Ishida sambil mengusap kepala Orihime.

"Ah chotto matte Ishida-kun, aku mau mencuci muka dulu dan merapikan diri. Jangan pergi dulu ya" ucap Orihime yang sudah sadar, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit Orihime keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang sudah fresh. Ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dan memakai parfum. Ishida menelan ludah melihat penampilan Orihime saat ini.

Orihime mengenakan mini dress berwarna peach tanpa lengan. Pas sekali hingga menampakkan setiap lekukkan pada tubuhnya.

"Nanda Ishida-kun? Ayo kita keruang makan, aku tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama" ucap Orihime seraya menarik lengan Ishida. "Ah hai" jawab Ishida pasrah diseret Orihime.

 **TBC**

Kayanya chap ini kepanjangan ya? Fuuyu rencananya mau munculin Ulquiorra di chap ini tapi masih belum bisa :( Gomennasai minna.

\- **INOcent Cassiopeia** : Gomennasai Ino-chan :( Fuuyu belum bisa munculin Ulquiorra di chap ini(T_T) tapi di chap depan Fuuyu baru bisa munculinnya. Iya Orihime cuma nikah kontrak aja tapi bisa jadi beneran juga nantinya *spoiler* Ayo siapakah presdir Espada corp? Di chap depan semua bakal dikupas walau gak tuntas. Hehee. Ayo dukung UlquiHime biar mereka bisa bersatu(?). Arigatou gozaimasu Ino-chan reviewnya.

\- **Oormiwa** : Arigatou gozaimasu Oormiwa-san reviewnya. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Arigatou reviewnya, semoga di chap depan bisa banyak yang review. Semoga chap depan tokoh-tokoh yang masih misterius bisa pada nongol. Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna. Jaa~~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo

Story Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **Chapter 5**

"Konbanwa minna, ano sumimasen membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Orihime sambil berojigi. Semua yang berada di meja makan menoleh pada Orihime.

"Ah daijobu-daijobu Hime-chan. Ne silahkan duduk Hime" ucap Szayel dari tempat duduknya.

Orihime melihat kursi yang masih kosong seperti pagi tadi. "Ano, umm apa mereka tidak hadir lagi?" tanya Orihime sedikit takut, ia masih berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Ah mereka baru saja pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi menuju kesini. Mereka sudah pasti ingin bertemu denganmu Hime-chan" jawab Szayel dengan senyumannya, ia mengerti maksud perkataan Orihime.

"Ah sou ka. Kalau begitu aku duduk disini saja. Tidak apa kan Ayasegawa-san?" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak apa Hime-chan. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa makan didekatmu" jawab Yumichika yang masih berdandan ala perempuan.

"Ehmm,,, ehmm... Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu Hime-chan" ucap Yylfordt berpura-pura sedih.

"Eehh gomen ne Yylfordt-san. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Orihime dengan senyumnya. Yylfordt terlihat sangat senang setelah disapa Orihime.

"Baik, sangat baik setelah kau menyapaku Hime-chan. Oh ya, Ishida tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan? Kalian tadi cukup lama dikamar" ucap Yylfordt sambil menyeringai pada Ishida.

Orihime tampak bingung sedangkan Ishida tampak merona serta sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka! Jangan samakan aku sepertimu Yylfordt. Tadi Orihime masih tidur pulas hingga membutuhkan berbagai cara untuk membangunkannya" jelas Ishida yang didengarkan secara seksama oleh Yylfordt, Szayel dan Yumichika.

"Hee,, begitu ya. Lalu cara apa saja yang kau lakukan untuk membangunkan Hime-chan, Ishida?" tanya Yylfordt yang masih senang menggoda Ishida.

"Urusai na. Tentu saja aku membangunkannya dengan cara baik-baik. Sebaiknya kau mencuci otakmu agar tidak berfikiran hentai" jawab Ishida berusaha menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Jadi Ishida-kun sudah lama ya membangunkanku? Huwaaaa kenapa tidak bilang Ishida-kun? Aku kan malu" ucap Orihime yang baru sadar.

"Daijobu Orihime, aku hanya 15 menit berada dikamarmu. Lagi pula aku senang memandangi wajah polosmu saat tidur" jawab Ishida sambil tersenyum pada Orihime.

"Ah iya iya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama 15 menit dikamar Hime, Uryuu-kun?" tanya Yumichika ikut menggoda Ishida.

"Kalian ini berhenti menggodaku seperti itu. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak didepan Orihime" ucap Ishida sambil mengenakan serbetnya. Sedangkan Yylfordt dan Yumichika tengah menertawakan sikap salah tingkah Ishida.

Lalu muncullah dua orang pria yang terlihat asing bagi Orihime. Kedua pria tersebut memiliki kharisma yang sama kuat, bedanya yang satu berwajah dingin sedangkan yang satunya tampak ramah.

"Ah selamat datang Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra-sama" ucap Kira sambil membungkuk hormat pada dua orang tersebut. Pria berambut coklat menjawab sapaan Kira dengan senyum sedangkan pria berkulit pucat hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah biasa mereka tempati. Pria berambut coklat memilih kursi di tengah paling ujung layaknya pemimpin di mansion ini, sedangkan pria berkulit pucat duduk di kursi sebelah kanan paling ujung, tepat di antara Ishida dan pria berambut coklat.

Orihime mendengar nama mereka akan tetapi ia belum tahu mana Aizen dan Ulquiorra.

 **'Aizen? Ulquiorra? Apa mereka suamiku yang dikatakan tadi pagi? Tak bisa kupercaya! Mereka terlihat seperti bukan orang sembarangan.**

 **Aku tidak boleh bersikap yang aneh-aneh mulai sekarang. Eehh? Aku tidak aneh kok...Ah bagaimana ini, pria yang berkulit pucat itu terlihat dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan.**

 **Apa jangan-jangan ia seorang vampir yang sedang menyamar seperti novel yang pernah ku baca? Ehh? Iie iie. Berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak Orihime'** inner Orihime yang mulai ngelantur.

"Hime, Hime,,, Daijobu Hime-chan?" panggil Yumichika yang sedari tadi menyadarkan Orihime dari lamunannya. Sekarang semua orang yang berada di meja makan menatap Orihime dengan pemikiran yang beragam.

 **'Orihime, kenapa dia? Apa ia sedang kurang sehat? Seharusnya aku memeriksa kondisinya terlebih dulu sebelum membawanya kesini'** inner Ishida khawatir.

 **'Kenapa dengan Hime-chan? Apa jangan-jangan ia takut melihat Ulquiorra? Hah, bocah itu benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Wajar setiap perempuan takut meskipun wajahnya terbilang lumayan.. Tapi tetap aku yang lebih tampan'** inner Yylfordt yang berujung narsis.

 **'Eh kenapa Hime? Ah sepertinya ia terkejut melihat Aizen-san dan Ulquiorra. Kau masih saja polos Orihime'** inner Szayel.

 **'Ada apa dengan Orihime-sama? Ah jangan-jangan ia tidak menyukai menu makanannya?'** inner Kira panik. Jauh berbeda dari yang lain.

 **'Hm,, gadis yang menarik. Apa ia terpesona dengan wajahku? Atau ia ketakutan melihat Ulquiorra? Ah tidak sia-sia aku masuk keruangan ini bersama Ulquiorra. Arigatou Ulquiorra berkatmu Orihime pasti lebih tertarik padaku'** inner Aizen yang narsis juga ternyata.

 **'Perempuan aneh'** inner Ulquiorra singkat, padat dan jelas.

Orihime sudah tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap heran ke-6 pria yang tengah memandanginya saat ini. Ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Ulquiorra, Orihime menelan ludah. Ia merasa hawa disekelilingnya mendadak dingin.

"A-ano, sumimasen aku sedikit melamun" ucap Orihime sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Hah yokatta, ku kira kau sedang kurang sehat Hime-chan. Oh ya apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Hime? Ceritakan saja pada kami, tidak perlu sungkan" ucap Yumichika sambil mengusap kepala Orihime.

"Hoy Yumichika, jangan mencuri kesempatan seperti itu. Hime-chan perkenalkan mereka adalah Aizen dan Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua juga suamimu Hime" ucap Szayel sambil tersenyum.

"Ah yoroshiku, Orihime Inoue" ucap Orihime berojigi dari tempatnya.

"Aku Aizen Sousuke. Santai saja my princess. Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu" ucap Aizen dengan suara yang halus serta senyum mautnya.

"Ha-hai Sousuke-san.." belum sempat Orihime meneruskan kalimatnya, Aizen sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Aizen Princess, mulai sekarang biasakan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Karena kau sudah menjadi nyonya Sousuke bukan?" ucap Aizen dengan tatapan dan senyum mautnya.

"Hai, wakarimashita A-Aizen-san" jawab Orihime yang sepertinya terbius oleh pesona Aizen. Ishida menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka, Yylfordt mendecih, Szayel bersikap biasa, Ulquiorra masih datar-datar saja.

 **'Tatapannya, senyumannya dan cara bicaranya benar-benar mampu meluluhkan. Ia seperti seorang womanizer. Tapi pria itu lebih menarik perhatianku. Sikap datarnya membuatku penasaran'** inner Orihime kini beralih memikirkan mereka berdua.

"Ne Ulquiorra kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu pada Orihime" ucap Szayel yang sedikit penasaran dengan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Terserah saja mau memangilku apa" ucap Ulquiorra singkat.

"Eehhh? H-hai Ulqui-san" jawab Orihime yang nampak ketakutan. Ulquiorra terlihat menatapnya dengan tajam. Suasana mendadak hening beberapa saat.

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" cicit Orihime yang merasa udara diruang tersebut menjadi suram hingga menyesakkan.

"Ayolah Ulquiorra, jangan menakuti Orihime dengan wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Kau membuatnya jadi tidak nyaman" ucap Ishida yang khawatir melihat Orihime seperti tertekan.

"Aku tahu Ishida" jawab Ulquiorra sambil menatap langsung Ishida yang berada disampingnya. Ishida tampak ngeri juga ditatap seperti itu.

Meskipun mereka sudah lama saling mengenal tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tidak takut ditatap oleh orang berwajah tanpa ekspresi dan berkulit pucat pula.

"Minna sebaiknya kita segera menyantap semua hidangan yang telah disediakan sebelum menjadi dingin. Hime, apa ada yang tidak kau sukai dari menu hari ini?" tanya Aizen mencoba membuat Orihime merasa nyaman.

"Tidak Aizen-san. Semuanya nampak menggiurkan sekali" jawab Orihime yang sudah rileks melihat senyum ramah Aizen kepadanya.

"Sou ka? Baguslah kalau begitu. Mari kita mulai makan malam hari ini.." ucap Aizen memimpin acara makan malam.

"Ittadakimasu.." seru semua yang berada di meja makan. Kira meminta izin untuk pergi selama mereka makan.

Selama makan tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, sama seperti saat sarapan tadi pagi. Orihime harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan suasana di mansion ini.

Karena bila ia makan bersama teman-temannya, mereka bebas bercerita apa saja hingga selesai makan.

Ditengah kegiatannya menyantap makan malam, Orihime menatap satu persatu para suaminya. Semua terlihat makan dengan sikap yang elegan.

Terutama Aizen, Ulquiorra dan Ishida. Cara mereka makan seperti bangsawan. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat lebih santai dan sangat menikmati makanannya.

 **'Waahh mereka terlihat sangat anggun saat menyantap makanannya. Seperti makan malam di istana saja. Untung aku tahu table manner, arigatou Niisan'** inner Orihime sambil menyantap makanannya.

Selesai makan malam bersama, Aizen meminta semuanya berkumpul di ruang baca. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan. Selama perjalanan kesana Aizen mendekati Orihime dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Orihime,,, " panggil Aizen yang sudah disebelahnya.

"Hai, Aizen-san. Doushite?" jawab Orihime.

"Apa saja kegiatanmu hari ini Orihime? Apa kau suka tinggal disini?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum mautnya.

"Ano sumimasen, soal itu aku juga belum tahu. Ah tadi pagi Ayasegawa-san mengajakku ke taman belakang, disana banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang indah. Ia juga mengajakku ke ruang baca, banyak sekali buku-buku menarik disana" jawab Orihime terdengar senang.

"Daijobu Orihime. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa. Ah begitu ya. Nampaknya kau senang bersama Yumichika?" ucap Aizen dengan senyumnya yang membius.

"I-iya, sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Dia seperti kakak perempuan bagiku" jawab Orihime jujur.

"Ah sou ka. Jadi kau menganggapnya seperti itu ya. Hehehe. Apa kau belum tahu?" tanya Aizen yang mengira Orihime belum mengetahui siapa Yumichika.

"A-aku sudah tahu Aizen-san. Walaupun ia berpenampilan seperti perempuan tetap saja ia laki-laki. Aku cukup nyaman saat bersamanya" jawab Orihime yang membuat Aizen terdiam.

 **'Hmm,,, cukup menarik. Seseorang sepertinya mampu menarik perhatian perempuan. Tipe laki-laki seperti apa yang sebenarnya disukai gadis ini?'** inner Aizen yang semakin tertarik dengan Orihime.

Aizen dan Orihime tiba diruang baca. Sedangkan yang lain sudah lebih dulu tiba disana.

"Ah sudah kumpul semua ternyata. Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pembicaraan hari ini. Orihime, kau bisa duduk disebelah Ulquiorra atau kau ingin dibawakan kursi lain Orihime?" Tawar Aizen yang mengerti ketakutan Orihime.

"Ah tidak perlu Aizen-san, aku duduk disini saja" jawab Orihime yang tidak ingin rasa takutnya diketahui Ulquiorra. Ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai gadis lemah dan cengeng.

Orihime berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya. Ruangan itu memiliki meja dan kursi yang berbeda. Aizen keluar ruangan karena mendadak ponselnya berbunyi.

Di sisi kiri, Yumichika dan Szayel duduk di sebuah sofa bergaya retro dengan warna ungu gelap yang sebenarnya bisa diduduki oleh 3 orang.

Terdapat meja kaca persegi panjang didepannya. Mereka tampak asik bercerita, entah apa yang sedang dibahas oleh mereka.

Kemudian disampingnya Ishida dan Yylfordt masing-masing duduk di sofa minimalis berwarna blue navy dan terdapat meja kayu bundar didepannya. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ishida tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya, sedangkan Yylfordt tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil memakai earphone.

Ulquiorra berada di sisi kanan. Ia duduk di sofa single bergaya minimalis dengan warna dark green serta terdapat meja marmer persegi panjang didepannya. Disebelahnya terdapat sofa yang serupa dengan milik Ulquiorra.

Di sisi utara terdapat kursi ala singgasana berwarna merah maroon serta meja marmer yang berada di sampingnya. Kursi tersebut milik Aizen yang tampaknya selaku pemimpin di mansion ini.

Semua terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Orihime merasa terasing di antara mereka. Begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

Orihime sudah duduk di samping Ulquiorra. Ia coba sedikit mengintip dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan Ulquiorra. Namun ia mencium wangi yang tidak asing baginya.

 **'Wangi ini.. Kurosaki-kun... Tak ku sangka ia memiliki selera yang sama dengan Kurosaki-kun'** inner Orihime yang menangkap aroma perpaduan bunga zaitun dan kayu guaiac yang menenangkannya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Orihime. Orihime yang masih terbuai aroma parfum tidak menyadari kalau Ulquiorra tengah menatapnya yang kini sedang memejamkan mata.

 **'Perempuan ini, apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia membuat wajah seperti itu'** inner Ulquiorra tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Orihime lakukan. Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Orihime, ia semakin dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Orihime.

Lalu ia berbisik pelan di telinga Orihime "Apa yang kau lakukan, Onna? Kau sedang mencoba menggodaku?"

Orihime terkejut menyadari Ulquiorra yang berbisik padanya. Rasa malu, terkejut dan takut bercampur jadi satu. Apalagi melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang berjarak beberapa mili darinya. Ia bisa merasakan wangi mint yang berasal dari nafas pria dihadapannya.

Ditambah tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin akan tetapi terlihat sendu bagi Orihime. Ia seperti terkena genjutsu dibuatnya. Jantungnya pun serasa ingin meledak karena berdebar tak karuan.

 **'Kami-sama, matanya indah sekali. Hijau seperti batu zamrud dan hutan pinus. Oh jantungku, sudah lama sekali tidak bereaksi seperti ini sejak terakhir kali melihat Kurosaki-kun. Mungkinkah...'** inner Orihime yang masih kontak mata dengan Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Onna? Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

Orihime merasakan panas diwajahnya mendengar suara dan kalimat seduktif dari Ulquiorra. Akan tetapi ia segera menyadarkan dirinya, ia tidak mau dipermainkan lebih jauh oleh pria asing dihadapannya saat ini.

"Su-sumimasen, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Hanya saja, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" ucap Orihime sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime datar selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Orihime kembali memandangi Ulquiorra yang kembali sibuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari Yylfordt tengah memandangi mereka dari tempatnya. Ia baru saja menyaksikan interaksi Orihime-Ulquiorra sehingga ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hey Ulquiorra, jangan berwajah datar seperti itu. Sekarang kan sudah ada perempuan disini, kau akan membuat Hime-chan menjauhimu kalau terus begitu" ujar Yylfordt yang sengaja mengusik Ulquiorra.

"Apa peduliku Yylfordt" jawab Ulquiorra dingin dan singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia tampak sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen miliknya.

"Heeh,,, dasar manusia kalong. Tidak bisakah kau berwajah sedikit ramah? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum sekalipun Ulquiorra" ujar Yylfordt yang frustasi dengan sikap dingin Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menghentikan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang patah. Suara tersebut berasal dari pulpen yang kini patah jadi dua ditangan Ulquiorra.

"Apa masalahmu Yylfordt. Kicauanmu sangat menggangguku" jawab Ulquiorra sambil mendeathglare Yylfordt.

Yylfordt menelan ludah, ia tidak menyangka Ulquiorra akan menanggapi ucapannya hingga seperti itu. Yylfordt pun memilih diam dari pada nasibnya sama seperti pulpen tersebut.

"Sepertinya mood Ulquiorra sedang labil. Kau salah sudah mengganggunya Yylfordt" ucap Ishida yang ternyata sudah menyaksikan Interaksi Ulquiorra-Orihime sejak awal.

Ia tidak menyangka Ulquiorra berbicara sedekat itu dengan Orihime. Biasanya Ulquiorra acuh dan tidak ambil pusing jika ada perempuan yang mengamatinya diam-diam.

Yylfordt hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Ishida. Ia sudah biasa mendengar kata-kata tajam dari Ulquiorra, akan tetapi hingga mematahkan pulpen seperti tadi sungguh baru dilihatnya.

Aizen sudah kembali keruangan. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Sumimasen sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Baiklah langsung saja. Kita berkumpul disini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Orihime.

Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bingung kenapa ia bisa sampai disini dan terikat perjanjian dengan kita. Mungkin kau sudah tahu beberapa point Orihime.

Dan kau juga sudah melihat surat perjanjiannya kan Orihime? Maaf kami membuatmu melakukan perjanjian tersebut, bukan tanpa tujuan kami melakukannya.

Kami butuh bantuanmu Orihime, tentunya dengan berpura-pura menjadi istri kami. Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa dekat dengan kami ber-6. Supaya chemistri bisa terbangun dan tampak meyakinkan.

Kami juga akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, karena sudah kewajiban kami sebagai suami untuk memenuhi segala keperluanmu.

Dan kau tidak boleh menolak jika kami memberikan sesuatu padamu. Tugasmu adalah menemani kami ke acara-acara penting jika kami meminta. Saat itulah peranmu sebagai istri harus dijalankan dengan baik.

Juga setiap harinya kau harus memilih dengan siapa kau akan tidur. Maksudku supaya bisa lebih mengenal dan akrab.."

"Chotto matte, bagaimana mungkin aku harus tidur dengan orang yang berbeda setiap hari? Aku bukan perempuan seperti itu!" Orihime memotong perkataan Aizen dengan emosi. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh perjanjian tersebut.

"Tenang dulu Orihime. Kau hanya menemani tidur saja, kau bisa menolak jika kami mulai berlebihan dan melawan jika kau merasa terancam. Bukan begitu Aizen-san?" ucap Szayel berusaha menepis persepsi negatif dari perkataan Aizen tadi.

"Ah seperti itulah maksudnya Orihime. Tenang saja kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menjadikanmu istri yang sebenarnya.

Aku akan membuatmu jadi nyonya Aizen Sousuke dan mendapatkan kekayaan dari Espada Corp. Aku juga akan membuatmu jadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia" ucap Aizen dengan penuh percaya diri.

Akan tetapi Orihime tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Ia kecewa dengan sikap Aizen yang berbeda.

"Gomen Aizen-san, aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kau tawarkan. Bagiku kebahagiaan bukan semata berasal dari harta kekayaan. Aku tidak ingin menjadikan pernikahan sebagai mainan.

Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau sudah menandatangani perjanjian tersebut. Aku sedang mabuk saat itu. Kalau sekedar berpura-pura menjadi istri serta menemani acara penting kalian aku tidak masalah.

Tapi harus tidur dikamar bersama orang asing aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Bisa dibilang perjanjian tersebut tidak sah karena memanfaatkan orang yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar" ucap Orihime kesal.

Mendengar hal tersebut Ulquiorra Menoleh pada Orihime. Ia menatap tajam.

"Kau bilang kami memanfaatkanmu, Onna? Asal kau tahu, Ishida memang membawamu kesini karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab sudah membawamu ke bar dan minum sampai mabuk. Tapi tidakkah kau ingat saat pertama kali kau tiba di,,,"

"Yamette Ulquiorra. Jangan diteruskan, biar aku yang menjelaskan perlahan pada Orihime. Aku yang lebih bertanggung jawab padanya disini" Ishida memotong pembicaraan Ulquiorra.

"Kebohongan apa yang akan kau katakan Ishida? Perempuan ini bukan anak kecil. Ia harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kau akan membuatnya menjadi perempuan yang manja dengan sikapmu" ucap Ulquiorra sambil menatap Ishida.

Ishida mengepalkan tangannya yang terasa gatal, ingin rasanya mendaratkan tangannya di perut lelaki dingin itu. Orihime pun tidak terima dengan judge Ulquiorra terhadapnya.

"Tahu apa anda soal diriku? Katakan saja apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Dan aku bisa perkarakan soal ini sebagai penipuan dan pemaksaan kehendak" tantang Orihime yang sudah terlanjur emosi.

"Orihime, kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Ulquiorra sudah hentikan. Tidak biasanya kau menanggapi ucapan orang lain. Lagipula kami juga yang salah karena secara tidak langsung sudah memanfaatkannya bukan?" ucap Yumichika berusaha menenangkan.

"Hn, jadi kau membela perempuan ini Yumichika. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian manjakan saja perempuan ini. Dan kau jangan harap aku akan bersikap manis pada perempuan sepertimu. Dan ingat, aku adalah seorang pengacara handal dikota ini.

Semua orang mengenalku, kalau kau ingin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri silahkan saja Onna. Aku sangat ingin melihat air mata darah mengalir diwajahmu" Uquiorra berlalu dari ruangan tersebut setelah dirasanya puas menekan mental Orihime.

"Hime Daijobu? Sudah jangan hiraukan perkataannya. Ia sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja saat ini mungkin suasana hatinya sedang kacau" ucap Szayel membujuk Orihime.

"Orihime gomennasai. Aku harap kau dan Ulquiorra bisa cepat akrab. Seperti yang Szayel bilang, ia sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang jahat. Gomen kalau kata-kataku tadi membuatmu tersinggung.

Kami bukanlah pria seperti yang kau fikirkan. Kumohon kau bersedia membantu kami Hime. Kau sesuai dengan kriteria istri yang kami cari" ucap Aizen yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Orihime.

Melihat Aizen tampak memelas dihadapannya, Orihime tidak tega juga untuk menolaknya. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap satu persatu wajah 'suami'nya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula disurat perjanjian itu sudah ada tanda tanganku. Tapi, soal memilih dengan siapa harus tidur setiap malam,,, aku masih,,, "

"Tenang saja Hime, kau hanya tidur dikamar kami saja. Kau tahu kami semua tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk saling mengenal. Saat kau bermalam dikamar kami saat itulah kau bisa lebih mengenal kami.

Kita bisa mengobrol apa saja tanpa interupsi dari yang lain. Kalau kami mulai kelewatan kau bisa menolak atau melawan Hime. Bagaimana?" jelas Yumichika berusaha meyakinkan Orihime.

Setelah berfikir beberapa menit Orihime sudah bisa memantapkan dirinya.

"Baiklah a-akan ku coba" Jawab Orihime.

"Ah Yokatta. Selamat datang di mansion Las Noches Orihime. Gomen kami tidak memberi sambutan yang menarik untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau adalah satu-satunya ratu di mansion ini" ucap Aizen sambil mencium tangan Orihime.

"A-ano tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kalian" ucap Orihime dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Ne Hime-chan kalau begitu sekarang tentukan malam ini kau akan bermalam dikamar siapa?" ucap Yylfordt yang baru membuka suaranya.

Orihime nampak terkejut, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menerima perjanjian tersebut. Ia menarik nafas lalu...

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan bermalam dengan..."

 **TBC**

Hallo minna-san... Moga gak jadi aneh ya ceritanya, Fuuyu coba dipanjangin nih durasinya. Soalnya pada minta yang panjang nih(?) ㈳3㈳3. Ulquiorra udah nongol di chap ini walaupun cuma datar-datar aja ekspresinya(?), moga di chap depan bisa nongol lagi ㈳5

Gomen ya TBC nya sinetron banget ㈳3㈳3 biar penasaran. Khu,,,khu,,,khu,,, Kira-kira Orihime nginep dikamar siapa yaaa? Yang tebakannya benar dapat ucapan selamat dari Fuuyu (?) #Author gak modal# ㈶1

\- **Tami04** : Hallo Tami-san. Moga chap ini cukup panjang ya ㈳3 walaupun masih belum ada interaksi yang bernuansa romance antara Orihime dengan 'suami-suami'nya. Haha iya bener jadi agak ribet juga ini ngundinya siapa yang dapet giliran. Tapi Fuuyu usahakan semua kebagian porsi yang cukup.

Kenapa Yumichika? Karena dari awal debutnya di anime, gak tau kenapa Fuuyu langsung love at the first sight sama doi. Di fic ini akan bertaburan cowok-cowok ganteng lhoo ㈴1 Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya Tami-san ㈴2stay tune terus yaa.

\- **INOcent Cassiopeia** : Hallo Ino-chan. Moga chap ini cukup panjangnya, kalau kurang nanti Fuuyu jauh-jauhin jarak spasinya biar keliatan panjang ㈳3#error# Jatuh cinta,,, Hmm bisa dibilang begitu. Soalnya Orihime itu cocok dengan kriteria istri idaman mereka.

Spoiler dikit, selain Ishida ada juga diantara mereka yang udah lama kenal Orihime. Hohoho. Ulqui udah nongol nih Ino-san. Moga perannya disini tidak mengecewakan. Siapakah cowok di halaman belakang? Saat ini identitas masih dirahasiakan. Pokoknya cowok ganteng juga ㈳3 dan bukan hantu. Hehehe. Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya Ino-chan. Stay tune terus yaa.

\- Nelli is My Name : Hallo Nelli-chan. Hehehe nanti Fuuyu kasih Ishida atau Aizen buat Nelli-chan Iya Orihime belum bawa baju-baju miliknya jadi yang dia pake itu baju dari Yumichika yang pastinya sexy-sexy ㈳3

Kemungkinan bisa jadi rate M tapi Fuuyu tanya sama para tetua dulu yaaa ㈳3 Gimana UTS nya Nelli-chan? Moga hasilnya bagus ya berkat fic ini (?) #apa hubungannya?# hehehe. Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya Nelli-chan. Stay tune terus yaaa.

Arigatou minna udah meluangkan waktunya baca fic Fuuyu sampai chap ini. Moga lebih banyak lagi peminat dan pembacanya. Arigatou untuk review, follow dan favenya ㈴5 juga untuk reviewer yang selalu hadir ㈴5㈴5 Di chap depan Fuuyu usahakan ada romantic scene Orihime dengan pasangannya.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna. Jaa~~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bleach©Tite Kubo

Story©Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: M (for save)

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship, mulai ada adegan sedikit "panas" jadi yang usia 17 ke bawah dilarang liat. Kalo nekat tanggung sendiri akibatnya.

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

Main Chara:

1\. Ishida Uryuu: 28th, Dokter & pemilik Karakura Hospital.

2\. Ulquiorra Schiffer: 29th, Pengacara.

3\. Yumichika Ayasegawa: 29th, Model & Actress.

4\. Szayel Apporo Granz: 29th, CEO perusahaan IT Franccion corp.

5\. Yylfordt Granz: 30th, Musisi & Model.

6\. Aizen Sousuke: 35th, Presdir Espada corp.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **Preview**

"Ne Hime-chan kalau begitu sekarang tentukan malam ini kau akan bermalam dikamar siapa?" ucap Yylfordt yang baru membuka suaranya.

Orihime nampak terkejut, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menerima perjanjian tersebut. Ia menarik nafas lalu...

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan bermalam dengan..."

 **Chapter 6**

"Ishida-kun. Tidak apa kan?" ucap Orihime dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan Ishida tampak tersenyum angkuh sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Hee? Ishida lagi? Semalam kan kau sudah bersamanya Hime" ucap Yylfordt yang tidak terima dengan keputusan Orihime.

"Ne Ishida, kau tidak memaksa Hime kan?" tanya Szayel dengan seringainya.

"Tentu saja tidak Szayel. Aku tidak pernah memaksa pada siapa pun" jawab Ishida masih dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Hah ya sudahlah kalau Hime-chan ingin bersama Uryuu-kun malam ini, lagi pula masih ada hari besok bukan? Ne Uryuu-kun jangan melakukan permainan dokter-pasien pada Hime ya" ucap Yumichika menggoda Ishida.

"E-eh t-tentu saja tidak Yumichika. Kau sudah tertular virus hentai Yylfordt rupanya. Sebaiknya besok kalian mencuci otak bersama" balas Ishida meledek Yumichika.

"Hee? Ada apa Uryuu-kun? Kau memang seorang dokter kan? Lalu apa yang salah dari ucapanku? Ah sepertinya otakmu yang harus dicuci, ne Uryuu-kun" jawab Yumichika sambil menyeringai sedangkan Yylfordt tertawa geli.

"Arrgghh urusai. Jangan memutar balik omongan Yumichika" jawab Ishida setengah kesal lantaran jadi bahan olokan teman-temannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Apapun keputusan Orihime kita harus menghargainya. Mungkin ada yang Orihime ingin bicarakan dengan Ishida" ucap Aizen dengan tenang dan seolah bisa membaca fikiran Orihime.

 **'Eehhh.. Aizen-san bisa mengetahuinya? Apa ia seorang cenayang?'** inner Orihime dengan wajah polos. Aizen yang melihatnya pun tertawa.

"Hehehe kenapa princess? Tidak perlu bingung aku bisa tahu fikiranmu. Kau tahu, wajahmu itu seperti sebuah buku yang mudah dibaca.

Kau beruntung Ishida bisa bermalam dengannya dua kali" ucap Aizen sambil menghampiri Orihime kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Orihime nampak terkejut.

"Princess besok kau ada waktu jam 7 malam?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum membius andalannya.

"Tidak ada Aizen-san" jawab Orihime dengan gugup. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan mendadak dari Aizen.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Besok kita akan menghadiri acara penyerahan jabatan presdir Espada Corp. Jadi persiapkan dirimu princess.

Ah ya, Yumichika tolong besok kau dandani Orihime agar terlihat seperti istri seorang presdir" ucap Aizen kemudian meninggalkan ruangan setelah mendapat jawaban "iya" dari Yumichika.

"Ne Hime sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat agar wajahmu nampak segar saat di dandani besok. Oyasumi minna, jaa" ucap Yumichika lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Begitu pula dengan Szayel dan Yylfordt, mereka juga kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah mengucap "Oyasumi" pada Orihime.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua diruangan tersebut. Ishida memutar otak bagaimana mengajak Orihime ke kamarnya, karena ia belum pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada perempuan manapun.

 **'Yosh. Semoga kata-kataku tidak tersengar aneh'** inner Ishida dengan tekad bulat.

"Orihime, mari kita ke kamar" ajak Ishida dengan rona merah di pipinya, ia juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime.

"U-um" jawab Orihime menganggukan kepalanya dan menyambut uluran tangan dari Ishida. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju kamar Ishida yang letaknya berada di ujung lorong lantai 2 mansion.

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam, rona merah tampak menghiasi wajah keduanya. Sesampainya didepan kamar, Ishida mempersilahkan Orihime masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hime, apa kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur?" tanya Ishida yang terdengar seperti 'invitation' bagi Orihime.

 **'Ah sial,,, apa aku terdengar seperti orang mesum? Bagaimana ini?'** inner Ishida canggung.

"Ano, aku sudah mandi tadi saat Ishida-kun menungguku untuk makan malam. Kalau Ishida-kun ingin mandi silahkan duluan, aku hanya ingin mencuci muka saja" jawab Orihime malu-malu.

 **'Aduh,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini membuatku malu'** inner Orihime yang tak kalah canggungnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau cuci muka saja duluan Orihime, setelah itu aku mandi" ucap Ishida sambil menyiapkan piyamanya.

"Ano, bisakah aku ke kamarku sebentar? Sabun mukaku ada disana dan juga aku ingin mengganti pakaian" tanya Orihime meminta izin pada Ishida.

"Ah tentu saja Orihime. Sumimasen, seharusnya aku tadi ke kamarmu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajakmu kesini. Perlu ku temani?" tanya Ishida sambil memegang pundak Orihime.

"Tidak usah Ishida-kun, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula kamarku kan hanya beberapa langkah saja dari kamar ini. Aku akan segera kembali Ishida-kun" jawab Orihime dengan senyum yang manis seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu. Sebaiknya kau sudah kembali kesini saat aku selesai Orihime" ucap Ishida yang sedikit khawatir membiarkan Orihime ke kamarnya sendiri di malam hari. Pasalnya, Orihime satu-satunya gadis di mansion ini.

"Um, tenang saja Ishida-kun" jawab Orihime setelah itu berlalu dari kamar Ishida. Ishida segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri setelah seharian beraktivitas.

"Hah akhirnya bisa kembali ke kamarku walau sebentar. Orihime, kau hanya menemaninya tidur saja tidak lebih. Anggap saja kau sedang menginap bersama teman-teman seperti waktu SMA dulu" ucap Orihime pada dirinya sendiri.

Orihime sangat gugup dan malu ketika ia harus tidur berdua dengan Ishida. Tidak seperti malam kemarin karena ia mabuk dan sampai saat ini ingatannya masih belum jelas.

Setelah mencuci muka Orihime hendak mengganti dressnya dengan pakaian tidur. Ia membuka lemari besar dihadapannya yang sudah berisi pakaian-pakaian bukan miliknya. Entahlah, mungkin Yumichika yang menyiapkan semuanya.

"Ah bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku tidur dengan pakaian seperti ini? Kalau aku tidur sendiri sih tidak masalah. Hah besok aku harus membawa semua pakaian milikku" ucap Orihime frustasi lantaran semua pakaian tidur yang tersedia berupa lingerie dengan jubah luarannya.

Orihime tidak biasa tidur dengan pakaian yang terbilang sexy tersebut. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia memilih lingerie berbahan silk polos warna ungu tua dengan luaran warna yang sama. Lingerie tersebut memiliki panjang 10cm diatas lutut.

Setelah mengganti baju, Orihime memakai parfum kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia sudah terbiasa menggunakan parfum sebelum tidur supaya bisa lebih rileks.

Orihime keluar dari kamarnya lalu melihat sosok pria berjalan menuju balkon. Orihime reflek mengikuti pria tersebut diam-diam. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat pria itu menegok ke arahnya.

 **'Dia! Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Ah mungkinkah aku berhalusinasi?'** inner Orihime tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia sempat mengusap-usap matanya untuk memastikan.

Meskipun penerangan di balkon tidak terlalu terang, akan tetapi Orihime sangat yakin dengan orang yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia juga tidak memiliki masalah dengan penglihatannya.

Merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan, pria itu berbalik dan menatap Orihime dengan sedikit terkejut. Orihime tidak berani membuka suara, pria itu perlahan menghampiri Orihime.

Pria itu masih membisu, akan tetapi pandangan matanya terlihat nanar saat memandang Orihime. Ia menyentuh pipi Orihime sambil tersenyum sedangkan Orihime hanya diam mematung ditempatnya.

Ia merasa panas menjalari matanya melihat sosok familiar dihadapannya saat ini tengah membelai lembut pipinya sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau, kenal dengan mereka? Apa kau benar-benar nyata..." tanya Orihime, masih ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum lalu memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Orihime hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih dipeluk oleh pria tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit memeluk gadis bersurai orange dihadapannya, pria itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup kening Orihime. Orihime terkejut dengan aksi pria yang tidak asing menurutnya.

"Hime, Orihime... Kau dimana?" terdengar suara Ishida memanggil Orihime yang sedari tadi belum kembali ke kamarnya. Ishida sangat khawatir Orihime 'diculik' oleh suami yang lain dan ia pun mencarinya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Orihime menengok ke arah suara Ishida memanggilnya lalu menatap pria dihadapannya. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala sambil memberi isyarat dengan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Pria itu perlahan menjauh dari Orihime, meninggalkannya sendiri terpaku ditempatnya.

"Ternyata kau disini Orihime. Aku sangat khawatir padamu" ucap Ishida sambil memeluk Orihime dari belakang. Orihime diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Ishida.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun... Hiks,,," ucap Orihime dengan terisak. Ishida memutar tubuh Orihime hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Orihime?! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ishida khawatir.

"Kurosaki-kun,,, hiks,, baru saja aku bertemu Kurosaki-kun..."

Ishida mengernyitkan dahi, ia cukup heran mendengar penuturan sang gadis.

"Ichigo? Tidak mungkin ia kesini Orihime, ia tidak mengetahui tempat ini. Mungkin kau salah lihat Orihime" ucap Ishida sambil menyeka air mata Orihime dengan jemarinya.

"Tapi Ishida-kun,,, baru saja ia disini. Bahkan pelukannya masih bisa kurasakan" jawab Orihime meyakinkan Ishida yang tanpa Orihime sadari sempat berekspresi kesal beberapa saat.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar Orihime, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan" ucap Ishida sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

Orihime menurut, ia merasa tubuhnya mulai dingin. Ishida merangkul pinggang Orihime, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kamar Ishida.

Tanpa mereka sadari pria tadi sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Dia mirip denganmu... Istriku..."

"Orihime, tubuhmu dingin sekali. Kau ingin aku buatkan minuman hangat?" tanya Ishida sambil menutupi tubuh Orihime dengan selimut.

"Tidak usah Ishida-kun. Kalau boleh aku ingin wine atau bourbon saja" jawab Orihime yang kini duduk bersandar ditempat tidur.

"Sepertinya aku masih memiliki beberapa wine. Chotto akan ku ambilkan" ucap Ishida seraya mengambil sebotol white wine beserta gelas dari dalam lemari di kamarnya. Kemudian Ishida menuangkan wine tersebut untuk Orihime.

"Arigatou Ishida-kun. Kau tidak menemaniku minum?" tanya Orihime heran melihat Ishida hanya menyiapkan satu gelas saja.

"Domo Orihime. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum. Besok aku harus fit saat melakukan operasi" jawab Ishida sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi wine pada Orihime.

Orihime menggoyangkan gelas winenya pelan kemudian mencium aroma wine tersebut. Setelah itu ia mencicipinya sedikit. Terlihat senyum puas diwajah Orihime.

"Mm,, wine ini berusia tua. Tak ku sangka kau juga pandai memilih wine Ishida-kun" ujar Orihime lalu meneguk lagi separuh wine digelasnya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu paham mengenai jenis-jenis wine. Itu merupakan hadiah dari seorang kolega" jawab Ishida sambil memandangi Orihime yang tampak menikmati wine tersebut.

"Ah begitu ya.. Aku sangat menyukai wine ini. Ano, bolehkah aku menambah winenya Ishida-kun?" ucap Orihime sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya. Ini silahkan, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan minum terlalu banyak Orihime" Ishida kembali menuangkan wine pada gelas Orihime.

"Ano Orihime,, sejak kapan kau suka minum? Setahuku kau gadis polos yang tidak mungkin menyentuh minuman beralkohol?" tanya Ishida yang cukup terkejut dengan perubahan Orihime.

"Tenang saja Ishida-kun, aku kan sudah dewasa sekarang. Hei kau lupa Ishida-kun? Umurku sudah 28 tahun. Banyak hal yang berubah Ishida-kun, mungkin aku bukan lagi gadis polos yang dulu kau kenal.

Aku mulai menyukai wine dan minuman berakohol lainnya sejak aku dekat dengan Rangiku-chan. Ia sangat kuat dalam hal minum. Rangiku-chan adalah temanku sejak aku kuliah. Dia bukan orang jahat kok, dia orang yang sangat baik.

Dia sudah seperti Onee-chan bagiku. Bahkan banyak yang mengira kami saudara karena kemiripan fisik kami. Aku sudah berubah Ishida-kun, banyak hal yang berubah dariku. Tapi,,, ada satu hal yang hingga saat ini belum berubah..."

Orihime kembali meminum winenya hingga gelasnya kosong lalu mengisinya kembali hingga penuh. Ishida masih mendengarkan Orihime dengan serius.

"Kurosaki-kun,,, perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun entah mengapa masih belum bisa berubah. Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin membuang semua tentangnya dari hidupku, tapi.. Sulit, sulit sekali melupakannya.

Kenapa Kurosaki-kun lebih memilih Kuchiki-san yang saat itu belum lama dikenalnya? Ia dengan mudahnya menolak pernyataan cintaku dengan ucapan

 **"Maaf kau sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabatku dan imoutoku"** Tega sekali.. Hiks,,," Orihime mulai menitikkan air matanya sambil menenggak sekaligus wine digelasnya.

"Dan dua hari kemudian ku dengar kabar mereka sudah resmi sebagai pasangan. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku Ishida-kun?

Aku hancur Ishida-kun,,, setelah kepergian Sora-Nii, dialah yang ku jadikan panutan" Orihime kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan wine dan meminumnya sekaligus.

"Dia selalu perhatian kepadaku, selalu membantuku, bahkan selalu menjagaku. Tapi ternyata semua ia lakukan padaku sebagai sahabatnya, imoutonya. Siapa yang salah disini Ishida-kun? Siapa... Hiks,, hiks,,,"

Melihat Orihime menangis membuat hati Ishida terasa nyeri, apalagi yang membuat gadis tersebut sedih adalah Ichigo, pria yang bertahun-tahun dicintainya tanpa berbalas.

Ishida memeluk Orihime, membiarkan gadis tersebut melampiaskan seluruh kesedihan dalam pelukannya. Ishida mengusap lembut kepala Orihime lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

 **'Aku mengerti yang kau rasakan Orihime, sangat mengerti. Butuh waktu berapa lama lagi agar kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku Hime..'** inner Ishida yang masih memeluk erat gadis pujaannya.

"Apakah salah Kurosaki-kun yang sudah terlalu baik padaku? Atau memang salahku yang sedari awal menyalah artikan semua kebaikannya? Aku harus apa Ishida-kun? Bulan depan ia akan menikah dengan Kuchiki-san..

Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka menikah huh? Apa yang mereka tunggu? Kemarin kau dengar sendiri bukan mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' sebelum menikah. Aku sakit mendengarnya Ishida-kun, aku sakit.."

Orihime kembali meminum wine nya, kali ini langsung dari botolnya. Setelah puas menghabiskan hampir seluruh isi botol, ia menaruh botol wine tersebut pada meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Orihime kembali melanjutkan curahan hatinya pada Ishida.

"Jangankan melakukan 'itu' berciuman pun aku belum pernah melakukannya. Memalukan bukan di usiaku yang hampir kepala tiga ini aku masih seorang perawan? Hah, selama ini aku menjaga tubuhku hanya untuk Kurosaki-kun..

Tapi untuk apalagi aku menjaganya? Toh dia saja sudah melakukannya dengan Kuchiki-san. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku memberikannya padamu. Apa kau bersedia, ne Uryuu-kun.."

Orihime tiba-tiba menindih tubuh Ishida yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Ishida sangat terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak pada sikap Orihime.

"Orihime kau mabuk. Sudah kubilang jangan minum terlalu banyak. Aku akan mengambilkan ocha hangat untukmu" ucap Ishida sambil menjauhkan Orihime dari tubuhnya.

"Matte Uryuu-kun. Aku tidak mabuk, aku juga tidak butuh ocha hangat. Yang aku butuhkan itu kau Uryuu-kun. Apa kau tidak menginginkanku Uryuu-kun?" Orihime memeluk pinggang Ishida dari belakang ketika hendak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Orihime, tolong lepaskan. Berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini" ucap Ishida dengan nada datar, tidak seperti biasanya. Ishida masih membelakangi Orihime.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya Uryuu-kun. Bukankah kita sekarang menjadi suami-istri? Kau pasti menginginkannya bukan?" Orihime menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak kanan Ishida. Jemarinya mulai meraba perut Ishida.

Merasa tingkah Orihime makin keterlaluan, Ishida menepis kasar pelukan Orihime. Orihime yang tidak siap terjungkal diatas tempat tidur.

"Yamero Orihime. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya denganmu! Kau tidak seperti Inoue Orihime yang ku kenal!" Ishida berjalan menuju pintu tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menatap seperti apa ekspresi Orihime saat ini.

"Hiks,,, hiks,,, aku gadis menyedihkan yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh pria manapun. Aku tidak bisa menarik pria manapun. Aku benar-benar gadis yang payah" ucap Orihime di sela isak tangisnya.

Melihat Orihime begitu rapuh membuat Ishida menyesalkan sikap kasarnya tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan Orihime. Pria mana yang tidak senang diajak melakukan 'itu' oleh perempuan yang disukainya?

Akan tetapi Ishida tahu kalau Orihime berkata seperti itu diluar kesadarannya. Ishida tidak mau melakukannya saat Orihime tidak sadar akan perbuatannya.

Ishida mengbampiri Orihime yang tengah menangis ditempat tidur, ia memeluk tubuh Orihime yang terasa mungil namun padat dipelukannya. Ishida berusaha menenangkan Orihime dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Setelah tangis Orihime tidak lagi terdengar, Ishida melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Orihime yang sudah dibasahi air mata. Ishida mengambil tissue yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

Lalu mengelap wajah Orihime dengan hati-hati. Entah dorongan darimana perlahan jarak wajah mereka mulai menipis dan semakin dekat. Aroma wine tercium jelas dari nafas Orihime membuat Ishida seakan mabuk juga dibuatnya.

 **(WARNING!)**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Bibir mereka bertemu, saling menempel satu sama lain. Ishida mulai melumat pelan bibir Orihime. Ia dapat merasakan sisa wine yang menempel pada bibir sang gadis. Terdengar suara desahan Orihime, membuat tubuh Ishida terasa panas.

Lidah Ishida menerobos masuk, menginvasi mulut Orihime dan mengajak lidah Orihime beradu dengan lidahnya. Tanpa sadar posisi mereka yang semula duduk berhadapan kini Orihime berada dibawah tubuh Ishida.

Mereka masih menikmati permainan lidah yang didominasi oleh Ishida. Tubuh keduanya sudah terasa panas meskipun AC kamar tersebut bersuhu 17° C.

"Mmmhhh Uryuu-kun,,, O-onegai..." ucap Orihime disela kegiatannya.

Suara Orihime terdengar seduktif ditelinga Ishida. Ia menyudahi kegiatannya lalu menatap Orihime yang penampilannya terlihat sangat menggoda dibawahnya. Lingerienya tampak berantakan dan mengekspose belahan tubuh bagian depannya.

Ishida menenggak ludah, sangat tergiur akan pemandangan yang menggoda tersebut. Ishida melepaskan luaran lingerie Orihime, membuangnya asal. Lalu ia melepaskan lingerie Orihime, melemparnya seperti luarannya tadi.

Kini Orihime hanya mengenakan bra dan underwear. Terlihat jelas dua bukit yang berukuran besar meski masih terbalut bra sebagian. Orihime terlihat malu-malu ditatap oleh Ishida.

Ishida kembali menginvasi rongga mulut Orihime, kali ini lebih liar dibandingkan awal. Orihime tidak diam saja, ia melepaskan kancing-kancing piyama yang digunakan Ishida. Sekarang Ishida sudah topless dan mengekspose tubuh atletisnya.

Ciuman Ishida berlanjut menuju leher Orihime, aroma parfum masih tercium jelas olehnya dan membuat libidonya terpacu. Ia menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher Orihime. Orihime mendesah pelan, menikmati setiap aksi yang Ishida lakukan.

Ishida melanjutkan kegiatannya pada dada Orihime. Ia membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Orihime merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang lain bereaksi hebat.

"U-Uryuu-kuunnhh, cepat lakukan,,," pinta Orihime yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang Ishida berikan.

Ishida tersadar dari nafsu yang beberapa waktu lalu membutakannya. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Orihime yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan nafas tersengal. Ishida tidak ingin melanjutkan lagi kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Orihime, gomennasai. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita melakukannya bukan karena nafsu saja. Sebaiknya kita segera istirahat, sekarang sudah jam 2 malam Orihime" ucap Ishida lalu mengecup kening Orihime.

Ishida membaringkan tubuh Orihime dan memakaikan selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. Orihime terdiam, ia merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang kemudian tertidur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **Sudah** **aman** **untuk** **dibaca** )

Pagi hari Orihime terbangun dari tidur yang terasa nyenyak. Orihime hendak mengubah posisi menjadi duduk namun ia merasakan berat pada kepalanya serta rasa mual yang mengaduk perutnya.

Orihime memaksakan diri berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana ia memuntahkan apa saja yang ada dalam perutnya.

Ishida terbangun mendengar suara Orihime dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan khawatir ia menghampiri Orihime yang masih memuntahkan isi lambungnya. Ishida memijit pelan tengkuk Orihime, membantunya supaya lebih rileks.

Setelah merasa perutnya tidak lagi mual, Orihime mencuci mulut dan wajahnya. Namun kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing dan hampir saja jatuh jika Ishida tidak segera merangkulnya.

Disitulah Orihime baru menyadari bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Serta penampilan Ishida yang topless dilihatnya membuat Orihime berfikir yang macam-macam.

"Kyaaa! Ishida-kun, apa yang terjadi padaku?!" teriak Orihime histeris. Ishida pun baru menyadari penampilan Orihime yang hanya mengenakan bra dan underwear.

"Ah eto, chotto aku carikan pakaianmu Orihime" Ishida mendudukkan Orihime di kloset, lalu mencari lingerie Orihime yang dilemparnya asal semalam.

Ishida kembali dengan membawa lingerie Orihime beserta luarannya. Orihime segera memakainya didalam kamar mandi sedangkan Ishida menunggu diluar.

 **'Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kali ini aku hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja. Ahh kepalaku masih terasa pusing'** inner Orihime seraya memakai pakaiannya.

Orihime keluar dari kamar mandi dengan malu-malu. Ishida menghampiri Orihime dan merangkulnya.

"Orihime, daijobu? Kau ingin sarapanmu diantarkan kesini?" tanya Ishida dengan cemas. Orihime menggeleng.

"Daijobu Ishida-kun. Tidak enak dengan yang lain kalau aku tidak makan bersama mereka" jawab Orihime yang terdengar lemah.

"Tidak apa Orihime, kalau kau merasa kurang sehat sebaiknya jangan dipaksakan. Mereka pasti akan mengerti" ucap Ishida sambil mengusap kepala Orihime.

"Tenang saja Ishida-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya apa semalam aku terlalu banyak minum?" tanya Orihime teringat dengan hal terakhir yang dilakukannya.

"Yah kau menyisakan 1/4 botol dari wine yang kau minum. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa meminum hampir seluruh wine dengan kadar alkohol yang terbilang tinggi Orihime" jelas Ishida memapah Orihime menuju tempat tidur.

"Begitukah? Pantas saja kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang. Oh perutku terasa mual lagi Ishida-kun" ucap Orihime yang kini duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

Ishida tampak mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya, setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya ia kembali menghampiri Orihime.

"Ini pakai dilehermu dan hirup aromanya. Ini bisa mengurangi rasa mual yang kau rasakan Orihime" ucap Ishida lalu memberikan sebotol minyak angin pada Orihime.

"Arigatou Ishida-kun, aku akan segera mengembalikannya" ucap Orihime sambil mengoleskan minyak angin tersebut pada lehernya dan menghirup aromanya. Wajah Orihime terlihat lebih rileks sekarang.

"Tidak apa Orihime, kau simpan saja. Kau akan membutuhkannya lagi nanti. Oh ya aku akan meminta Kira menyiapkan bubur dan ocha hangat untukmu, kau tunggu disini saja Orihime" ucap Ishida kemudian meninggalkan Orihime dikamarnya.

"Kami-sama, apa tadi malam terjadi sesuatu lagi antara aku dengan Ishida-kun? Tidak biasanya aku semual ini sehabis minum. Walaupun tidak sering tapi aku sudah terbiasa meminum minuman beralkohol tinggi.

Ahh,,, jangan-jangan aku... Bagaimana ini?" ucap Orihime menduga-duga apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

TBC

Hallo Minna, gomen Fuuyu updatenya gak kilat, eh pas update ceritanya jadi ganti rate. Hehehe.. Fuuyu gak tau itu udah masuk rate M atau masih T+ ? Jadi biar aman Fuuyu bilang aja M. ㈳3㈳3

Gomen juga Fuuyu pasangin Orihime sama Ishida, bukan Ulquiorra. Kan di chap kemaren Ulqui nya kabur gitu aja pas masih kumpul-kumpul di ruang baca. Jadi Orihime gak milih Ulqui apalagi Ulqui nya juga jutek sama Orihime.

Tapi nanti Orihime bakal mau kok bermalam sama Ulquiorra, tinggal tunggu aja kapan gilirannya. Hehehe. Sekarang Fuuyu sapa dulu teman-teman yang udah kasih reviewnya.

\- **Oormiwa** : Hallo Oormiwa-san. Semoga chap ini gak bosenin ya Oormiwa-san. Arigatou reviewnya ㈳5 Stay tune terus yaaa ㈴1

\- **tamiino** : Hallo Tami-chan. Hehehe Yumichika itu jadi cewek bisa, cowok juga bisa. Yap, Aizen dan Ulquiorra duo ganteng kharismatis yang nongol. Jadi jealous nih Orihime dapet suami kece-kece(?) #kan fuuyu sendiri yang bikin yaa? Hehehe#

Ishida gitu biar bisa lebih dekat sama Orihime. Kan nanti Orihime penasaran, terus dekatin Ishida terus biar dikasih tahu. Hehehehe. Gak deh itu intermezzo doang. Semoga chap ini cukup panjang ya Tami-chan.

Arigatou reviewnya ㈴2 semoga chap ini gak bosenin. Stay tune terus yaa ㈴1

\- **Nelli is My Name** : Hallo Nel-chan. Nanti Aizen sama Ishida Fuuyu kirim lewat PM yaa #emang bisa yaa?# ㈳3 wah mau dong senternya, biar bisa kantongin Ulqui sama Byakuya. Hihihi.

Di chap ini udah Fuuyu coba bikin rate M (beneran masuk rate M gak sih?) tapi kayanya kurang deh ㈳3 tetua itu Aniki nya Fuuyu, secara Fuuyu kan numpang Kompi sama Lepinya dia. Jadi minta izin dulu sama Aniki dan syukurlah dia bolehin #sebenernya dia gak tau rate M itu apa. Hahaha#

Semoga chap ini gak bosenin yaa. Arigatou reviewnya Nel-chan. Stay tune terus yaa ㈳5㈳5

\- **INOcent Cassiopeia** : Hallo Ino-chan. Ulqui mah gitu orangnya ㈳5 Jangan Ino-chan, kalo Ulqui tidur sama Ino-chan, Fuuyu gimana? #apa hubungannya ㈳3㈳3# Hehehe tenang aja Orihime kuat kok ladenin 6 orang(?)

Ulqui junior ya? Nanti Fuuyu usahain deh paksa Ulqui sama Orihime ㈳3㈳3 Semoga chap ini gak bosenin yaa. Arigatou Ino-chan reviewnya. Loph yu tuu ㈵6㈵6 Stay tune terus yaa ㈴1

\- **Febri (Guest)** : Hallo Febri-san. Wah Arigatou udah dibilang bagus ㈴5 Iya kalau awalnya memang agak bikin bingung, tapi kesini-kesininya bakal clear kok ㈴1

Gomen ne Febri-san, di chap ini Fuuyu bikin Orihime tidur bukan sama Ulqui, soalnya Ulqui udah pergi duluan sebelum acara pemilihan. Tapi nanti bakal ada kok scene Orihime nginep sama Ulquiorra. Semoga chap ini gak bosenin yaa Arigatou reviewnya Febri-san ㈳5 Stay tune terus yaa ㈴1

\- **Mizuki Schiffer (Guest)** : Hallo Mizuki-san. Iya akhirnya Ulquiorra nongol setelah di iming-imingin fotonya Fuuyu #apa coba?# ㈳5 Soal parfum, mungkin mereka sehati(?) #Jiwa Fujo bangkit# Hehehe ayo coba tebak siapa dia.. Udah ada clue nya lhoo..

Semoga chap ini gak bosenin yaa. Arigatou reviewnya Mizuki-san ㈳5 Stay tune terus yaa ㈴1

\- **Ade854** : Hallo Ade-san. Kalo gak salah Ade-san pernah review di fic Fuuyu yang lain ya? Wah suka pair AiHime yaa.. Fuuyu usahakan bikin moment AiHime di chap depan ya Ade-san. Semoga chap ini gak bosenin yaa.

Arigatou reviewnya Ade-san ㈳5 Stay tune terus yaa ㈴1

Arigatou minna yang sudah bersedia membaca fic Fuuyu sampai chapter ini. Semoga gak ada hambatan untuk tetap update, soalnya Fuuyu masih punya hutang 2 fic yang sampai sekarang belum lanjut. Hehehe. Habisnya selalu muncul ide-ide baru jadi fic yang lama malah kurang perhatian.

Gomennasai kalau ceritanya agak garing atau ada yang kurang suka dengan hal-hal berhubungan dengan "ranjang". Karena tidak menutup kemungkinan fic ini akan ada unsur lime/lemon di chap mendatang. Tapi belum pasti juga sih. Hehehe piiisss.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna yang sudah memberi support dan reviewnya serta yang follow dan fave fic ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ㈴1 tapi jangan flame ya. See u next chap. Jaa~~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bleach©Tite Kubo

Story©Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship,

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

Main Chara:

1\. Ishida Uryuu: 28th, Dokter & pemilik Karakura Hospital.

2\. Ulquiorra Schiffer: 29th, Pengacara.

3\. Yumichika Ayasegawa: 29th, Model & Actress.

4\. Szayel Apporo Granz: 29th, CEO perusahaan IT Fraccion corp.

5\. Yylfordt Granz: 30th, Musisi & Model.

6\. Aizen Sousuke: 35th, Presdir Espada corp.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **Preview**

"Kami-sama, apa tadi malam terjadi sesuatu lagi antara aku dengan Ishida-kun? Tidak biasanya aku semual ini sehabis minum. Walaupun tidak sering tapi aku sudah terbiasa meminum minuman beralkohol tinggi.

Ahh,,, jangan-jangan aku... Bagaimana ini?" ucap Orihime menduga-duga apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **7**

"Ohayou Ishida-sama" sapa Kira begitu melihat Ishida berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou Kira-san. Ah bisa tolong siapkan bubur dan ocha hangat untuk Orihime? Ia sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Ishida yang masih mengenakan piyama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman dengan Hime-chan sampai-sampai ia tidak enak badan, ne Ishida?" ucap Yylfordt yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mendengar percakapan Ishida.

"Apa maksudmu Yylfordt. Lebih baik kau dinginkan kepalamu dibawah shower" jawab Ishida dengan cuek lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Ishida kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat kondisi Orihime kemudian membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Hoy Kira, kudengar kemarin Hime bertemu dengan **dia**? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yylfordt setelah Ishida tidak lagi berada diruangan tersebut.

"Iya Yylfordt-san. Saya juga tidak tahu kalau Orihime-sama kembali lagi ke halaman belakang. Anda tahu kan kebiasaan **nya**. Untung saja saya datang tepat waktu dan mengatakan kalau Orihime-sama sedang kurang sehat" jelas Kira sambil setengah berbisik pada Yylfordt.

"Begitu ya. **Dia** harus lebih berhati-hati kalau mau melakukan sesuatu. Sekarang ia tidak bisa bebas keluyuran mansion karena ada Hime-chan. Kau tahu Kira, semalam Hime bertemu lagi dengan **dia** dibalkon.

Aku melihatnya ketika ingin berbincang dengan **nya** disana. Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? **Dia** memeluk Hime-chanku. Sepertinya **ia** menyadari kalau Hime mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Tapi yang membuatku aneh, Hime-chan hanya diam saja. Ia seperti sudah kenal lama dengan **nya**. Apa Hime-chan juga mengenal **nya**?" tanya Yylfordt sambil memegang dagu.

"Benarkah Yylfordt-san? Setahuku Orihime-sama tidak kenal dengan **nya**. Aku sudah menyelidiki semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Orihime-sama. Bahkan Sora-san juga tidak memiliki hubungan dengan **nya** " jelas Kira yang ternyata menyelidiki Orihime diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

"Orihime, aku masuk" ucap Ishida didepan pintu kamarnya. Meskipun itu kamarnya, tapi ia tidak seenaknya saja karena ada Orihime disana.

"Silahkan Ishida-kun" jawab Orihime yang terdengar lemah.

"Orihime, kau mau tetap disini atau ku antar ke kamar?" tanya Ishida yang khawatir melihat kondisi Orihime.

"A-aku ingin ke kamarku saja Ishida-kun. Aku harus bersiap-siap sebelum sarapan bersama"

"Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras ingin sarapan bersama. Sebaiknya kau ku antar ke kamarmu Orihime. Kepalamu pasti masih pusing kan?" Orihime hanya mengangguk, rasa mual masih terasa mengaduk perutnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Ishida menggendong Orihime ala bridal style, Orihime terkejut dengan perlakuan Ishida tersebut.

"I-Ishida-kun, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri. Turunkan aku Ishida-kun" pinta Orihime namun tidak digubris oleh pria berkacamata tersebut.

"Sumimasen Orihime, kumohon kali ini kau menuruti perkataanku. Aku merasa bersalah padamu Orihime. Andai saja tadi malam aku tidak menuruti permintaanmu, mungkin kau tidak akan mabuk dan jadi begini"

Orihime tidak lagi meminta diturunkan dari gendongan Ishida, ia tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk memaksa apalagi berontak.

"Ano Ishida-kun, apa semalam kita melakukan sesuatu? Kali ini aku hanya um,,, mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.. Kumohon kali ini kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi Ishida-kun. Kau juga berhutang penjelasan yang kemarin padaku" ucap Orihime dengan pandangan yang membuat Ishida luluh.

Ishida menghela nafas, ia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya apapun konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"Kau memang gadis yang pemaksa Orihime" ucap Ishide sambil tersenyum lembut. Orihime balas tersenyum, ia senang akhirnya Ishida mau menceritakan kronologinya.

"Hari pertama kita tidur bersama, aku bersumpah tidak terjadi sesuatu antara kita. Kau hanya menangis semalaman sambil mencurahkan semua rasa sedihmu tentang bocah orange itu.

Setelah itu kau pun tertidur, lalu aku mengganti pakaianmu karena terkena bir yang kau minum. Hanya itu tidak lebih" jelas Ishida yang masih menggendong Orihime menuju kamarnya.

"Sou ka. Gomen ne aku sudah merepotkanmu Ishida-kun. Lalu tadi malam,,, apa yang terjadi? Apa kita,, umm,, kita melakukan 'itu' Ishida-kun?" tanya Orihime sedikit was-was dengan jawaban apa yang akan Ishida berikan.

Ishida masih diam, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Orihime. Awalnya memang Orihime yang memulai tapi ia malah menanggapinya dan hampir saja melakukan hal tersebut pada Orihime.

"Ishida-kun, tidak apa. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya padaku" ucap Orihime sambil menyentuh pipi Ishida dan tersenyum lembut.

"Semalam kau lagi-lagi mabuk Orihime. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, kau menceritakan lagi tentang perasaanmu pada bocah itu, bedanya kali ini dengan emosi dan sedikit frustasi. Lalu,,, " ucapan Ishida terhenti.

Tampak sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam. Orihime mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Ishida, ia agak ngeri ditatap seperti itu apalagi orang tersebut tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Kamar Pria tersebut ternyata berada persis disamping kanan balkon sedangkan kamar Orihime berada disamping kiri balkon. Orihime baru mengetahuinya sebab semalam ia tidak tahu siapa yang menghuni kamar tersebut.

"Ah Ulquiorra, Ohayou" sapa Ishida pada pria tersebut.

"Hn, Ohayou Ishida" jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Ia masih menatap Orihime yang berada dalam gendongan Ishida.

Ishida sedikit risih dengan tatapan Ulquiorra yang seolah mengintimidasi.

"Orihime sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku mengantarnya ke kamar. Apa kau libur hari ini Ulquiorra?" jelas Ishida disertai sedikit basa-basi pada Ulquiorra.

"Tidak juga Ishida, aku hanya berangkat agak siang hari ini. Ku lihat kakinya baik-baik saja dan masih bisa digunakan untuk berjalan. Hn, perempuan manja" ucap Ulquiorra sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Orihime terlihat sangat kesal dengan sikap dan perkataan Ulquiorra yang selalu memojokkannya. Ishida pun tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang tidak biasanya seperti itu pada perempuan.

"Ishida-kun, kenapa orang itu terlihat sangat tidak suka aku berada disini? Aku kan tidak punya masalah dengannya" tanya Orihime dengan nada kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Orihime. Ia memang selalu bersikap dingin pada perempuan manapun. Mungkin ia tidak terbiasa dengan adanya perempuan disini. Sudahlah tidak perlu difikirkan Orihime"

Karena kejadian tersebut Orihime lupa dengan apa yang sedang ia bahas bersama Ishida tadi. Sekarang mereka telah sampai di kamar Orihime, Ishida membaringkan tubuh gadis tersebut diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Orihime, kau yakin ingin sarapan bersama? Aku bisa meminta Kira membawakannya kesini" tanya Ishida sekali lagi pada Orihime. Ia masih khawatir dengan kondisi gadis yang sudah lama ia sukai tersebut.

"Um,, tidak perlu khawatir Ishida-kun. Aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku bukan gadis manja seperti yang dikatakan pria aneh tadi" jawab Orihime sambil melipat tangan di dada serta mengembungkan pipinya.

Ishida sangat gemas melihat sikap Orihime yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengacak pucuk kepala Orihime.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu segera bersiap-siap untuk sarapan Orihime. Aku juga mau bersiap-bersiap. Nanti kabari aku kalau kau sudah selesai. Jaa Orihime" Ishida meninggalkan Orihime sendiri dikamarnya.

Orihime berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi, kepalanya sudah tidak begitu pusing seperti tadi. Ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, termasuk Orihime. Seperti makan malam kemarin, Aizen kembali memimpin acara sarapan pagi ini.

Orihime menikmati sarapannya yang berbeda menu dengan para 'suami'nya. Seperti biasa sambil makan Orihime memperhatikan suaminya satu per satu. Ia kagum melihat cara makan mereka yang tampak elegan seperti kemarin dilihatnya.

Dan menu sarapan mereka hari ini adalah nasi goreng dengan topping yang berbeda, mungkin sesuai dengan selera masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Orihime merasakan mual kembali mengaduk perutnya, sepertinya aroma nasi goreng tersebut cukup menyengat dihidungnya.

Ia meminum ocha hangat yang disediakan untuknya dengan harapan dapat meredam mual yang dirasakannya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia masih merasakan mual dan membuat pusing kepalanya. Beberapa menit sudah Orihime berusaha tidak menghiraukan mual yang menyerangnya tapi semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Huueekk,,," akhirnya keluar juga suara yang sedari tadi Orihime takutkan.

"Hime, daijobu?" tanya Yumichika yang mendengar jelas suara Orihime.

Orihime belum bisa menjawab, ia tengah berusaha meredam rasa mualnya. Orihime hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Yumichika yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Huueekkk,,," kali ini dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

Orihime segera berlari menuju kamar mandi di lantai 1 yang berada di dekat dapur.

Kira segera berlari mengejar Orihime, Ishida hendak ikut menyusul namun ditahan Oleh Yylfordt yang duduk tepat disampingnya sambil menatap Ishida dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Semua aktivitas makan terhenti, bukan karena jijik mendengar suara mual Orihime, tapi mereka berempat tengah menatap Ishida, sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap melanjutkan sarapannya seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"He-hei minna. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ishida gugup lantaran sorot mata mereka seolah mengatakan "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Orihime?"

Yumichika menyeringai pada Ishida, "Ne ne Uryuu-kun... Kau sudah memeriksa Hime belum? Jangan-jangan dia..." Yumichika sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ishida masih bersikap cuek-cuek saja walau keringat dingin mulai terasa dipunggungnya.

"Hoy Ishida, semalam aku mendengar kalian cukup gaduh, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yylfordt turut menggoda Ishida yang kini terlihat pucat. Ternyata Yylfordt menguping ke kamar Ishida diam-diam.

"Hee benarkah itu Yylfordt-kun? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku semalam? Aku sangat penasaran dengan kegiatan mereka semalaman. Hehehe" Yumichika kembali menggoda Ishida. Nampaknya mereka sangat kompak dalam hal menggoda.

"Urusai! Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang nguping Yylfordt? Kau juga Yumichika, sejak kapan kau suka ingin tahu urusan orang. Apa kalian sudah bosan dengan kerjaan kalian sekarang" ucap Ishida dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya Szayel juga ingin bertanya pada Ishida, tapi mood Ishida terlihat tidak begitu baik berkat duo iseng yang menggoda Ishida tadi. Jadi ia hanya bisa menduga-duga saja.

Terdengar Aizen menghela nafas, ia cukup tertarik dengan kejadian pagi ini.

"Kalian ini berhentilah menggoda Ishida seperti itu. Lebih baik kita melihat kondisi Orihime saat ini" ucap Aizen yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan meja makan. Ia ingin menghampiri Orihime yang masih belum kembali ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Hoooeekkkk,,,, hooeeekkk,,, aduuhh bagaimana ini... Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali.." ucap Orihime yang masih memuntahkan isi lambungnya di kloset.

"Orihime-sama,,, Orihime-sama,,, Sumimasen bolehkan saya masuk?" tanya Kira khawatir, ia bisa saja memaksa masuk tapi mengingat statusnya disini ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak perlu Kira-san... Aku baik-baik saja.. Hooeeekk,,," Orihime masih belum bisa menghentikan mualnya.

"Ah bagaimana ini? Aku sangat khawatir dengan Orihime-sama" ucap Kira sambil menatap pintu yang masih tertutup rapat didepannya.

Aizen sudah berada dibelakang Kira, ia menepuk bahu pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Ah Aizen-sama. Sumimasen saya tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Orihime-sama. Ia tidak mengijinkan saya masuk" lapor Kira pada Aizen.

"Tidak apa Kira, arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkan Hime. Biar aku saja yang masuk" ucap Aizen kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Untung saja pintunya tidak dikunci oleh Orihime.

"Princess, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Aizen terdengar khawatir sambil memijat tengkuk Orihime. Ia tidak merasa jijik melihat Orihime memuntahkan isi lambungnya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Orihime sudah berhenti melakukan aktivitas yang menguras isi lambungnya tersebut, Orihime membersihkan wajah dan mulutnya. Ia nampak pucat dan tidak bertenaga.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali..." ucap Orihime setengah meringis. Ia bersandar pada dinding. Aizen segera menarik Orihime kepelukannya. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Orihime dengan maksud dapat menenangkan gadis yang juga berstatus 'istri'nya.

"Sebaiknya ku antar kau ke kamar Hime, biar nanti Kira mengantarkan sarapanmu kesana" Aizen menggendong Orihime dengan gaya bridal style seperti yang dilakukan Ishida.

"Gomennasai Aizen-san, aku sudah membuat sarapan jadi kacau..." Orihime menyesal sebab tidak menuruti saran Ishida untuk sarapan dikamar.

Aizen menggeleng sambil tersenyum "Tidak Princess, malah sarapan kali ini terasa lebih hidup, sebelumnya kami hanya duduk diam dan tidak ada sepatahkata pun. Baru dua hari sejak kedatanganmu disini, suasananya mulai terasa berbeda.

Orihime menunduk malu dalam gendongan Aizen. Ia tidak berani menatap iris coklat yang mampu meluluhkannya. Tampan, sopan, berwibawa dan baik. Itulah penilaian Orihime terhadap Aizen setelah beberapa kali berinteraksi dengannya.

Begitu Aizen hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamar Orihime, tampak ke-4 pria yang juga berstatus sebagai 'suami' Orihime menghampiri mereka.

"Hime, kau kenapa?" tanya Szayel sambil memegang pundak Orihime.

"Hime-chan, kenapa kau bisa begini? Apa yang baka Ishida lakukan padamu?" tanya Yylfordt yang membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Ishida. Sedangkan Orihime terlihat merona malu mengingat apa yang terjadi saat dikamar Ishida tadi pagi.

"Hime-chan, kau tampak pucat. Sebaiknya kau kembali sarapan supaya perutmu tidak kosong" ucap Yumichika sambil membelai kepala Orihime.

"Orihime, kau ingin ikut denganku kerumah sakit? Aku bisa memeriksamu lebih rinci disana" tanya Ishida yang paling khawatir diantara yang lain.

"Arigatou minna sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin beristirahat dikamar saja" ucap Orihime singkat.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menerima tawaran Ishida, Princess?" tanya Aizen yang masih menggendong Orihime.

"Um,, aku ingin disini saja Aizen-san" jawab Orihime dengan mantap.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, tapi kalau sampai sore nanti kau belum juga baikan, kau harus mau ku bawa kerumah sakit Princess" ucap Aizen tegas. Orihime tersenyum lalu menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat Hime, cepat sembuh ya. Ittekimasu" ucap Szayel sambil mengecup punggung tangan Orihime.

Yylfordt dan Yumichika terkejut dengan sikap pria bersurai pink yang tidak biasanya berani seperti itu.

"Orihime, aku juga berangkat. Jangan lupa mengabari kondisimu padaku, minumlah air hangat serta jangan makan-makanan yang asam dan pedas Orihime. Ittekimasu" Orihime hanya tersenyum pada Ishida.

 **'Dokter memang beda ya. Ishida-kun terlihat cerewet hari ini'** inner gadis bertubuh sintal tersebut.

"Nah Princess, sekarang kau ku antar kekamar, aku juga harus segera kekantor. Tidak apa kan Princess?" Orihime seakan baru tersadar kalau ia masih berada dalam gendongan Aizen.

"Ah gomennasai Aizen-san,,, aku sangat merepotkanmu. Iya Aizen-san, aku tidak ingin membuatmu mendapat masalah dikantor" ucap Orihime yang merasa tidak enak pada Aizen.

"Hime, aku akan mendatangi kamarmu nanti. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada untukmu" Yumichika mengelus kepala Orihime lalu pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Cepat sembuh Hime-chan, aku ada dikamar jika kau membutuhkanku" ucap Yylfordt sedikit seduktif dan sukses mendapat pukulan halus dikepala dari Aizen.

Yylfordt memandang Aizen sambil nyengir tidak berdosa, kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hadapan mereka berdua. Aizen menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sejak kedatangan Orihime semua nampak bersemangat, pengecualian untuk Ulquiorra.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang tengah difikirkan atau dirasakan dibalik topeng stoic pemuda beriris emerald tersebut.

Aizen menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar Orihime. Sebenarnya Orihime sudah tidak merasa mual lagi, ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat Aizen kerepotan dengan menggendong tubuhnya yang sudah pasti lumayan berat.

"Aizen-san, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Tubuhku pasti berat" ucap Orihime memberanikan diri menatap wajah Aizen.

"E-eh daijobu Princess. Kalau kita resmi menikah nanti, aku sudah terbiasa menggendongmu seperti ini" jawab Aizen dengan senyumnya yang terlihat sedikit lelah. Bahkan terlihat keringat di keningnya.

Akhirnya tiba juga mereka dikamar Orihime. Aizen segera merebahkan tubuh Orihime ditempat tidur. Akan tetapi Aizen kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpa Orihime.

Sudah bisa dipastikan Aizen kelelahan akibat memaksakan diri menggendong Orihime yang tidak bisa dibilang kurus.

Orihime sangat terkejut melihat Aizen jadi seperti itu karena dirinya. Aizen pun tak kalah terkejutnya bisa seperti itu hanya karena menggendong seorang gadis. Ia merasa malu pada Orihime. Mungkin faktor umurlah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Karena sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, mereka tidak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. Sampai terdengar sebuah suara yang menyadarkan mereka.

"Krruuuccuukk... Kkrruucccuukkk"

Orihime yang menyadari darimana suara itu berasal reflek ingin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi Aizen menahan tangan mungil Orihime. Ia tersenyum geli pada Orihime.

"Tidak usah malu Princess, aku tahu kau pasti lapar. Perutmu harus segera diisi Princess" ucap Aizen sambil menatap lekat iris kelabu milik gadis dibawahnya.

Orihime tidak dapat berkata apapun seolah mulutnya terkunci. Tatapan mata Aizen serasa menghipnotisnya, membuat Orihime tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Wajah Aizen semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Orihime bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat ini. Pesona seorang Sousuke Aizen entah mengapa mampu membuatnya luluh.

Bahkan sempat terlintas dalam benak Orihime apa Aizen menggunakan 'susuk' -yang masih menjadi perbincangan disuatu negara- hingga mampu memikat hati perempuan hanya dengan menatap wajahnya.

"Princess, aku sangat menginginkanmu.." ucap Aizen tepat beberapa centi didepan wajah Orihime.

"Ap, Hmmmppp" Aizen sudah mengunci bibir Orihime yang tadinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Aizen masih terus melumat bibirnya yang tak kunjung memberikan akses masuk untuk lidah pria bersurai coklat tersebut.

Orihime berusaha berontak, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Orihime memang mengagumi pesona Sousuke Aizen tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

Ditengah usahanya berontak dari ciuman Aizen, Orihime merasa deja vu. Memorinya memutarkan scene seperti yang dilakukan Aizen padanya, hanya saja bukan dengan Aizen ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Orihime melonggarkan pertahanannya hingga Aizen dapat memperdalam ciumannya serta menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

Orihime masih fokus pada memori yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut seperti ia sedang menonton cuplikan film. Betapa terkejutnya Orihime ketika ia ingat dengan siapa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ishida-kun..." nama yang reflek disebutnya saat Aizen sedang menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Ekspresi kesal terlihat pada wajah Aizen yang beberapa detik lalu tengah 'on fire' kini lenyap dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau menyebut namanya Princess? Apa hal yang kulakukan padamu mengingatkan dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersamanya?" skakmat, Orihime hanya membisu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hime? Apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan padamu? Biar aku menghapusnya dan menjadikan kau milikku seutuhnya" ucap Aizen sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Orihime.

"Ah Ittaiii,, Aizen-san... Tolong lepaskan aku" Orihime merasa sakit dikedua bahunya. Aizen masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya, tatapan mata yang terlihat membius kini nampak seperti hollow yang ingin memangsa jiwa.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Aizen-san. Ini menyakitkan,,, hiks,, hiks,," Isak Orihime yang merasakan kedua bahunya seperti remuk.

Bukannya melepasakan, Aizen malah menahan tubuh Orihime agar tidak berontak padanya. Orihime terus berontak sambil berteriak meminta pertolongan dengan harapan Yumichika, Yylfordt atau Kira mendengar suaranya.

"Lepaskan Aizen-san,,, Dare ka tasukete"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Orihime terbuka dengan kasar, tampak dua pria tengah menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Orihime. Kedua pria itu segera menghampiri Orihime dengan khawatir, ada rasa marah juga pada pria berkacamata yang melihat hal tersebut.

"Aizen-sama, apa yang anda lakukan" ucap Kira segera menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Orihime diatas meja rias.

"Aizen-san, apa seperti ini caramu mendapatkan Orihime?! Kau menyakitinya Aizen!" pria itu segera menjauhkan Aizen dari tubuh Orihime yang tengah menangis karena ketakutan.

Seakan baru tersadar dari sisi gelapnya, Aizen hanya diam dengan wajah seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Ia menunjukkan wajah sangat menyesal pada Orihime yang kini bersandar pada dada bidang si pria berkacamata, masih belum menghentikan tangisnya.

Kira tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Apa ia ikut menenangkan Orihime dengan mengatakan kalau Aizen tidak bermaksud menyakitinya? Atau ia menghampiri Aizen -yang nota bene adalah majikan utamanya- dan menenangkannya?

Aizen berjalan perlahan mendekati Orihime yang masih berada dalam pelukan pria yang juga salah satu suaminya. Tangannya terulur, berusaha menyentuh Orihime.

"Hime,,, gomennasai.. Hontou ni gomennasai Orihime" ucap Aizen dengan suara bergetar. Ia sangat merasa bersalah akibat kekhilafan yang sudah dilakukannya pada Orihime.

Szayel menatap Aizen tajam, andai saja ia tidak kembali ke mansion untuk memberikan obat serta buah-buahan dan makanan pada Orihime, mungkin Aizen sudah bertindak sangat jauh pada gadis bersurai jingga tersebut.

Sedangkan Kira, ia hendak pergi keluar membelikan makanan untuk Orihime jika Szayel tidak datang menghampirinya.

"Hime, daijobu. Aku ada disini menjagamu Hime" ucap Szayel sambil mengusap punggung Orihime lalu mengecup keningnya. Orihime sudah mulai menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sumimasen A-Aizen-sama, sebaiknya anda segera ke kantor. Ini sudah hampir jam 10, Aizen-sama" Kira memberanikan diri berbicara pada majikannya. Ia tahu majikannya tengah kalut dalam rasa bersalahnya pada Orihime.

Akan lebih baik jika Aizen menjauh sementara dari Orihime, begitu pemikiran Kira. Aizen keluar dari kamar Orihime diikuti Kira setelah berojigi pada Szayel.

Aizen pergi diantar oleh Kira yang menyupiri mobilnya. Selama perjalanan Aizen tampak melamun. Kira hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang majikan, tapi Aizen sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kira, bisakah aku meminta bantuan padamu?" tanya Aizen sambil menatap kaca spion depan yang menampakkan mata Kira.

"Bantuan apa Aizen-sama?"

"Tolong beritahu Orihime kalau aku sangat menyesal. Aku harap Orihime tidak membatalkan janji untuk menemaniku malam nanti"

"Wakarimashita Aizen-sama" jawab Kira sambil mengemudikan mobil Aizen.

.

.

.

"Hime, aku membawakanmu makanan dan obat penghilang mual. Sekarang kau makan dulu ya, aku yakin perutmu sangat kosong saat ini" ucap Szayel menyodorkan Zuppa soup yang dibelinya pada Orihime.

Orihime mengangguk lalu menerima zuppa soup tersebut. Szayel masih menemani Orihime dikamarnya, ia sudah meminta izin pada sekertarisnya kalau hari ini ia akan menemani istrinya yang sedang sakit.

Tentu saja perkataan Szayel tersebut membuat sang sekertaris terkejut. Selama ini semua orang dikantornya tidak mengetahui kalau Szayel memiliki pasangan, apalagi tiba-tiba Szayel mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki istri.

"Ini enak sekali, terasa hangat diperutku. Arigatou Szayel-san" ucap Orihime dengan antusias, ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Aizen.

Szayel tersenyum lembut pada Orihime, ia juga mengusap kepala gadis tersebut.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya Hime. Apa kau ingin aku menyuapimu?" Szayel menawarkan diri menyuapi Orihime, entah kenapa ia sangat ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

Melihat Orihime makan membuat Szayel gemas sendiri karena ekspresinya yang terlihat polos seperti anak kecil.

"Eh? Aku bisa makan sendiri Szayel-san.. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku.."

"Ayo buka mulutmu Hime, Aaaa.." tiba-tiba Szayel sudah menyodorkan sendok didepan mulut Orihime.

"Ah Szayel-san kau membuat mulutku belepotan.. Huuhh" ucap Orihime sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Szayel tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Orihime.

"Hahaha... Istriku ini menggemaskan sekali" ucap Szayel sambil mencubit pipi kanan Orihime, tangan kanannya masih memegang sendok. Nampaknya Szayel sangat menyukai pipi Orihime yang terbilang chubby.

"Aaa ittai,,, Szayel-kun.." ucap Orihime yang tanpa sadar merubah suffiks untuk pria dihadapannya menjadi -kun.

Keduanya langsung terdiam. Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Szayel menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat pada hatinya.

"A-ano, sumimasen..."

"Daijobu Hime. Aku senang kau memanggilku seperti itu" Szayel memotong ucapan Orihime, ia kembali menunjukkan senyumnya yang lembut pada Orihime. Tangan yang tadinya mencubit pipi Orihime kini kembali mengusap kepalanya.

Orihime merasa nyaman bersama Szayel, ia seperti menemukan sosok kakak laki-laki seperti mendiang Sora-Nii pada Szayel. Kembali ia merasakan deja vu pada moment saat ini.

 **'Ia mengingatkanku pada anak laki-laki saat aku kecil dulu. Sudah sangat lama sekali,,, apa itu kau'** inner Orihime.

"Hime, ada apa? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Szayel yang menyadarkan Orihime dari lamunannya.

"Ah eto,,, Iie nani mo Szayel-kun. Aku ingin kembali ke rumah mengambil barang-barang milik ku" jawab Orihime sedikit berdusta pada Szayel. Ia memang ingin kembali kerumah untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang diperlukannya.

"Ah begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu kesana. Tapi kau harus menghabiskan makananmu dulu Hime-chan. Aaa..." Szayel kembali menyodorkan sesendok zuppa soup pada Orihime. Kali ini Orihime membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan membuat Szayel kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

"Orihime mengingatkanku padanya. Istriku yang telah dibunuh dengan keji oleh kaki tangan si tua bangka itu" ucap pria yang Orihime anggap 'Kurosaki Ichigo' pada kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Iya, kau benar. Awalnya aku juga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Hime datang kesini bersama Uryuu-kun" sahut Yumichika sambil menggenggam segelas juice blueberry ditangannya. Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di gazibu halaman belakang.

"Tak kusangka Ishida yang terlihat polos memiliki teman wanita yang cantik dan menggiurkan" ucap Yylfordt dengan wajah mesum.

"Hah kau ini masih saja tidak berubah Yylfordt. Coba hilangkan sifat ero mu itu kalau kau menginginkan gadis yang baik" ucap pria itu lalu meminum ocha hangat yang sudah tersedia di meja.

"Heh kau ini berbicara seperti itu seolah kau ini orang suci. Lalu untuk apa tadi malam kau memeluk Hime-chan, hm?" tanya Yylfordt disertai seringaian.

"Hei bukan seperti itu. Aku, aku hanya reflek saja. Habisnya gadis itu mengingatkanku padanya. Semoga istriku tidak cemburu dialam sana" ucap pria itu dengan OOC nya. Sikapnya benar-benar mirip dengan Ichigo.

"Yare-yare... Kalau aku jadi istrimu, sudah kuhantui kau semalaman" ucap Yumichika melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang kekanakan. Pria itu menghentikan candaannya bersama Yylfordt, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Menyadari perubahan pria itu dengan tiba-tiba, Yylfordt langsung menjitak kepala Yumichika.

"Baka! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau membuatnya bersedih lagi BakaYumi" omel Yylfordt dengan berbisik pada Yumichika.

"Ah ittaii Yylfordt-kun. Iya iya aku salah, gomen ne" ucap Yumichika terlihat menyesal.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menepuk pundak mereka, ia menganggkat wajahnya dan menatap mereka bergantian.

"Huuwwaaaa... Istriku... Tolong hantui aku.. Aku rela dihantui olehmu setiap hariiii... Huuuwwaaa" tangis pria tersebut dengan amat-sangat OOC nya. Yumichika dan Yylfordt sweatdrop berjamaah.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Uryuu-kun, apa kabarmu nak?" sapa seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan brewok yang tumbuh di sekeliling dagu hingga pipinya.

Ishida berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya dengan suara cukup nyaring. Apa pria itu lupa kalau ini rumah sakit?

"Hah, ayah dan anak sama saja" gumam Ishida setelah melihat orang tersebut. "Paman Isshin, kabar baik. Ada keperluan apa paman datang kemari?" Ishida mengajak Ishin duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menemui kawan lama. Kau habis ada operasi Uryuu-kun?" tanya Ishin sambil menawarkan kopi kaleng pada Ishida.

"Begitu ya. Setahuku ia masih berada di German. Iya seperti biasa, hanya operasi pencangkokan jantung" jawab Ishida sambil menerima kopi kaleng tersebut.

"Kau hebat nak, ayahmu pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Apa kau sudah memiliki calon pengantin nak?" Isshin memang selalu perhatian pada Ishida seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Itu hal yang biasa saja paman, jadi tidak perlu dibanggakan. Untuk apa paman bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Ishida dengan tampang cueknya, persis seperti ayahnya.

"Ah ayahmu memang sangat keras ya mengajarmu. Andai saja kau menjadi anakku, kau akan kuberikan kasih sayang setiap harinya. Dan aku pasti lebih menyayangimu dari pada bocah bodoh itu. Hahahaha"

 **'Heeehhh,,, lebih baik aku menjadi anak dari ayahku meski sikapnya dingin dari pada memiliki ayah yang aneh sepertinya'** inner Ishida disertai sweatdrop besar.

Kurosaki Ishin menghentikan tawanya, ia memegang pundak Ishida,

"Bukan maksudku mencampuri urusanmu nak. Kau sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki pendamping. Apalagi kau memiliki karir yang bagus di usia yang masih muda, cerdas, dan memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Tidak ada yang kurang darimu nak. Kau hanya perlu memberanikan diri mengungkapkannya. Jangan pesimis meskipun rivalmu banyak sekalipun" Isshin memberikan petuah bijaknya pada Ishida.

Sungguh moment yang sangat langka mendengar nasihat dari orang yang selalu bertingkah konyol. Begitulah menurut Ishida.

"Um,,, Arigatou paman. Oh ya jam berapa paman akan bertemu ayah?"

"Hn, Kurosaki. Lagi-lagi kau mencampuri urusan anakku" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria yang mirip dengan Ishida, ya dialah Ishida Ryuuken. Ayah dari Ishida Uryuu.

"Ah apa kabarmu sobat? Kau selalu terlihat lebih muda ya. Apa kau mengoperasi wajahmu?" ucap Isshin setengah berbisik tepat ditelinga Ryuuken. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening bapak cool tersebut.

"Hah,,, Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi paman, ayah. Selamat bernostalgia" Ishida meninggalkan duo bapak-bapak tersebut.

"Kau jangan bersikap sok akrab seperti itu padaku, Kurosaki. Dan lagi apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Bilang saja kau iri padaku yang selalu terlihat muda" jawab Ryuuken sedikit emosi.

Sedangkan Isshin tertawa puas melihat sifat Ryuuken yang tidak pernah berubah. "Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Hoy Ryuuken, kapan anakmu akan menikah? Ichigo saja akan menikah bulan depan. Dengan begitu anak perempuanku akan bertambah satu. Hahaha"

"Sou ka? Hn, ku ucapkan selamat untukmu dan Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu kapan anak itu akan menunjukkan pasangannya padaku? Ku dengar ia diam-diam hidup bersama perempuan tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Malah kabar yang ku dengar saat ini perempuan itu tengah ehmm,,, mengandung anak dari bocah itu" ucap Ryuuken yang menampakkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Hei, itu bagus bukan? Kau akan menjadi seorang kakek. Hahaha... Selamat ya Ryuuken Oji-san. Anakmu memang selalu hebat.

Ichigo payah, sudah beberapa kali melakukan tapi belum menghasilkan juga. Hah dasar anak itu" Isshin mengatakan hal tersebut teramat santai, seolah itu hal yang lumrah baginya.

"Heee? Apa tadi kau bilang Kurosaki? Kau selain suka ikut campur urusan anakku, kau juga suka mengintip privasi anakmu?! Benar-benar ayah yang buruk. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai gaya hidup bebas seperti itu.

Quincy itu klan bangsawan yang terhormat, jangan sampai ada generasi dari Quincy yang bertindak mencoreng nama keluarga" tutur Ryuuken kembali pada sifat angkuhnya.

"Hah, kau ini masih saja kolot seperti dulu. Zaman sudah berubah, kita tidak bisa terus melarang apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Selagi mereka bisa dan mau bertanggung jawab, kenapa tidak?

Jangan terlalu keras pada anakmu Ryuuken. Ia sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan jalannya sendiri. Kau harus bangga memiliki anak sepertinya. Hehehe" lagi-lagi Kurosaki Isshin memberikan petuah bijaknya.

Ryuuken hanya diam, ia tidak ingin membalas ucapan Isshin karena memang benar yang dikatakannya.

 **'Selama ini ayah bangga padamu nak, hanya saja ayah terlalu Gengsi mengatakannya padamu. Gomennasai Uryuu'** inner Ryuuken merasa bersalah pada anaknya.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari Ishida Uryuu menguping pembicaraan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Gawat! Darimana ayah tahu berita itu? Aku harus bagaimana menjelaskannya?" ucap Ishida dengan wajah pucat.

 **TBC**

Hallo Minna-san. Akhirnya Fuuyu bisa segera Update fic ini. Padahal Fuuyu udah ditanyain updatean fic yang satunya, tapi gak tau kenapa fic yang satu itu udah gak dapet feelnya ㈷7㈷7 gara-gara filenya kehapus.

Tapi Fuuyu usahain gak bikin fic yang berujung dengan hiatus.

Gimana chap kemaren? Nggak terlalu greget yaaa. Hehehe. Sekarang kita sapa dulu teman-teman yang udah memberikan reviewnya ㈴1㈴1

\- **Oormiwa:** Hallo Oormiwa-chan. Waahhh Arigatou kalau fic Fuuyu gak bosenin ㈳5㈳5 Hohoho soal siapa pria yang disebut Orihime dengan "Kurosaki", itu memang beneran orang kok ㈳3 cuma belum saatnya dia go public ㈳3

Gimana, sudah dapat gambarannya Oormiwa-chan? ㈳5 Arigatou gozaimasu Oormiwa-chan udah review dan mengikuti jalan cerita fic ini ㈵6㈳5 Semoga chap ini gak drama turki atau telenovella banget ya. Maklum Fuuyu ketularan drama turki (siapa yang tanya?) hehehe ㈳5㈳5 Stay tune terus yaaa..

\- **Tamiino:** Hallo Tami-chan. Arigatou udah review dan ikutin jalan cerita fic ini hingga sekarang ㈵6㈵6 Soal mr. X memang belum Fuuyu buka banget, soalnya belum saatnya dia tampil. Hehehe. Tapi udah ada clue-cluenya yang pasti bisa di tebak ㈴1 Soal apa yang terjadi sama IshiHime udah Fuuyu buka nih, semoga gak kecewa ya sama penjelasannya ㈶2

Ooohh iya gomen Fuuyu lupa nge-bold tulisannya, tapi langsung Fuuyu perbaiki kok ㈴1 Arigatou Tami-chan udah ingetin Fuuyu ㈳5 Huwaaa gomen lagi Tami-chan, chap ini belum bahas Aizen pergi sama Orihime.

Ceritanya jadi agak melenceng dari konsep awal ㈷7㈷7 Semoga cerita chap ini gak ngecewain yaa ㈶2 Arigatou Tami-chan reviewnya. Semoga chap ini gak aneh jalan ceritanya ㈳5 Stay tune terus yaaa..

\- **Febri (Guest):** Hallo Febri-chan. Arigatou udah review dan ikutin jalan cerita fic ini hingga sekarang. Wah gomen Febri-chan, Fuuyu gak bikin Orihime 'tidur' dengan semua suaminya㈳3 Orihime mungkin ngelakuinnya cuma sama satu orang saja ㈳3

Soal Orihime sama Aizen,,, hehehe kita lihat gimana kelanjutannya. Semoga chap ini gak bosenin dan mengecewakan yaa Febri-chan ㈳5 Arigatou Febri-chan reviewnya ㈵6 Stay tune terus yaa ㈳5

\- **INOcent Cassiopeia:** Great Hugs buat Ino-chan ㈵6

Di chap ini Ulqui nongol tuh, tapi bentaran doang. Dia kaya jelangkung, datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar (?) hehehe. Iya Hime gragas(?) kalo mabuk, untung Ishida anak soleh (Lhoo,,, bukannya anak Ryuuken ya?) ㈳3㈳3

Emm soal ulqui,,, dia mau gak dikasih adegan rate M sama Orihime? ㈳5 kalo gak mau nanti Orihime rate M nya sama Kira aja (?) Waduuhh... Soal itu masih rahasia.. Hohoho ㈳3㈳3 Yang pastinya bakal greget deh pas scene yang itu #evilsmirk

Nah soal si pria misterius, hayooo udah Fuuyu kasih beberapa cluenya lhoo ㈴1㈴1 Pastinya dia itu beneran orang ㈳3 Nanti Fuuyu tampilin siapa dia, tapi beberapa chap mendatang ㈳5㈳5

Arigatou Ino-chan reviewnya ㈵6 Semoga chap ini ceritanya gak bosenin apalagi aneh/ngecewain ㈳5 Stay tune terus yaa ㈴1

Arigatou minna yang sudah memberikan reviewnya yang positif, lucu, dan gemesin kaya Fuuyu(?) #korbaniklan. Semoga chap ini ceritanya gak aneh ya,,, gak tau kenapa Fuuyu sedikit merubah alur cerita dari konsep awalnya.

Oh ya ternyata manga bleach masih on going ya? Fuuyu baru tau lhoo.. Hehehe jadi malu nih kurang update berita-berita anime.

Dan juga mudah-mudahan Aizen FG gak demo didepan rumah Fuuyu gara-gara bikin karakter Aizen jadi begitu ㈳3 nanti akan ada penjelasannya di chap mendatang ㈳5 Ditunggu reviewnya yaa ㈴1㈴1 Jaa~~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Bleach©Tite Kubo

Story: Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship, bahasa tidak baku

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

Main Chara:

1\. Ishida Uryuu: 28th, Dokter & pemilik Karakura Hospital.

2\. Ulquiorra Schiffer: 29th, Pengacara.

3\. Yumichika Ayasegawa: 29th, Model & Actress.

4\. Szayel Apporo Granz: 29th, CEO perusahaan IT Fraccion corp.

5\. Yylfordt Granz: 30th, Musisi & Model.

6\. Aizen Sousuke: 35th, Presdir Espada corp.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan dipintu, Aizen mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Lalu muncul sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dikuncir dua dengan iris berwarna magenta.

Ia mengenakan pakaian setelan kerja seperti biasa, hanya beberapa kancingnya entah sengaja atau tidak, ia buka hingga menunjukkan belahan dadanya yang tergolong kecil.

"Sumimasen Aizen-sama, pak presdir menyuruh anda menghadap keruangannya sekarang" ucap gadis yang merupakan sekertaris pribadinya.

"Baik, aku segera kesana. Arigatou Loly" ucap Aizen dengan senyum yang membuat pipi gadis tersebut merona.

"Domo Aizen-sama. Saya permisi" setelah berojigi gadis bernama Loly itu keluar dari ruangan Aizen.

"Ada apa lagi orang tua itu memanggilku" gumam Aizen lalu beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat orang yang memanggilnya.

Saat ini Aizen masih menyandang jabatan sebagai Direktur di perusahaan tersebut. Sedangkan jabatan presdir masih dipegang oleh sang ayah, Barragan Louisenbarn.

"Kyaa Menoly, hari ini Aizen-sama terlihat tampan sekali. Bahkan ia tersenyum sangaaat manis padaku" celoteh Loly pada sahabatnya.

"Hah, bukankah setiap hari Aizen-sama memang terlihat tampan, Loly? Dan Aizen-sama selalu tersenyum pada semua karyawan disini, bukan padamu saja" jawab gadis bersurai coklat pasir dengan potongan pendek. Ia menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya dengan malas.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pantry, yap itulah tempat para karyawan bergosip ria atau bermalas-malasan dengan alasan ingin membuat kopi, teh, atau sarapan instant.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri padaku karena aku bisa setiap hari dan setiap waktu bertemu Aizen-sama. Bahkan tak jarang kami melakukan perjalanan bersama. Ah,, menyenangkan sekali" ucap Loly dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Untuk apa aku iri padamu? Aku ini masih dalam batas normal mengagumi Aizen-sama. Tidak sepertimu yang berlebihan. Lagipula kau selalu bersamanya karena pekerjaan, bukan berkencan Loly. Kau harus ingat posisimu" Menoly berusaha mengembalikan Loly ke jalan yang benar.

Yang dinasehati malah mendengus kesal dengan wajah cemberut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau ini tidak asik Menoly. Sudah banyak cerita yang beredar diluar sana, sang bos jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan sekertarisnya. Haaaahh membayangkannya saja membuatku melayang. Bukan tidak mungkin Aizen-sama jatuh cinta padaku, ne Menoly?"

Menoly hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan pemikiran sahabatnya sedari sekolah menengah pertama itu. Loly begitu percaya diri dan ambisius untuk mendapatkan hati bosnya.

.

.

.

.

"Szayel-sama, Orihime-sama anda berdua mau kemana? Apa kondisi anda sudah baikan Orihime-sama?" tanya Kira yang baru tiba di mansion setelah mengantar Aizen. Mereka bertemu tepat didepan pintu masuk ruang tamu.

"Ah, Kira. Aku akan mengantar Hime kerumahnya. Ada beberapa barang yang ingin dia bawa kesini" jelas Szayel pada Kira.

"Itu benar Kira-san. Tenang saja, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kalau tidak percaya lihat ini" ucap Orihime sambil mengangkat guci besar diruangan tersebut.

"E-eh i-iya saya percaya Orihime-sama. Anda tidak perlu membuktikannya seperti itu" jawab Kira disertai sweatdrop banyak. Ia tidak menyangka Orihime akan bertindak mengejutkan begitu.

"Hahaha Hime, hati-hati. Itu bisa berbahaya. Kau ini istriku yang lucu dan kuat ya" Szayel tertawa sambil mencubit kedua pipi Orihime.

"Huuhh Szayel-kun, jangan mencubiti pipiku terus... Nanti jadi melebar" protes Orihime sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Szayel semakin gemas melihat tingkah sang 'istri'.

"Wah sepertinya hubungan anda berdua sangat baik. Saya turut senang melihatnya" ucap Kira yang tersenyum melihat Szayel bisa akrab dengan Orihime. Ia berharap Aizen juga bisa begitu dengan gadis tersebut.

Szayel hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang di lontarkan oleh Kira lalu ia menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Orihime.

"Arigatou Kira, kami pergi dulu ya" Szayel pamit sambil menggandeng Orihime, namun Kira memberhentikan mereka.

"Ah, Chotto matte Szayel-sama, sumimasen boleh saya berbicara sebentar dengan Orihime-sama?" ucap Kira dengan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Oh tentu saja Kira, silahkan. Hime, aku menunggu di mobil ya" Szayel mengusap kepala Orihime lalu meninggalkannya bersama Kira.

"Sumimasen Orihime-sama,, saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu anda" ucap Kira dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Eh tidak apa Kira-san. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Orihime yang sedikit heran, ada apa Kira tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Aizen-sama meminta saya untuk menyampaikan maafnya pada anda. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian tadi, Orihime-sama. Aizen-sama juga meminta anda untuk tidak membatalkan pergi ke acara bersama beliau nanti malam"

Orihime terlihat berfikir, masih ada rasa syok dan takut ketika ia kembali mengingat Aizen. Ternyata menilai orang tidak bisa dalam hitungan jam atau hari, apalagi hanya dari fisik.

"Baiklah aku usahakan pulang sebelum petang. Ittekimasu Kira-san" Orihime meninggalkan Kira, ia segera menyusul Szayel yang sudah menunggunya di mobil.

"Orihime-sama memang gadis yang baik. Semoga Aizen-sama tidak berbuat seperti tadi nanti malam" Kira berbicara sendiri didepan pintu lalu menutupnya.

"Apa yang Aizen lakukan pada perempuan itu Kira?" tiba-tiba suara yang tidak asing bertanya padanya.

"Ah,, Ulquiorra-sama? Tidak biasanya anda berangkat agak siang?" Kira terlihat kaget Ulquiorra sudah ada dibelakangnya. Ia nampak rapi seperti biasa dengan menjinjing tas kerja berbahan kulit miliknya.

"Tadi pagi Aizen-sama melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Orihime-sama sangat ketakutan. Saya juga tidak mengerti mengapa Aizen-sama semarah itu?" lanjut Kira menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Hn, Begitu. Sepertinya majikanmu membutuhkan psikiater, akan berbahaya jika terus dibiarkan. Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, ada beberapa urusan. Tolong awasi perempuan itu, jangan biarkan ia berkeliaran sendiri" ucap Ulquiorra dengan datar seperti biasanya.

"Baik Ulquiorra-sama. Semoga semua urusan anda cepat terselesaikan" ucap Kira sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hn, arigatou Kira. Ittekimasu" Ulquiorra pun pergi dari hadapan Kira.

"Hah, apa harus aku mengatakannya pada Aizen-sama? Bisa-bisa ia memenggal kepalaku. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan siang untuk tuan-tuan yang lain" Kira menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Halo, bagaimana keadaannya? Saya sedang menuju kesana. Hn, saya sudah berbicara dengannya semalam. Pastikan ia menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya"

Ulquiorra mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di telepon. Ia membuka laci dashboard mobilnya, mencari sesuatu yang sangat ingin dilihatnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah foto berukuran 4R yang memperlihatkan dirinya bersama seorang wanita cantik beriris lavender dengan rambut panjang dan poni yang menutupi dahinya berwarna hijau zaitun.

Wanita itu duduk disebelah kanan sedangkan ditengahnya terdapat anak kecil yang dihadapannya terdapat kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka 5 diatasnya, anak itu tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Ulquiorra menatap foto tersebut selama beberapa detik. Ia membelai lembut gambar anak laki-laki yang mirip dirinya.

Anak itu memiliki rambut hitam kejiauan, matanya sama seperti Ulquiorra sedangkan kulitnya seperti wanita dalam foto, tidak pucat sepertinya.

Ulquiorra mengembalikan foto tersebut ke tempat semula lalu menstarter mobilnya. Tujuannya adalah ketempat wanita serta anak kecil dalam foto itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan-tuan, ah ternyata benar anda semua berada disini. Makan siang sudah saya siapkan" lapor Kira pada ketiga tuannya yang masih asik bercengkrama di gazibu halaman belakang.

"Arigatou Izuru-kun, aku mau ke kamar Hime dulu melihat kondisinya" ucap Yumichika yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ano sumimasen, Orihime-sama sedang pergi dengan Szayel-sama. Orihime-sama ingin mengambil beberapa barang dari rumahnya" jelas Kira sebelum Yumichika melangkah keluar dari gazibu.

"Hoo.. Bukankah bocah itu pergi ke kantor tadi? Cih, ia sudah berani mencuri start rupanya" ucap Yylfordt yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Ah begitu ya, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin menyuapinya dan merawatnya. Ne,,, Biarkan mereka jalan bersama Yylfordt-kun, biarkan ia berkencan bersama Hime. Sudah waktunya Szayel-kun move on" Yumichika membujuk Yylfordt yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Benar yang Yumichika katakan, kau ini sebagai kakak jangan egois begitu Yylfordt" Pria mirip Ichigo itu ikut berbicara dan membuat Yylfordt menatap tajam padanya.

"Hei hei apa yang kalian katakan. Aku bukannya egois, justru aku turut senang kalau Outouto-ku yang workaholic mau membuka hatinya kembali. Hanya saja, Hime kan belum pernah pergi kencan denganku" ucap Yylfordt dengan cengiran lebar.

Ketiga pria dihadapan Yylfordt terlihat berfikir keras akan ucapan pemuda bersurai blonde panjang tersebut. Tiba-tiba Yumichika menatap Yylfordt dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hoo, jadi maksudmu Szayel-kun boleh pergi berkencan dengan Hime-chan setelah kau yang berkencan lebih dulu dengannya, begitu Yylfordt-kun? Kau Aniki yang serakah" ledek Yumichika yang sudah mengetahui watak temannya itu.

"Hei Yylfordt, tidak ku sangka kau tipikal Aniki yang,,, ah aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkannya? Kau tega sekali memberikan sesuatu pada Outouto-mu setelah kau menggunakan atau mencobanya!" ucap pria yang mirip Ichigo itu dengan ekspresi histeris yang dibuat-buat.

Kira hanya menatap ketiga majikannya dengan sweatdrop. Ia tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan yang absurd tersebut.

"Hoy hoy, apa maksud perkataanmu barusan Kaien. Hime itu manusia bukan barang yang bisa dicoba-coba atau digunakan seenaknya. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Hime. Kau selalu saja berfikiran buruk terhadapku, huh" Bantah Yylfordt sambil setengah teriak.

"Yare-yare Yylfordt-kun, bukankah kau selama ini senang bermain dengan para gadis disekeliingmu? Oh tidak, jangan bilang kau sudah sadar dan kembali pada jalan yang lurus? Izuru-kun, pasti sebentar lagi akan ada hujan badai disini" ucap Yumichika dengan setengah meledek.

"Hei urusaaiii kalian berdua. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh pada Hime, aku tidak mau mati dibunuh oleh Aizen atau Ishida. Ah sudahlah ayo kita makan, aku sudah kelaparan" ucap Yylfordt sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ano Yumichika-sama, Kaien-sama, sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Yylfordt-san ke ruang makan. Tidak enak kalau makanannya sudah dingin" ucap Kira mengingatkan kembali majikannya yang masih asik membicarakan YYlfordt.

"Hah Yylfordt-kun baru segitu saja sudah kesal. Tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakannya tadi" ujar Yumichika sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah dilapisi anti-spy seperti cermin.

"Sudah biarkan saja Yumichika. Ia masih belum bisa bersikap dewasa. Ayo kita makan siang! Aku juga sudah kelaparan" ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Kaien itu dengan sikap kekanakan.

"Hei kau ini tidak berkaca ya, kau sendiri juga bersikap seperti anak-anak. Ne, mau ku suapi sekalian makan siangnya?" ledek Yumichika pada pria tersebut.

"Hoy, aku ini memang suka kekanakkan sekali-kali, apalagi dengan wajahku yang masih terlihat belia ini. Naniii?! Gomen ne, aku tidak bisa makan disuapi oleh mahluk hemafrodit sepertimu" pria itu segera berlari meninggalkan Yumichika yang sudah mengeluarkan reiatsu hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau, duren sialan! Aku ini masih normal! Jangan lari kau!" Yumichika berteriak sambil berusaha mengejar pria tersebut. Ia mengangkat roknya hingga lutut agar bisa berlari dengan leluasa.

"Hehehe sudah lama sekali tidak melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti ini. Kedatangan Orihime-sama nampaknya sangat berpengaruh di mansion yang cukup dingin ini" Kira terkekeh melihat pria mirip Ichigo itu tengah dikelitiki habis-habisan oleh Yumichika.

Sebuah potret keluarga yang harmonis jika ada orang yang melihatnya (-_-")

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cepat. Jalanan nampak tidak terlalu ramai di waktu siang ini akibat hujan yang mengguyur kota Hueco Mundo dengan deras.

Interior mobil tersebut terlihat cozy dan sangat nyaman. Musik slow dan mellow mengiringi sepanjang perjalanan mereka yang membuat Orihime sedikit melamun karena salah satu lirik lagu tersebut ada yang sesuai dengan kisah cintanya.

Szayel melihat sang 'istri' yang tengah menatap kosong. Rasa penasaran sedikit menggelitik fikirannya, tapi ia tidak ingin Orihime terusik dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

Syazel membelai lembut kepala Orihime dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan satunya tentu saja sedang mengendalikan stir mobil. Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pria disampingnya.

"Hime, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Szayel dengan suara yang lembut serta senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, gomen Szayel-kun.. Aku hanya sedikit terbawa suasana. Apa masih jauh Szayel-kun?" jawab Orihime disusul pertanyaan singkat darinya.

"Tidak apa, Hime. Hm, begitu ya. Apa kau merasa bosan Hime? Oh iya kita tidak melewati jalur biasanya karena ku dengar ada pohon tumbang disana, jadi aku memilih jalur lain yang sedikit memutar. Ada apa Hime?"

"Sou ka. Aku tidak merasa bosan Szayel-kun, hanya saja lagu yang tadi membuatku sedikit terbawa. Hehehe seperti anak remaja saja. Ano Szayel-kun, bisakah kita pulang sebelum jam 6?" tanya Orihime sambil menatap Szayel yang terlihat tenang mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tidak ku sangka kau orang yang cukup sensitif dengan lagu, Hime" Szayel menatap Orihime sejenak seraya menyunggingkan senyum, lalu kembali menatap jalan didepannya. "Sepertinya kita bisa pulang cepat nanti, memangnya kenapa Hime?" Szayel melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nanti malam Aizen mengajakku menghadiri acara bersamanya. Kemarin aku sudah mengiyakan ajakannya, tadi Kira-san kembali memastikan keputusanku Szayel-kun" jawab Orihime yang terdengar setengah hati.

"Jadi itu yang kau bahas bersama Kira tadi?" Orihime mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau kau sudah ada janji dengannya. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Hime.

Aizen ada sedikit masalah dalam hal mengendalikan emosi. Dia juga orang yang egois, sedikit possesif dan pemaksa" jelas Szayel yang masih fokus dibalik kemudi.

"Begitu ya... Ku kira ia seorang pria yang terlihat sempurna" gumam Orihime terdengar kecewa.

"Gomen Hime, aku berkata begitu. Aizen sebenarnya orang yang baik, hanya saja.. Ah nanti juga kau mengenalnya Hime" jelaz Szayel yang terdengar natural, tidak terdengar memiliki maksud tertentu didalamnya.

"Memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini..." ujar Orihime seraya menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja tidak ada Hime, aku pun demikian. Ah sumimasen, kalau boleh tahu kenapa Aizen bisa melakukan hal itu padamu tadi? Bukankah dia terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum aku berangkat?" tanya Szayel yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ingin ia tanyai.

Orihime nampak terkejut, ia memikirkan bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Szayel. Melihat ekspresi Orihime yang ragu Szayel pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gomen Hime, aku sudah membuatmu jadi tidak nyaman. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Ah kita sudah sampai di Karakura, bisa kau tunjukkan arah rumahmu Hime?"

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di rumah sederhana milik Orihime, peninggalan mendiang Nii-sannya. Rumah itu tampak sepi dan kosong. Daun-daun kering tampak berserakan di halaman kecilnya.

Orihime membuka pagar rumahnya yang tidak dikunci diikuti Szayel yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Orihime menatap rumahnya dengan berkaca-kaca seperti sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tinggalkan ketika menimba ilmu di Tokyo.

"Hime, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Szayel merangkul sang gadis. Orihime menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu lalu Szayel menahan langkahnya ketika Orihime hendak membuka pintu.

"Ah chotto Hime" Szayel menekan tombol-tombol angka yang berada di sisi kanan dinding. Orihime menatap bingung, sejak kapan rumahnya dipasangi sistem keamanan?

"Yap, silahkan masuk Hime. Aku akan menjelaskannya didalam" ucap Szayel yang mengerti tatapan Orihime.

"Hihi seharusnya aku yang mempersilahkanmu masuk Szayel-kun, bukankah aku tuan dari rumah ini?" ucap Orihime dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ah benar juga, ayo kita masuk Hime-chan" mereka bersama memasuki rumah historial tersebut.

"Ano Szayel-kun,,, Kau duduk disini saja sementara aku merapikan barang-barang. Ah kau ingin minum apa Szayel-kun, semoga isi kulkasku masih layak dikonsumsi" ucap Orihime seraya menuntun Szayel duduk manis di sofa biru sederhana miliknya.

"Tidak usah Hime, kau rapikan saja barang-barang, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri nanti" jawab Szayel yang tak pernah bosan membelai kepala Orihime. Membuatnya ingin terus menerus menyentuh gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu Szayel-kun. Oh ya, kau bisa menonton koleksi dvd milikku jika merasa bosan" gadis itu pun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2.

Szayel tersenyum melihat Orihime yang sudah dua hari ini membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya. Pria bersurai pink itu berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, ia berjalan sambil melihat-lihat setiap detail rumah tersebut.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah rak kayu yang berada disebelah kiri meja tv. Iris honey goldnya kini menatap sebuah foto berukuran 4R yang dibungkus pigura kayu berwarna coklat. Gambar seorang pria berusia 20an dengan pakaian kantoran tengah tersenyum lepas tanpa beban.

Ia mengucap salam lalu berlutut didepan pigura tersebut.

"Sora-Nii... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu dan imoutomu. Gomennasai aku datang terlambat. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Hime seperti janji yang kuucapkan padamu dulu. Aku menyesal baru menemukannya.

Aku sangat sedih mengetahui kau sudah tidak bersama Hime. Aku juga prihatin mendengar Hime berjuang sendirian demi kelangsungan hidupnya selama ini. Gomennasai Sora-Nii" tiba-tiba muncul sebuah burung gereja menghampiri Szayel.

Burung itu berputar-putar diatas foto Sora lalu pergi meninggalkan Szayel seorang diri disana.

"Arigatou Sora-Nii,,, sekarang beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana" guman Szayel sambil menatap kepergian burung tersebut.

.

.

.

"Haahh membosankan sekali. Baru beberapa hari tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya" ucap gadis bertubuh sintal berambut orange muda menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa.

"Aku juga merasa suasana disini jadi agak sepi tanpa Inoue-san. Tapi ia juga berhak menggunakan waktu cutinya Rangiku-san, selama ini ia tidak pernah menggunakannya" jawab pria bertubuh sixpack dengan tato 69 pada pipi kirinya.

"Hoi Rangiku-san, kalau kau terus bermalasan seperti itu kapan pekerjaan kita selesai?! Cepat bantu aku mendesain billboard untuk apartment ini" seru gadis manis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam yang di cepol asal terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Hei Nanao-chan jangan terlalu tegang begitu, bagaimana kalau kita minum sake sejenak untuk melepas lelah" ucap pria berambut ikal panjang yang dikuncir serta janggut tipis yang membingkai rahang tegasnya.

"Besok billboard itu sudah harus dipasang di beberapa titik Kyoraku-sama! Cepat kerjakan tugas kalian!" teriak gadis bernama Nanao Ise dengan frustasi lantaran tingakah sang bos yang kelewat santai.

.

.

.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Putriku yang cantik dan manis pasti sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukku" ucap Kurosaki Isshin sambil menatap arloji mahal pemberian dari calon menantunya.

"Heh sudah cepat pergi sana,,, aku juga harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan putraku" jawab Ishida Ryuuken dengan cuek.

"Ahaha baiklah, kalau kau ingin mengobrol denganku, jangan sungkan Ryuuken. Kita bisa membahas putra-putra kita yang sekarang sudah akan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah renta ini" ucap Isshin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ryuuken hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kekanakan teman lamanya tersebut.

"Hn, akan ku fikirkan tawaranmu, Kurosaki" jawab Ryuuken singkat.

 **'Sikap jaimnya memang tidak pernah berubah'** inner Isshin sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jari pada Ryuuken.

"Jaga dirimu Ishida Ryuuken, Jaa matta" ucap Isshin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ryuuken yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Uryuu. Keluarlah" sosok Ishida Uryuu pun muncul dari persembunyiannya.

"Duduklah nak, kau tahu apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan" ucap Ryuuken sambil menepuk kursi disampinnya yang beberapa waktu lalu ditempati oleh Isshin.

 **'Ayah sok tahu sekali. Tapi biarlah, pastinya tidak jauh-jauh soal berita tersebut'** inner Ishida Uryuu, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang ayah.

"Ayah ingin aku mengatakan apa? Kukira ayah repot-repot datang kesini hanya untuk menemui paman Isshin" Ishida berkata dengan sikap cuek persis sang ayah. Beberapa suster yang tidak sengaja melewati mereka menatap kagum pada ayah-anak tersebut.

"Hn, tidak mungkin aku sengaja kemari hanya untuk bertemu Kurosaki itu. Kau adalah prioritas utamaku nak. Ayah sangat terkejut dengan sikapmu yang sudah terpengaruh paham liberal" ucap sang ayah dengan mata memicing.

"Sou ka. Aku sudah besar ayah, aku bukan lagi anak kecil. Lagipula aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Lalu apa masalahnya?" jawab Uryuu balas menatap ayahnya.

"Selama ini ayah tidak pernah mendengar hubunganmu dengan perempuan manapun dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat kabar yang tidak mengenakkan darimu. Siapa gadis ah perempuan itu Uryuu?" Ishida Ryuuken sedikit melembutkan tatapannya.

"Hoo, jadi itu yang ayah kerjakan selama ini? Mengawasiku diam-diam eh? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada informanmu ayah. Bukankah dia yang sudah memberitahumu?" jawab Uryuu dengan seringai mengejek pada sang ayah.

Ishida Ryuuken menghela nafas, berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia hanya ingin penjelasan bukan pertengkaran.

"Baiklah ayah mengaku salah. Ayah memang sedikit overprotective padamu nak. Ayah ingin kau menjalani hidup dengan baik nak. Ayo katakan siapa perempuan beruntung yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu itu?" ucap Ryuuken seraya memegang pundak Uryuu.

"Aku hidup dengan sangat baik ayah, tolong percayalah padaku. Bukan dia yang beruntung ayah, tapi aku. Dia mengajariku banyak hal, senyum dan semangatnya membuat hari-hariku jadi berwarna. Dia Orihime Inoe, teman SMA ku dulu ayah"

Ishida Ryuuken terkejut mendengar nama perempuan yang sudah merebut hati anaknya. Ia sangat mengetahui siapa perempuan itu.

"Jadi dia yang selama ini kau sukai sampai-sampai kau menolak perjodohan yang ayah lakukan? Hah, lucu sekali. Demi perempuan itu kau menghilangkan kesempatan emasmu Uryuu.

Andai saja kau tidak menolak Nemu Kurotsuchi, rumah sakit ini akan lebih terjamin masa depannya" ucap Ryuuken dengan sinis. Ishida Uryuu sangat tersinggung dengan penuturan ayahnya. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya tega berkata demikian.

"Apa maksud ayah? Kenapa kau mengungkit hal itu lagi? Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan 'boneka' hidup si ilmuwan aneh itu! Orihime perempuan baik ayah, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun penilaian ayah!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika Nemu seperti boneka? Justru itu menguntungkanmu nak. Ia dengan sukarela menuruti apa saja kemauanmu bukan? Sedangkan perempuan itu, Orihime. Perempuan dengan asal-usul yang tidak jelas.

Bahkan aku pun tahu kalau dihati perempuan itu bukanlah kau nak, tapi Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau hanya pelariannya saja nak, apalagi bulan depan Ichigo akan menikah dengan gadis bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Kau pasti mengerti maksud ayah" ucap Ryuuken dengan sarkastik.

Ishida Uryuu mengakui apa yang ayahnya katakan benar adanya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus membela Orihime di mata sang ayah meski itu akan menambah jarak antara hubungannya dengan sang ayah.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau Orihime menjadikanku sebagai pelarian, ayah. Aku menerima ia apa adanya. Aku tidak peduli kalau Orihime bukan dari kalangan bangsawan. Aku mencintainya ayah, dan aku sudah menikahinya.

Memang sulit menghapus bocah itu dari hatinya, tapi aku tidak pernah memaksa. Aku ingin dia belajar menerimaku tanpa menekannya. Dan ia sudah berusaha membuka hatinya untukku ayah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Orihime akan mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya"

Suasana menjadi hening. Ishida Ryuuken hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan sang anak. Ada sedikit rasa sedih dihatinya karena cinta sang anak masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ada rasa kesal juga karena sang anak tidak bisa menuruti kehendaknya.

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah keputusanmu. Semoga kau tidak menyesal dikemudian hari nak. Dan ingat, aku belum bisa merestui hubungan kalian. Ayah rasa cukup pembicaraan kita kali ini. Ayah harus kembali ke German. Sampai jumpa Ishida Uryuu"

Ishida Ryuuken berjalan meninggalkan Uryuu yang masih menatap punggung sang ayah yang semakin menjauh. Betapa ia ingin memiliki keluarga yang normal seperti orang lain. Sejak meninggalnya sang ibu, ayahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan seperti orang asing baginya.

.

.

.

.

"Aahh aku rindu sekali pada kamar ini. Walau tak semewah mansion Las Noches, tapi ini terasa lebih nyaman. Oh Kurodo, Noba, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Gomen ne aku meninggalkan kalian beberapa hari ini" Orihime menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur queen size miliknya.

"Ne Kurodo, Noba, kalian pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Saat ini aku berstatus sebagai istri dari 6 pria tampan dan mapan. Yah walaupun aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Ayasegawa-san tanpa dandanan perempuan,

tapi aku yakin ia juga pria yang tampan" Orihime memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Lalu melanjutkan kembali curahan hatinya pada kedua boneka berbentuk kelinci dan kura-kura.

"Walaupun pernikahan ini hanya perjanjian saja tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus menjalaninya. Mungkin dengan menjalani hidup bersama mereka, aku bisa melupakan semua tentang Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak ingin terus terpaku padanya.

Ini memang menyakitkan tapi aku harus kuat,, aku harus bisa menghapus semua memory tentangnya.. Hiks,, hiks,,," air mata mengalir dari iris kelabu gadis tersebut. Ichigo benar-benar sudah mengakar dalam hati Orihime.

Seorang pria bersurai pink sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Orihime. Tadinya ia berniat membantu sang gadis berbenah, tapi ia tidak sengaja mendengar curahan hati gadis jingga tersebut bahkan terdengar isak tangis dari dalam kamarnya.

Szayel segera memasuki kamar Orihime. Ia mendekap tubuh Orihime dan menyandarkan sang gadis pada dada bidangnya. Tangis Orihime semakin menjadi dalam dekapan Szayel. Szayel hanya mengelus punggung Orihime serta mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Menangislah Hime,,, biar kesedihanmu larut bersama air mata.." ucap Szayel disela isak tangis Orihime.

Setelah beberapa menit Orihime sudah merasa lebih baik. Air matanya pun sudah berhenti mengalir. Gadis jingga itu senang dengan adanya Szayel yang bersedia menjadi sandarannya saat ini.

"A-arigatou Szayel-kun,,, gomen aku membuat bajumu basah" ucap Orihime sedikit sesenggukan.

"Daijobu Hime, kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan pakaianku? Hehehe. Sekarang ayo kita berbenah, aku akan membantumu" ucap Szayel seraya menyeka sisa air mata Orihime dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Orihime hanya diam, membiarkan Szayel membersihkan wajahnya. Iris kelabunya mengamati setiap pergerakan tangan Szayel di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menatap wajah Szayel yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

Merasa sang gadis sedang memperhatikannya, Szayel menatap wajah Orihime. Iris honey gold dan kelabu saling bertemu. Szayel membelai wajah Orihime lalu menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi parasnya ke belakang telinga gadis tersebut.

Jarak diantara mereka saling menipis. Mereka reflek memejamkan mata bersama. Orihime merasakan jantungnya tengah berdetak kencang yang mungkin dapat didengar oleh Szayel.

Szayel merangkum pipi kanan Orihime dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah merangkul pinggang ramping sang gadis. Jarak bibir mereka sudah sangat tipis, Szayel sudah bersiap memberikan kecupan pada bibir mungil Orihime, tapi...

"Rrriiiiinnnnnggggg... Rrrriiiiinnnnggggg"

Terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi dari saku jas yang dipakainya. Terpaksa Szayel menghentikan aktivitas yang baru saja akan dimulai.

 **'Cih, benar-benar mengganggu disaat yang tidak tepat'** inner Szayel sedikit kesal.

Szayel menjauhkan diri dari Orihime dan menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Orihime.

Orihime membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, gadis beriris kelabu itu menghela nafas lalu menatap Kedua boneka kesayangannya.

"Hei, kalian dari tadi melihatku dengan Szayel-kun,,,, aaahhh aku maluu" ucap Orihime sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna \\(˄● ˄)/ Akhirnya bias update juga. Gomennasai Fuuyu baru bias publish soalnya lagi banyak urusan Negara. Hahaha. Semoga masih pada ingat ya sama fic ini, secara udah setahun lhoo belum update. Hihihi..

Sekarang waktunya menyapa kabar teman-teman yang udah review

\- **Guest:** Hallo Guest-san Waduh threesome? Fuuyu langsung keringetan bacanya. Hehehe. Liat nanti aja ya gimana jadinya :D Soalnya Fantasi Fuuyu belum nyampe kesana, masih tahap rape #dikatain ero sama all chara# Arigatou reviewnya Guest-san Stay tune terus yaa

\- **Tamiino:** Hallo Tami-chan Iya biar ceritanya gak monoton di satu karakter aja. Semua itu berkat masukan dari kucing Fuuyu #Heee?# Hehehe soal cerita asal mulanya nanti ya Tami-chan, kemungkinan bakal diceritain tapi bukan dari Ishida :D

Nah itu identitasnya si pria misterius udah Fuuyu kupas dan pastinya gak bakal bikin kaget. Hehehe. Semoga chap ini ceritanya gak bikin boring yaa. Arigatou reviewnya Tami-chan Stay tune terus yaa

\- **Oormiwa:** Hallo Miwa-chan Nah udah Fuuyu bongkar identitas pria misteriusnya. Pasti gak bikin surprize ya? Hehehe. Belum waktunya Orihime kenal sama pria itu soalnya si pria masih belum mau terang-terangan nunjukkin jati dirinya, kemungkinan trauma.

Iya Ulquiorra masih dingin sama Orihime tapi kemungkinan di chap depan ada sedikit penjelasan. Arigatou Miwa-chan reviewnya Stay tune terus yaa.

\- **Febri:** Hallo Febri-chan wah Fuuyu jadi terharu sama pujiannya :D Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaa. Soal pairnya Hime liat nanti gimana perkembangannya, soalnya semua kandidat punya potensi sendiri-sendiri. Hehehe apalah ya.. Waduh Ulquiorra dapat julukan baru "Muka Pucat" Hehehe #itu sih bukan baru, emang udah dari sananya# Arigatou Febri-chan reviewnya Stay tune terus yaa.

\- **INOcent Cassiopeia:** Hallo Ino-chan Gomennasai Fuuyu baru update, fic ini Fuuyu usahakan gak ikut trend Hiatus ya kayak fic yang satunya. Hahahaha. Soal Ulquiorra dia masih jaim,,, tapi nanti bakal bisa sedikit dekat sama Hime :D Arigatou reviewnya Ino-chan Stay tune terus yaaa.

\- **Aku Baveer:** Hallo Baveer-chan Wah ternyata materi humor yang sedikit Fuuyu masukin bisa pecah juga walaupun gak terlalu ya :D Hihihi. Yap tepat sekali! Ternyata masih ada yang ingat dengan Kaien Shiba, orang yang sudah diakui kemiripannya dengan .. Kebalik ya? Hehehe. Soal siapa yang bakal jadi pair tetap Orihime, liat aja nanti gimana perkembangannya :D

Ya untuk saat ini Orihime masih terikat perjanjian, jadi mau gak mau ya harus mau hehehe apalah coba.. Iya juga sih, UlquiHime memang sudah Mainstream tapi liat nanti aja ya Baveer-chan ;) Arigatou reviewnya Baveer-chan Stay tune terus yaa.

\- **Mizuki Schiffer:** Hallo Mizuki-chan Iya Ulquiorra udah kayak hantu, nongol dikit-dikit aja :D Emm,, kapan yaa? Fuuyu usahain chap depan udah ada pergerakan dari Ulquiorra. Yap benar sekali! Itu Kaien Shiba, ternyata ada lagi yang masih ingat dengan doi. Hehehe

Soal dia ngapain, nanti dijelasin kemungkinan beberapa chap mendatang. Waduh pada minta rate M? nanti yaa Fuuyu usahakan :D Ciiee yang udah deg-deg-an… Hehehe. Arigatou reviewnya Mizuki-chan Stay tune terus yaa.

Yosh, selesai sudah menyapa teman-teman yang sudah review. Oh ya, semoga chap ini teman-teman gak pada syok yaa. Hehehe. Ternyata Ulquiorra….

Arigatou untuk semua review, faves, dan follownya Kalian semua luaarr biiaassaa… See U next chap, Jaa ῀῀


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Bleach©Tite Kubo

Story: Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, typo (kalau ada), complicated relationship, bagi yang tidak suka pair-pair dalam cerita ini harap menekan tombol back.

.

.

Keterangan:

\- "Bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

.

.

Main Chara:

1\. Ishida Uryuu: 28th, Dokter & pemilik Karakura Hospital.

2\. Ulquiorra Schiffer: 29th, Pengacara.

3\. Yumichika Ayasegawa: 29th, Model & Actress.

4\. Szayel Apporo Granz: 29th, CEO perusahaan IT Fraccion corp.

5\. Yylfordt Granz: 30th, Musisi & Model.

6\. Aizen Sousuke: 35th, Presdir Espada corp.

.

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading \\(^ ^)/ \\(^ ^)/ \\(^ ^)/**

 **Surprize in my life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

Sebuah mobil McLaren P1 berwarna hitam tampak memasuki halaman rumah megah bergaya eropa. Beberapa pelayan tampak berbaris menyambut kedatangan tuan mereka. Pintu mobil sport itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria beriris emerald dengan kulit pucat khasnya, Ulquiorra.

"Okaerinasai Ulquiorra-sama" sambut sang kepala pelayan bernama Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio. Dengan gayanya yang agak nyentrik.

"Hn. Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Sekarang Sunsun-sama sedang istirahat. Dokter Unohana sudah memeriksa kondisinya dan memberikan obat" jawab Dordoni dengan pose agak membungkukkan badan dihadapan sang majikan.

Ulquiorra segera menuju kamar utama, tepatnya kamar ia beserta istrinya yang sudah 3 tahun ini jarang digunakan olehnya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu membuka pintu dengan perlahan, ia tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat istrinya yang sedang sakit.

Ulquiorra mendudukkan diri disamping sang istri yang tengah tidur. Jemarinya membelai surai hijau zaitun panjangnya lalu berpindah menelusuri wajahnya yang sangat tirus dengan kulit agak pucat .

Tiba-tiba iris lavender itu terbuka perlahan, seolah sentuhan Ulquiorra telah mengusik tidurnya.

"Ulquiorra-kun, Okaeri" ucap wanita tersebut dengan suara lemah, tak lupa senyum manis ia sunggingkan untuk sang suami.

"Hn, Tadaima, Sunsun. Gomen sudah mengganggu istirahatmu" ucap Ulquiorra dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian mengecup dahi wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya. Sunsun memejamkan matanya, meresapi sentuhan kecil yang jarang ia dapatkan.

"Iie, Ulquiorra-kun. Aku senang kau datang hari ini. Pasti Dordoni yang sudah mengadu padamu kan?" Wanita itu berkata sambil tersenyum pada Ulquiorra.

"Hn. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku mendengar keadaanmu. Kau harus makan teratur dan juga minum obatmu dengan teratur agar kau cepat sembuh" ucap Ulquiorra dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seraya mengusap kepala istrinya.

Terlihat dari tatapan matanya bahwa ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang istri.

"Um tidak. Kau selalu berwajah datar Ulquiorra-kun. Hehehe" jawab Sunsun dengan santai. "Aku tidak berharap untuk sembuh..." Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja dari perempuan berparas anggun di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ia akan sedih jika mendengar kau berkata seperti itu" Ulquiorra menatap tajam Sungsun, seolah mencari tahu kalau wanita dihadapannya tidak bersungguh-sungguh berkata demikian.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa disembuhkan Ulquiorra-kun?" Sunsun balas menatap tajam suaminya. Ia ingin Ulquiorra tidak terlalu mengharapkan kesembuhannya.

"Aku akan mencari dokter terbaik yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak peduli jika itu harus ke German, Amerika, Singapore, bahkan seluruh negara dengan medis terbaiknya akan kucoba. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup demi anak kita Sunsun"

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari iris lavendernya. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus menyusahkan Ulquiorra. Sudah terlalu banyak yang Ulquiorra korbankan untuknya.

"Bukankah kau sudah menemukannya, Ulquiorra-kun? Dengan begitu keberadaanku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Bukankah selama ini kau mencarinya? Harusnya kau bahagia, Ulquiorra-kun..." ucap Sunsun lirih.

Ulquiorra terdiam, dibalik wajah stoicnya berbagai perasaan tengah berkecamuk, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku,,, tidak bisa... Ia masih mengharapkan orang lain dihatinya hingga saat ini. Kau juga berarti untukku, Sunsun. Kau adalah ibu dari anakku, anak kita. Dan kau juga sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku" jelas Ulquiorra seraya menyeka air mata Sunsun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hei, bukankah kau pun demikian, Ulquiorra-kun? Hingga saat ini pun kau masih menyimpan dia dalam hatimu" ujar Sunsun sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak" jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Ia sedikit lelah menghadapi pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Oh, dengan kata lain, kau sudah mencintaiku Ulquiorra-kun?" goda Sunsun yang terlihat menikmati pembicaraan tersebut.

Ulquiorra sedikit tersentak dengan gurauan istrinya. Mungkinkah pernikahan mereka selama ini telah menanamkan benih-benih cinta?

"Tidak salah bukan jika aku mencintai istriku sendiri serta ibu dari anakku? Sudahlah kau sebaiknya kembali istrirahat, Sunsun" jawab Ulquiorra yang terdengar ambigu bagi Sunsun.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Ulquiorra-kun. Lagipula dari awal pernikahan ini bukan atas dasar cinta. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada cinta diantara kita berdua.

Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika Starrk tidak menikah dengan Harribel dan kau tidak kehilangan jejak Orihime" jawab Sunsun yang terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia berusaha menahan sakit dihatinya agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Suasana berubah hening dan dingin, hanya ada dua orang yang saling terpaku dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Apa mau mu, Sunsun?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan tatapan yang memancarkan emosi. Ia menatap lekat wajah Sunsun seraya mencengkram tangan perempuan tersebut.

"Apa kau lupa Ulquiorra-kun. Aku sudah minta pernikahan ini diakhiri setelah anak kita lahir. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan melakukannya hingga akhirnya ada bayi dalam perutku.

Andai saja anak itu tidak pernah ada, mungkin semua tidak akan serumit ini" jawab Sunsun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sakit dihatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit yang hinggap ditubuhnya.

"Cukup! Tidak ku sangka kau akan berkata seperti itu, Sunsun! Dia anakmu, anak yang sudah kita besarkan bersama selama ini. Apa kau menyesal sudah menerima tawaran menikah dariku? Katakan, Sunsun" Ulquiorra terlihat emosi selama berbicara. Baru kali ini ia melihat Ulquiorra semarah itu.

"Iya,,, tidak seharusnya semua ini terjadi. Andai saja Ayahmu tidak memaksamu menikah secepatnya hanya karena umurnya yang tinggal hitungan hari. Andai kau tidak menyerah mencari Orihime.

Kita tidak akan merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini Ulquiorra-kun" jawab Sunsun tak kalah emosi. Ia menghempaskan cengkraman Ulquiorra dari tangannya.

'Tok tok tok'

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Lalu terdengar suara seorang pelayan meminta izin.

"Suminasen Ulquiorra-sama. Tuan muda ingin bertemu anda dan Sunsun-sama"

"Silahkan, suruh ia masuk" jawab Ulquiorra yang sudah kembali tenang.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahunan dengan langkah cepat.

"Papa! Kapan papa datang?" seru anak yang dominan mewarisi gen Ulquiorra tersebut sambil memeluk erat sang ayah yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Baru saja. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya mengusap pucuk kepala sang anak yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Aku senang papa pulang. Aku merindukanmu. Hari ini aku mendapat nilai A dalam pelajaran matematika dan bahasa Spanyol" jawab anak tersebut dengan sangat riang. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengusap pucuk kepala anak semata wayangnya.

"Oh ya mama, bagaimana keadaan mama? Apa masih sakit?" tanya anak itu sambil menghampiri dan ikut duduk disamping Ulquiorra.

"Tenang saja, mama sudah merasa baikan. Rui-kun, papa dan mama bangga sekali memiliki anak yang pintar sepertimu. Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu dan makan siang ya" Sunsun memembelai surai hitam kehijauan anaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Um, mama juga jangan lupa makan siang dan minum obat ya. Jaa" pamit anak tersebut sambil tersenyum 5 jari pada kedua orang tuanya.

Suasana kembali dingin sepeninggal anak mereka dari kamar yang terbilang luas tersebut.

"Arigatou telah mengurusnya dengan baik selama aku tidak disini" hanya itu yang terucap dari Ulquiorra setelah cukup lama mereka saling diam.

"Um.. Sudah tugasku sebagai ibunya" jawab wanita bersurai hijau zaitun itu dengan singkat.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi Aizen-san. Iya aku sedang bersama Orihime. Baiklah, tenang saja. Aku akan membawa Hime pulang sebelum petang" Szayel mengela nafas bosan setelah Aizen mengakhiri pembicaraan di telpon.

"Cih, dasar pemaksa. Apa dia sudah lupa dengan perbuatannya pada Hime pagi tadi" gerutu Szayel yang memang kurang suka dengan sikap Aizen yang pemaksa dan suka memerintah seenaknya.

Pria bersurai pink itu kembali masuk ke kamar Orihime. Ia melihat gadis tersebut tengah asik mengepak barang-barang sambil sesekali berceloteh ketika melihat barang yang nampaknya memiliki nilai historis baginya.

"Ah ini baju pemberian Ishida-kun! Tidak ku sangka ada disini, terselip diantara seprai. Umm,, masih muat tidak ya?" Ucap Orihime yang belum menyadari keberadaan Szayel.

"Kalau begitu aku coba sekarang saja" Orihime hendak melepaskan mini dress yang digunakannya.

Saat ini Orihime menggunakan mini dress berwarna pink dengan kerah sabrina yang elastis, sehingga tidak perlu repot untuk melepasnya. Cukup menariknya kebawah dan dress segera terlepas.

 **'Astaga! Gadis ini benar-benar menguji imanku. Ah dame da, aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri'** inner Szayel panik karena Orihime sudah menurukan dressnya sebatas pinggang yang untungnya terhalangi oleh rambut panjangnya.

Posisi Orihime membelakangi Szayel. Ia menghadap pada lemari pakaiannya yang terletak disudut kiri kamar.

'Tok tok tok...'

Szayel memilih mengetuk pintu yang sebenarnya tidak ditutup. Alasannya karena Szayel pun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa?

"Ah S-Szayel-kun, chotto matte kudasai!" Orihime berucap dengan terkejut. Ia segera menaikkan kembali dressnya yang hampir saja dilepasnya.

 **'Ah gawat! Semoga Szayel-kun belum melihatku'** inner Orihime panik.

"Hime, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Szayel berpura-pura tidak melihat hal tersebut meskipun wajahnya sedikit merona.

Orihime berbalik menghadap pada Szayel. Ia yakin kalau penampilannya sudah rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia hampir melepas pakaiannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tadi sedang merapikan barang-barang pribadiku saja" jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Oh ya, Szayel-kun bisa membantuku menaruh buku dan beberapa barang kedalam tas ini" Orihime melanjutkan ucapannya.

Szayel tidak segera bereaksi setelah menerima instruksi dari Orihime, ia masih terpaku menatap Orihime. Dipandangi dengan intens membuat gadis tersebut sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap pria dihadapannya saat ini.

Szayel semakin mendekati Orihime, "Apa Aizen yang sudah melakukannya?" ucap Szayel seraya menyentuh tanda merah di dada yang dekat dengan payudara Orihime.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis yang memiliki ukuran payudara tergolong besar tersebut. Ia baru sadar akan pakaiannya yang belum rapi. Kerah sabrinanya belum sepenuhnya menutupi area menonjol sang gadis dan terlihatlah tanda-tanda merah tersebut.

 **'Oh tidak. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku memang melakukan 'itu' dengan Ishida-kun?'** inner Orihime panik.

"I-iie Szayel-kun, Aizen-san tidak melakukannya" jawab Orihime sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani bertatapan dengan Szayel.

"Bukan Aizen yang melakukannya Hime? Berarti memang terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengan Ishida semalam?" ucap Szayel yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan pada Orihime.

"Mu-mungkin... Aku terlalu banyak minum dan tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas" jawab Orihime tidak yakin.

"Lagi-lagi kau mabuk, Hime. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering minum, Hime. Aku percaya Ishida tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu', tapi aku cukup terkejut melihat ini" Szayel kembali menyentuh kissmark tersebut.

Orihime merasa seperti tersengat listrik akan sentuhan yang Szayel berikan. Szayel mencondongkan wajahnya pada telinga Orihime lalu berkata dengan pelan,

"Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku, Hime,,," Szayel melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping Orihime, lalu mengecup kening gadis bersurai orange dihadapannya dengan lembut.

Orihime hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menerima kecupan hangat di keningnya, entah kenapa ia malah membayangkan Ishida Uryuu yang menyentuhnya.

 **'Andai Ishida-kun menyentuhku dalam keadaan seperti ini, bukan saat aku mabuk'** inner Orihime.

Szayel hendak mencium Orihime tepat di bibirnya namun ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasa Orihime belum membuka hati untuknya. Terlebih Orihime hanya diam dan terlihat takut.

 **'Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit. Andai dulu kita tidak terpisah Hime, mungkin hanya aku yang ada dalam hatimu'** inner Szayel lirih.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berkemas Hime, tadi Aizen yang menghubungiku. Ia ingin kita tiba di mansion sebelum petang" ucap Szayel seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memasang senyum pada wajahnya agar Orihime tidak melihat kekecewaan yang dirasakannya.

"Um, tenang saja, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Aku tidak membawa semua barang, hanya yang ku perlukan saja" jawab Orihime dengan antusias seperti biasa.

Tak terasa 2 jam sudah Orihime mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Szayel juga sangat membantunya sehingga gadis tersebut tidak terlalu kerepotan merapikan barang-barang miliknya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Uuhh cukup melelahkan, untung saja ada kau, Szayel-kun. Arigatou" ucap Orihime sambil meletakkan koper berukuran besar yang berisi pakaian-pakaian serta beberapa dokumen miliknya.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu, Hime" jawab Szayel dengan senyumnya seraya mengelus kepala Orihime. "Apa hanya ini saja yang akan kau bawa Hime?" tanya Szayel sambil mengangkat tas yang berisi buku dan beberapa barang milik Orihime yang ia rapikan.

"Um, untuk saat ini hanya itu yang ku bawa. Lagipula aku bisa kembali kesini sewaktu-waktu jika ada yang kuperlukan" jawab gadis bersurai jingga kecoklatan tersebut.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya ke mobil" ucap Szayel dengan menenteng dua buah tas berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya.

"Ah aku juga harus mengecek isi kulkas, semoga masih ada sisa makanan yang bisa kubawa. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak memakan snack saat senggang" gumam Orihime kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah yokatta! Masih ada susu kotak, buah-buahan, cokelat, serta beberapa roti dan cake" pekik Orihime saat menemukan makanannya masih utuh. Ia memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam paperbag yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Ternyata kau disini Hime. Sedang apa?" tanya Szayel yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku sedang mengosongkan isi kulkas, Szayel-kun" jawab Orihime dengan wajah riang. Pantas saja gadis bersurai jingga itu terlihat sedikit gemuk, ia memiliki kebiasaan ngemil beberapa bulan ini.

"Ah begitu. Oh ya semua tas sudah ku masukkan kedalam mobil. Apa kau masih ingin bersantai sejenak disini Hime?"

"Kita langsung saja Szayel-kun. Ada yang ingin ku beli di toko" jawab Orihime dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia baru ingat

.

.

.

"Hime, kau mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Szayel yang baru ingat kalau mereka belum mengisi perut masing-masing.

"Etto,,, terserah Szayel-kun saja. Dimanapun aku tidak keberatan" jawab Orihime disertai senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita makan dikedai ramen. Aku sudah lama tidak memakan makanan tersebut. Ku dengar ada kedai ramen yang enak disini" ucap Szayel yang masih fokus mengemudikan mobil.

"Oke! Kita makan ramen! Wah tidak ku sangka Szayel-kun cukup mengenal kawasan ini" Szayel tersenyum gemas melihat gadis disampingnya. Ia mengusap kepala Orihime dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja Hime. Salah satu rekan bisnisku tinggal disini. Namanya Kisuke Urahara" jelas Szayel yang dijawab "Oh" oleh Orihime.

Setelah berjalan selama 40 menit, terlihatlah kedai ramen yang dimaksud pria bersurai pink tersebut. "Akhirnya kita sampai Hime. Ah yokatta tempatnya sudah tidak terlalu ramai"

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan menempati meja yang berada dipojok kanan ruangan. Orihime yang memilih meja tersebut sebab ia lebih suka duduk dipojok ruangan.

Lalu datang seorang waitter menghampiri mereka sambil memberikan daftar menu. Szayel memesan Kobe Ramen serta Ocha dingin sedangkan Orihime memesan Shoyu Ramen dengan Ocha hangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka tiba. Szayel dan Orihime segera melahap ramen dihadapan mereka dengan antusias. Akan tetapi baru tiga suap Orihime kembali merasakan mual seperti saat sarapan tadi.

"Huueekk,,, ah kenapa mual lagi" desis Orihime menahan rasa mual yang mengaduk perutnya.

"Hime, ini minum ochanya selagi hangat" Szayel mengambilkan segelas Ocha pada Orihime, ia terlihat khawatir Orihime kembali mual.

"Uh,, Szayel-kun, arigatou. Rasanya aku tidak bisa memakan ini, baunya membuatku mual. Gomen" ucap Orihime dengan wajah pucat dan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, Hime. Aku akan memesankan yang lain. Kau ingin memesan apa, Hime?" tanya Szayel sambil memanggil salah satu waitter.

"Aku ingin gyoza, chicken eggroll dan ebi furai saja, Szayel-kun" jawab Orihime yang terlihat tidak sabar ingin menyantap makan tersebut ketika melihat daftar menu.

"Baiklah. Saya pesan 1 porsi gyoza, chicken eggroll dan ebi furai" ucap Szayel pada waitter.

10 menit kemudian pesanan datang dan Orihime tampak lahap sekali memakan makanan tersebut. Syazel tersenyum geli melihat cara makan Orihime yang seperti anak kecil.

Selesai mengisi perut, Orihime meminta Szayel mengantarkannya ke sebuah supermarket yang menjual berbagai macam keperluannya.

"Kau ingin membeli apa, Hime?" tanya Szayel seraya mendorong troli belanjaan.

"Aku ingin membeli sketchbook, sticknote, lem, beberapa camilan dan keperluan pribadi" jawab Orihime sambil mengingat apa saja kebutuhannya.

"Ah begitu ya. Aku senang bisa memanimu. Kita seperti suami-istri sungguhan" ucap Szayel dengan rona merah dipipinya. Mendengar kata-kata Szayel barusan membuat pipi Orihime turut memanas.

Selama disana banyak orang yang memandangi mereka, bahkan beberapa diantaranya mengatakan mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Tiba giliran mereka dikasir, sang petugaa kasir tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Konnichiwa. Wah senangnya memiliki suami yang mau menemani istrinya berbelanja. Kalian terlihat serasi" ujar wanita petugas kasir tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah. Szayel dan Orihime tersenyum kikuk disertai rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi keduanya.

Mereka sudah berada di area parkiran, ketika Szayel hendak memasukkan belanjaan kedalam bagasi, Orihime teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Szayel-kun. Chotto matte kudasai, aku harus kembali, ada yang lupa kubeli" Orihime meminta izin pada Szayel.

"Perlu ku temani, Hime?" tawar Szayel yang sudah selesai memasukkan semua belanjaan.

"Um, tidak. Ini hanya sebentar, Jaa" Orihime berlalu meninggalkan Szayel. Sambil menunggu Szayel membuka laptopnya, mengechek laporan pekerjaan yang masuk ke emailnya.

Orihime terlihat celingukan, sedari tadi ia mencari sesuatu yang akan dibelinya tapi belum ketemu juga. Beruntung ada seorang petugas supermarket disana, ia segera menghampiri dan bertanya.

"Ano, sumimasen. Aku mencari testpack, bisa anda tunjukkan dimana letaknya?"

"Oh, itu berada di tempat obat-obatan. Di lorong nomor 3, apa nyonya ingin saya yang mengambilkan?" jawab pemuda tersebut sambil menawarkan bantuan untuk Orihime.

"Ah iie, akan ku ambil sendiri. Arigatou gozaimasu" Orihime berjalan menuju tempat tersebut. Ia cukup kesulitan memilih testpack mana yang akan ia gunakan, maklum saja baru kali ini ia berurusan dengan hal seperti itu.

"Aduh yang mana ya? Ah aku ambil acak saja" Orihime mengambil asal beberapa merk yang terpajang disana. Ia kembali mengantri dikasir yang tadi. Ketika tiba gilirannya, penjaga kasir tersebut tersenyum melihat apa yang dibeli Orihime.

"Wah, ingin memberi kejutan pada suami anda ya?" tanya penjaga kasir tersebut.

"Um, iya. Apa ini akurat?" tanya Orihime malu-malu.

"Merk ini 99% akurat nyonya. Semoga berhasil ya" jawab penjaga kasir sambil tersenyum. Orihime hanya diam menahan rasa malunya. Hari ini terasa berat untuk gadis bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Apa yang kau beli, Hime?" tanya Szayel yang sudah selesai mengechek email pekerjaannya. Ia mematikan laptopnya lalu menaruhnya kembali dikursi belakang.

"Eh,,, itu hanya obat sakit kepala dan flu" jawab Orihime berbohong.

"Sou ka. Baiklah, sekarang kita pulang, Hime" Szayel menstarter mobil dan melesat menuju mansion Las Noches.

Perjalanan kali ini cukup cepat, hanya memakan waktu 2 jam, sehingga mereka tiba lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Kira menyambut kedatangan Szayel dan Orihime serta membantu membawakan barang-barang ke kamar Orihime.

"Hime, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu sebelum Aizen menjemputmu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor, Jaa" Szayel meninggalkan Orihime berdua dengan Kira.

"Orihime-sama, ingin saya bawakan ocha hangat?" tanya Kira yang sudah selesai menaruh tas-tas miliknya.

"Um, arigatou Kira-san" jawab Orihime disertai anggukan dan senyuman pada Kira.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kembali" pamit Kira meninggalkan Orihime sendiri dikamarnya. Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa agak pusing dan ia kembali merasakan mual diperutnya.

Orihime segera bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya. Ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset.

Kira yang baru saja kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi ocha terkejut mendengar Orihime mual seperti tadi pagi, ia meletakkan ocha di atas nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidur kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Orihime-sama, daijobu desu ka?" tanya Kira sangat khawatir. Ia ingin masuk tapi merasa sungkan.

"Ah, da-daijobu, Kira-san" terdengar suara air yang membasuh kloset, Orihime keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Kira dengan sigap memapah tubuh Orihime ke tempat tidur.

Orihime memilih duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, Kira memberikan segelas ocha yang masih hangat tersebut pada Orihime.

"Arigatou, Kira-san. Hari ini aku sudah merepotkan banyak orang" ucap Orihime dengan lemah kemudian meminum ocha tersebut.

"Eh tidak, Orihime-sama. Sudah kewajiban saya melayani anda dengan baik. Anda ingin saya buatkan sesuatu, Orihime-sama?"

"Tidak, saya ingin istirahat sebelum Aizen-san datang" jawab Orihime yang merasa perutnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Wakarimashita. Saya permisi, Orihime-sama" Kira keluar dari kamar Orihime, tidak lupa menutup rapat pintunya.

Orihime tertidur selama 2 setengah jam, waktu yang cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Jam baru saja menunjukkan angka 6. "Masih ada waktu bersiap-siap" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya 15 menit Orihime menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia keluar kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk bermodel kimono serta handuk yang membungkus rambutnya.

Orihime tidak begitu repot mengeringkan rambutnya, disana sudah tersedia hair dryer dan beberapa alat untuk menata rambut lainnya. Setelah kering, Orihime mengambil alat pengeriting rambut, ia ingin sedikit merubah penampilannya.

"Ternyata model ikal ini cocok juga diwajahku. Sekarang tinggal memilih baju apa yang cocok untuk ku pakai?" Orihime membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Hm, yang ini warnanya kurang cocok, yang ini terlalu glamor, ini bagus tapi terlalu terbuka, ah ini sepertinya cocok" Orihime mengambil maxi dress berbahan beludru berwarna navy blue dengan model off-shoulders yang tidak mengekspose buah dadanya serta belahan selutut pada kaki kanannya.

'Tok tok tok'

"Hime-chan, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamarnya.

"Aku sudah hampir rapi, Ayasegawa-san. Silahkan masuk" jawab Orihime sambil merapikan dress yang baru dipakainya. Yumichika masuk ke kamar Orihime sambil membawa kotak berisi make up serta sebuah tas plastik berukuran cukup besar.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Hime-chan! Padahal kau belum memakai make up. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar melihatmu setelah ku rias nanti" ucap Yumichika yang tiba-tiba memeluk Orihime dari belakang.

"E-eh, Ayasegawa-san" Orihime terkejut ketika Yumichika memeluknya. "A-arigatou. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ayasegawa-san" jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum pada Yumichika yang masih memeluknya.

"Itu tidak berlebihan, tapi memang kenyataan my dear" ucap Yumichika seraya memberi kecupan pada pipi Orihime. "Ayo bersiap-siap, aku akan membuatmu menjadi perempuan yang paling cantik di pesta" Yumichika menyuruh Orihime duduk dikursi meja riasnya.

"U-um,,, dozo, Ayasegawa-san" jawab Orihime terpana melihat Yumichika yang selalu terlihat cantik, sama sekali tidak terlihat sisi maskulinnya.

Ritual merias wajah Orihime cukup memakan waktu lama, ia berusaha membuat Orihime tidak terlihat seperti Orihime biasanya. Sebagai antisipasi jika keesokan hari salah satu dari mereka mengajak Orihime pergi kehadapan publik, maka publik tidak mengenalinya.

"Selesai. Nah Hime, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu" ucap Yumichika memutar kursi Orihime menghadap meja rias. Perlahan iris safir itu terbuka, ia memakai contact lense agar terlihat lebih berbeda. Orihime dibuat terkejut dengan kepandaian Yumichika merias wajahnya.

"Wah sugoi. Apa benar yang dipantulkan cermin itu adalah aku? Aku benar-benar berbeda" puji Orihime yang masih mengagumi hasil riasan Yumichika.

"Arigatou, Hime-chan. Tentu saja itu kau, Hime. Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan identitasmu, my dear" ucap Yumichika dengan berbangga ria.

"Oh ya Hime, aku membawa beberapa aksesoris, sepatu dan clutch untuk kau pakai. Silahkan pilih mana yang menurutmu cocok" Yumichika membongkar isi tas plastik yang tadi dibawanya. Orihime kembali dibuat takjub dengan koleksi aksesoris dan clutch milik Yumichika.

Semuanya berasal dari merk ternama. Ada Chanel, Hermes, Lana Marks, Lieber, Dior dan masih beberapa merk lain. Orihime memilih clutch Hermes Birkin Ginza Tanaka, warna silvernya membuat Orihime terlihat sangat elegance dipandu maxi dressnya.

"Good eye, Hime-chan. Seleramu bagus. Sekarang pilih aksesori apa yang akan kau kenakan, kalau bisa yang modelnya lebih simpel karena dengan hanya baju dan clutch saja kau sudah terlihat perfect, Hime-chan" jelas Yumichika sedikit memberi pengarahan.

Orihime memilih sepasang giwang platina dengan berlian putih round shape yang berukuran tidak terlalu kecil sehingga terlihat manis. Tinggal memilih sepatu yang serasi dengan tampilannya. Yumichika juga sudah membawakan beberapa untuknya.

Orihime memilih high heels berwarna silver rancangan Jimmy Choo yang senada dengan clutchnya. Perfect! Sekarang waktunya menunggu sang pangeran yang hendak menjemputnya.

"Oh ya Hime-chan, kita berfoto dulu ya. Aku ingin mengabadikan penampilanmu hari ini" ucap Yumichika yang sudah mensetting ponselnya dengan mode camera timer.

"Iya, ayo Ayasegawa-san" jawab Orihime antusias. Mereka segera merapat dan berpose.

"Cheers!" seru mereka dan pose mereka berhasil ditangkap oleh kamera.

"Sekali lagi ya Hime, tapi kali ini aku ingin memotret mu full body. Sayang kan kalau penampilan sempurnamu ini tidak di abadikan"

"Baiklah" Orihime berpose ala fotomodel sungguhan dengan tangan kanan berkacak pinggang. Tidak lupa ia memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang terdapat belahan selutut.

"Bagus my dear. Sekarang ayo kita keruang tamu. Biar mereka semua terkejut melihat pempilanmu" Orihime mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Yumichika, tapi ia teringat sesuatu dan meminta Yumichika menunggunya di luar kamar.

"Hampir saja aku lupa membawanya" Orihime memasukkan sebuah testpack kedalam clutchnya. "Oh ya aku juga belum memakai parfum, ah yang ini saja" Orihime menyemprotkan parfum channel no.5 ke tubuhnya.

"Minna, lihat siapa yang bersamaku sekarang" seru Yumichika ketika sampai diruang tamu. Yylfordt dan Kira yang sedang bermain catur serempak menoleh pada Yumichika. Disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis yang tampak cantik bak puteri.

"Hi-Hime? Waw, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan berbeda" Yylfordt menatap Orihime dengan takjub, begitu juga Kira.

"Anda benar-benar terlihat berbeda, Orihime-sama" puji Kira dengan malu-malu. Yumichika tertawa puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Ne ne siapa dulu penata riasnya. Hohoho. Dengan begini kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hime-chan" Yumichika mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Orihime.

"Um, arigatou minna" jawab Orihime tersipu malu, ia tidak terbiasa mendapat pujian berlebihan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria tampan bersurai coklat dengan iris senada dan tubuh yang atletis.

Pria itu menatap Orihime dengan heran. "Orihime? Kaukah itu?" tanya pria tersebut seolah tidak percaya.

"Iya, ini aku, Orihime, Aizen-san" jawab Orihime yang terpana melihat penampilan Aizen yang sangat menghipnotis matanya. Jas mahal yang membungkus tubuhnya membuat wajah Aizen semakin bersinar.

Aizen menghampiri Orihime, tanpa aba-aba pria itu bersujud dihadapan Orihime lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya disertai senyuman yang membius. Orihime merasakan wajahnya menanas diperlakukan bak puteri oleh Aizen.

Ternyata masih ada kejutan lagi yang ditunjukkan Aizen padanya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru warna merah heartshape berukuran kecil, ia membuka kotak tersebut dengan satu tangan.

Sebuah cincin ruby berbentuk tetesan air mengihiasi cincin platina tersebut. Orihime terpukau dengan keindahan batu semerah darah dihadapannya. Aizen menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya, terlihat cocok sekali disana. Kemudian Aizen mengecup tangan Orihime dimana cincin itu tersemat.

"Orihime, mulai sekarang kau adalah istriku..."

"Ehhmm... Eehhhmmm" Yylfordt sengaja berdehem agar Aizen tidak melupakan perjanjian yang mereka buat bersama.

"Ah, sumimasen. Maksudku kau adalah istriku malam ini. Kau bersedia?" ucap Aizen dengan suara rendah yang terdengar sexy ditelinga Orihime. Orihime hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "iya". Sepertinya gadis itu sudah lupa dengan perbuatan Aizen pagi tadi.

"Ah yokatta. Arigatou, my princess" Aizen segera berdiri kemudian memeluk Orihime dengan penuh kebahagiaan terpancar diwajahnya.

"Hei hei, mau sampai kapan kau membuat kami cemburu, Aizen. Ini sudah jam berapa?" cibir Yumichika yang sedikit muak melihat adegan 'romansa' yang Aizen mainkan. Begitu pula dengan Yylfordt.

"Ah, gomen minna. Aku terbawa suasana. Baiklah, my princess ayo kita berangkat" Orihime hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu berpamitan pada Yumichika, Yylfordt, dan Kira. "Minna, ittekimasu"

"Ha'i. Itterasshai" jawab mereka kompak. Aizen menggandeng Orihime menuju mobil Limousine miliknya. Lagi-lagi Orihime dibuat takjub dengan interior bergaya mewah dalam Limousine tersebut. Orihime merasa bak Cinderella untuk malam ini.

Tanpa Orihime sadari, dua pasang mata menatap kepergian mereka dari balkon. Yang satu menatap tidak suka sedangkan yang satunya menatap penuh damba.

"Gadis itu cantik sekali, sungguh beruntung kita bertemu dengannya. Ne Szayel, doushite?" Kaien menatap Szayel dengan heran. Tatapan Szayel tidak seperti biasanya pada Aizen.

"Iya, sangat disayangkan Orihime harus pergi dengan manusia serigala sepertinya" ucap Szayel seraya mencengkram gelas wine ditangannya.

Kaien tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi antara Szayel dengan Aizen, jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu menghabiskan red wine digelasnya.

.

.

.

Aizen dan Orihime tiba di gedung tempat diselenggarakan acara serah terima jabatan presdir Espada Corp. Gedung tersebut juga salah satu property miliknya. Aizen turun lebih dulu dari sisi lain mobil kemudian ia membukakan pintu untuk Orihime.

Semua mata memandang mereka terlebih mengingat status Aizen yang akan menyandang ststus presdir dari perusahaan besar di Jepang. Orihime menyambut uluran tangan Aizen, ia menapaki kakinya perlahan diatas red karpet.

"Chotto, my princess" Aizen tiba-tiba merangkulnya di muka umum sambil mengecup bibirnya. Orihime tidak menyangka Aizen akan bersikap 'show off' seperti itu. Suasana pun riuh, mereka seolah menikmati apa yang Aizen lakukan.

Orihime hendak mengeluarkan emosinya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula ini sudah tugas sekaligus resikonya menjadi 'wife in promise '. Setelah beberapa detik mengecup bibirnya, Aizen berbisik ditelinga Orihime.

"Gomen, aku memberimu sedikit kejutan" Aizen mengarahkan matanya pada leher Orihime. Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandang Aizen dan ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kalung platina bermata ruby sudah menghiasi lehernya.

"A-arigatou, Aizen-san" jawab Orihime dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Aizen.

"Ayo kita kedalam, my princess" Orihime mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Aizen. Mereka tampak sangat serasi, begitulah yang Orihime dengar.

Acara pembukaan sudah dimulai. Semua tamu undangan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Dari sekian banyak tamu undangan, ada beberapa wajah yang ia kenal. Awalnya ia terkejut namun mengingat betapa berbeda dirinya hari ini, Orihime hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lihat, my princess? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Aizen berbisik ditelinganya.

"Eh,,, iie. Aku tidak menyangka bisa berada di acara seperti ini. Ini pengalaman yang luar biasa untuk orang biasa sepertiku" jawab Orihime juga dengan berbisik. Ia sedikit berbohong pada Aizen karena agak merepotkan menjelaskannya saat ini.

"Hn, sou ka. Jangan menatap pria lain saat bersamaku, my princess" ucap Aizen dengan tenang akan tetapi terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan bagi Orihime.

Setelah berbagai macam sambutan, pidato, dan sedikit sejarah Espada Corp. Acara mulai tiba pada puncaknya, sang MC memanggil nama Aizen dan menyuruhnya naik ke atas panggung. Aizen mengecup dahi Orihime lalu berjalan kesana.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula gedung. Rasanya seperti menghadiri penyerahan piala Oscar atau Grammy award ketika Aizen menaiki panggung. Kemudian Aizen terlihat menandatangani sesuatu seperti piagam.

Setelah itu sang MC menunjukkan piagam tersebut pada hadirin menandakan jabatan presdir telah berpindah pada Aizen Sousuke dan dinyatakan Sah. Aizen berjabat tangan dengan presdir sebelumnya dan melakukan foto bersama.

Berhubung Espada Corp merupakan salah satu perusahaan bisnis raksasa di Jepang, tak ayal para pers dari berbagai media cetak dan elektronik turut hadir meliput peristiwa tersebut. Selain muncul di majalah bisnis, wajah Aizen kerap muncul di majalah wanita karena ketampanannya.

Setelah sesi foto bersama para direksi selesai, Aizen dipersilahkan untuk memberikan beberapa kata sebagai apresiasi acara tersebut.

"Arigatou gozaimasu kepada seluruh pihak yang turut membantu saya hingga saat ini. Tanpa kalian saya tidak mungkin berada disini. Saya juga mengucapkan arigatou gozaimasu untuk istri saya yang sudah memberikan dukungannya selama ini" ucap Aizen seraya menatap Orihime dari atas panggung.

Seluruh mata memandang Orihime, tak terkecuali para pers yang sejak awal kedatangan mereka sudah sangat penasaran dengan perempuan yang mendampingi Aizen. Orihime hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya.

Aizen kembali mengalihkan perhatian seluruh tamu dan pers dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan mengenai visi dan misinya. Orihime menghela nafas lega setelah sedari tadi tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis bersurai hitam beriris magenta mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Rambut yang biasanya ia ikat twin ponytail kini ia gerai bebas dengan sedikit gelombang pada ujungnya.

"Perempuan itu, sudah berani merebut Aizen dariku. Lihat saja, akan kubuat ia menyesal" desis gadis tersebut dengan aura membunuh.

"Sudahlah Loly, jangan membuat masalah disini" Menoly berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja Menoly, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat" Loly menyeringai psyco, menambah seram aura disekitarnya.

Para tamu undangan sudah dipersilahkan mengambil makanan dan minuman yang telah disediakan, Orihime sangat tergiur melihat berbagai macam hidangan yang disediakan. Andai ia datang bukan sebagai istri Aizen, ia pasti sudah memencicipi berbagai menu yang tersedia.

Aizen datang menghampiri Orihime dengan membawa sepiring pasta. "Kau pasti sudah lapar, my princess. Sekarang makan ini dulu untuk mengganjal perut, nanti kita makan di restaurant saja" ucap Aizen menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menyuapi Orihime.

"Um, Arigatou Aizen-san" Orihime membiarkan Aizen menyuapinya, setidaknya ia cukup sukses berperan sebagai istri seorang presdir. "Ano, Aizen-san. Apa anda ingin saya suapi juga?" Orihime mencoba berperan aktif.

"Tidak perlu, my princess. Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu dan berperan sebagai suami yang memanjakan istrinya" jawab Aizen dengan senyum membiusnya. Aizen memang sosok yang 'show off' fikir Orihime sekali lagi.

"Ah baiklah. Uhh,,, huueekk,,, ah gomennasai" Orihime kembali merasakan mual, seharian ini sudah berapa kali ia mengalaminya? Aizen menaruh piring berisi pasta itu di meja. Ia menggenggam jemari Orihime seraya menatap khawatir.

"Princess, kau mual lagi? Apa kau tidak kerumah sakit tadi?" tanya Aizen seraya mengelus punggung Orihime. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Aizen-san. Toilet, dimana toiletnya, Aizen-san?" tanya Orihime yang masih merasakan mual.

"Biar aku mengantarmu kesana, princess" Aizen merangkul Orihime dan membawanya ke toilet. Ketika Aizen sudah didepan pintu keluar aula, seseorang memanggil Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, apa anda sedang sibuk?" Aizen dan Orihime menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah Gin Ichimaru. Kekasih sahabatnya, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Ada apa Gin? Aku hendak mengantar istriku ke Restroom" jawab Aizen yang masih merangkul Orihime. Gin menatap perempuan dihadapannya.

"Ah begitu ya. Sepertinya istri anda kelihatan kurang sehat. Tapi Barragan-sama ingin berbicara dengan anda, Aizen-sama" ucap Gin dengan cengiran rubahnya yang khas. Orihime tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya sangat mencintai pria yang terlihat licik tersebut.

"Katakan aku segera kesana setelah mengantar istriku. Jaa Gin. Ayo princess" Aizen kembali menuntun Orihime menuju toilet, meninggalkan Gin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"My princess, gomen aku tidak bisa menunggumu diluar, aku harus menemui seseorang. Tidak apa kan?" ucap Aizen seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Orihime. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau meninggalkan Orihime, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuat seseorang bernama Barragan menunggu.

"Um, daijobu Aizen-san. Arigatou sudah mengantarku, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri" jawab Orihime dengan lemah. Aizen tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Orihime sebelum meninggalkannya pergi.

Orihime segera masuk kedalam toilet, ia memuntahkan isi perutnya pada washtuffle dan syukurlah tidak ada siapapun ditoilet tersebut. Perutnya sudah terasa lebih baik, Orihime mencuci mulutnya dan merapikan make upnya. Ia melihat testpack yang sengaja dibawa olehnya.

Orihime memasuki bilik toilet, ia sedikit harap-harap cemas dengan hasil apa yang akan ditunjukkan testpack tersebut. Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, Orihime sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk melihat hasilnya.

Tapi akibat terlalu gugup, tangannya gemetaran dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan testpack tersebut. Orihime masih dalam posisi duduk di closet meraba-raba dimana testpacknya terjatuh karena cahaya penerangan yang agak minim didalam bilik.

"Uh dimana ya? Ah ini dia, ketemu" ucap Orihime yang berhasil menemukannya didekat tempat sampah. Ia mengangkat testpack itu ke hadapannya, matanya masih terpejam. "Baiklah, aku harus siap apapun hasilnya" kemudian gadis bersurai jingga itu membuka matanya dan terkejut.

"Oh tidak! Aku harus apa sekarang?" pekik Orihime saat melihat dua garis merah muncul pada testpack.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hallo minna. Genki desu? Akhirnya bisa update setelah beberapa minggu ini dikuras otak sama tugas akhir. Pasti agak bosenin ya chap ini? Gomen ne minna, Fuuyu juga udah berusaha bikin alurnya gak flat gitu-gitu aja, tapi cuma ini yang Fuuyu bisa.

Jadi ceritanya Ulquiorra memang sudah menikah dengan Sungsun dan memiliki 1 anak (OC). Jangan pada kecewa ya. Hehehe. Mungkin di chap depan belum ada konflik, Fuuyu masih mau bikin Orihime kenal dan dekat dulu sama para suami.

Oh ya soal gimana Orihime sampai bisa terikat perjanjian bakal dijelasin tapi bukan sama Ishida atau Aizen. Fuuyu mohon minna sabar dulu ya untuk yang itu. Hehehe, pokoknya bakal disampein sama orang yang tepat (mungkin).

Aduh gomennasai chap ini masih belum ada UlquiHime :( *sujud berkali-kali* Soalnya Fuuyu mau moment UlquiHime berbeda dari yang lain. Jadi mohon bersabar yaa :D Fuuyu usahain sesegera mungkin (?)

Sekarang Fuuyu mau balas review dari teman-teman :D

- **Guest** : Hallo Guest-san :). Wanita yang jadi istri Ulquiorra adalah Sungsun Shian/Cyan. Kalau di Bleach dia salah satu franccion Tia Harribel. Mereka memiliki satu orang anak laki-laki. Fuuyu pasti bikin UlquiHime. Tapi mohon sabar dulu yaa *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Iya, Ryuuken maunya Uryuu nikah sama Nemu supaya dapat suntikan dana untuk Karakura Hospital. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah review :D Stay tune terus yaa ;)

\- **tamiino :** Hallo Tami-chan :). Kok ada offnya? Tami-chan jangan tinggalkan Fuuyu.. Hiks,,, *iihh Fuuyu lebay* Arigatou sarannya Tami-chan :) Fuuyu udah coba buat 1 chap dengan 1 pair, tapi isi chapnya jadi sedikit. Apalagi disini suami Orihime ada 6 *Huwaaa,,jadi pusing sendiri* hehehe.

Soalnya target Fuuyu sebelum chap 14 Orihime udah pernah ngedate sama semua suaminya. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yaa. Arigatou gozaimasu Tami-chan reviewnya :D Stay tune terus yaa ;)

- **INOcent Cassiopeia** : Hallo Ino-chan :). Gomen ya Ulqui-kun udah gak single alias duda ehh suami orang. Fuuyu juga gak rela banget tapi ceritanya harus begitu *akibat kebanyakan nonton serial turki* Tenang Ino-chan, Fuuyu akan membuat mereka bersatu apapun caranya. Hahaha *devil laugh*

Waahh gomennasai, gomennasai :( chap ini masih belum bisa UlquiHime Ino-chan, Fuuyu mohon sabar dulu yaa..yaa..yaa *puppy eyes no jutsu* Fuuyu bakal bikin UlquiHime yang spesial. Oke ;). Arigatou gozaimasu Ino-chan reviewnya :) Stay tune terus yaa ;)

\- **Febri (Guest)** : Hallo Febri-chan :). Wah arigatou sudah bersedia menunggu, mohon dimaklumi yaa :D. Soal kenapa Ulquiorra nikah (perjanjian) dengan Orihime padahal dia udah punya istri, udah Fuuyu bahas sebagian di chap ini dan akan dibahas lagi di chap depan. Semoga gak aneh ya alurnya Febri-chan :D

Waduh,,, Orihime gak akan jadi perebut kok ;) Fuuyu juga gak mau Orihime jadi antagonis mendadak. Hehehe. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya jalan ceritanya :D. Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya Febri-chan :) Stay tune terus yaa ;)

- **sonya ade854 II** : Hallo Ade-chan :). Wah AiHime lover yaa. Chap ini udah Fuuyu bikin AiHime, tapi belum maksimal. Di chap depan Fuuyu usahain masih AiHime ;) Aizen karakternya disini possesif. Gak apa-apa yaa? Hehehe.

Waaahh... Soal rate M sama Aizen ,,, liat nanti ya. Hehehe. Udah kebayang sih bakal kayak gimana jadinya. Khu..khu..khu.. *nosebleed* Arigatou gozaimasu Ade-chan reviewnya :D. Stay tune terus yaa ;)

Yupz selesai sudah balesan review dari Fuuyu. Tolong jangan cero atau bala atau kidou Fuuyu karena ceritanya aneh. Chap depan Fuuyu usahakan ceritanya lebih baik dari ini. Arigatou minna atas review, faves dan follownya. Ditunggu review-review positifnya yaa ;). Jaa~~


End file.
